Un día todo cambió
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Akane es una joven de casi 18 años con una vida tranquila y feliz, hasta que un día recibe una mala noticia: su madre está enferma. En el hospital donde ella está ingresada conoce a un chico llamado Ranma Saotome que la ayudará a llevar mejor su situación familiar. En este caso es una historia distinta a la de Ranma y Akane del Manga y Anime, aunque los personajes son los mismos.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Vuelvo con mi segundo fanfic. Aún no he terminado el primero "Un fin de semana muy largo" pero tenía este también empezado y me he animado a subir el primer capítulo. En este caso es una historia distinta a la de Ranma y Akane del Manga y Anime, aunque los personajes son los mismos, habrá diminutos cambios en sus personalidades, pero a medida que avanza la historia, podréis reconocer a los dos prometidos de siempre. Empieza siendo un poco triste, pero tranquilos, el humor siempre regresa a esta pareja. Espero que os guste y que os animéis a dejar reviews, siempre es bueno saber si el trabajo que uno hace está bien hecho o no :) ¡Un abrazo!_

Akane Tendo era una joven de casi 18 años con una vida normal y tranquila, vivía con sus padres y sus dos hermanas, Kasumi la mayor y Nabiki la mediana. Tenía muchos amigos ya que era una persona muy agradable a quien le preocupaba el bienestar de todo el mundo, pero por encima de todos estaba muy unida a Yuka una chica de su clase y a Ryoga, un muchacho de su barrio al que veía siempre que podía si él no estaba viajando o entrenando. Estudiaba en el instituto Furinkan de Nerima, donde sacaba excelentes notas y donde tenía que luchar casi a diario contra Tatewaki Kuno, un obstinado joven enamorado de ella. Cada tarde después de clase iba a entrenar a su dojo, las artes marciales eran su gran pasión y disfrutaba practicándolas. Era algo que le venía de familia, su padre Soun Tendo era un experto de la Escuela de combate de estilo libre y ella desde pequeña se sintió muy atraída hacia ésta.

Cada día tras un buen entrenamiento intentaba estudiar un poco y luego cenaba con su familia, aunque algunas tardes también las dedicaba a salir por ahí con sus amigas. Se podía decir que era una chica feliz, no tenía una vida apasionante, pero sonreía a diario. Sin embargo, un día todo cambió.

-"Ya he vuelto" gritó Akane al llegar a casa después de un intenso día en el instituto mientras se descalzaba en la entrada del dojo.

-"Akane-chan, siéntate por favor" le dijo con una triste mirada su hermana mayor mientras le tendía una mano a la peliazul para que se sentara en la mesa frente a ella y así poder hablarle con calma.

-"¿Qué pasa onee-chan? ¿Dónde están todos?"

-"Mamá está en el hospital. Papá y ella han ido a recoger los resultados de sus pruebas y no son buenos, por ahora se quedará ingresada. No sé mucho más ya que es lo que me han dicho por teléfono, estaba esperando a que llegaras para que las dos fuéramos para allá".

Akane no pudo evitarlo y su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. Su madre estaba enferma, todas las dudas que tenía se disiparon rápidamente, ella estaba segura de que si mantenía una actitud positiva los resultados de su madre saldrían bien, sin embargo no fue así. Empezó a llorar y su hermana se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoramente. Ella también lloró. Después se separó de la menor de las Tendo y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

-"Tenemos que ser fuertes por mamá Akane-chan, no todo está perdido, vayamos al hospital y mostrémosle que estaremos con ella pase lo que pase, ¿si?" intentó sonreírle Kasumi. Akane simplemente asintió con la cabeza, fue a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme escolar y salió con su hermana hacia el hospital.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con su padre en un pasillo delante de la habitación 302 del tercer piso, estaba nervioso y tenía los ojos rojos, fuera lo que fuera lo que los médicos le habían contado no eran buenas noticias.

-"Mamá va estar un tiempo aquí ingresada, no nos han dicho exactamente cuánto, pero necesitan hacerle más pruebas, por ahora parece que su estado es grave, pero no descartan una mejora si encuentran un buen tratamiento".

Akane sintió cierto alivio al escuchar que aún había esperanza, si los médicos encontraban la cura necesaria podrían salvar a su madre, sin embargo sintió un gran peso sobre su pecho, su rutinaria vida daría un giro de 180 grados a partir de ese momento. ¿De qué le servía ser de las mejores estudiantes o la mejor artista marcial si no podía ni ayudar a su madre? Para qué tanto esfuerzo en cosas tan simples como cocinar bien si luego de un día para otro todo podía cambiar para mal.

Desde ese día Akane iba a clase sin ganas, y al salir corría hacia el hospital para ver a su madre, se estaba allí con ella hasta que la hora de las visitas terminaba, luego iba a casa, cenaba, se duchaba y se iba a dormir. Su rutina ahora era otra.

Un par de semanas después de la triste noticia Akane ya no era la misma, estaba desanimada y triste y nadie la había visto sonreír desde ese día. Una de las tardes que se encontraba en el hospital tuvo que salir de la habitación de su madre y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera mientras le hacían otra prueba. Se sentó al lado de la máquina de refrescos y empezó a jugar con un papel que tenía entre los dedos nerviosa haciendo pedacitos los bordes del mismo.

-"Si sigues así lo vas a romper" le dijo una voz en un tono desafiante pero amigable, ella alzó la mirada y vio a un joven alto, debería tener su misma edad, con el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza y con unos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar. Vestía una camisa roja china y un pantalón marino un pelín ancho. Se le veía algo decaído pero al mirar su cara ella pudo ver como le sonreía.

-"Qué más te da si lo rompo…" le contestó desganada.

-"No tienes por qué ser así de grosera, ni siquiera me conoces" le dijo él un poco altivo sin perder la sonrisa.

-"Tú a mí tampoco, qué te importa si rompo este estúpido papel"

-"Me importa"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque es mío. Me lo dejé antes cuando estaba aquí sentado"

-"¡Ah! Perdona, no sabía, dis-disculpa, ¿es importante?" le dijo ella arrepentida desarrugando el trozo de papel y estirándolo para que quedara liso"

-"¡Mucho!" Dijo él alzando la mano como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Ella miró el papel y solo vio algunos garabatos pintados en él.

-"¿Qué es?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

-"No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo veo" dijo él sacándole la lengua en tono de burla pero de forma amigable. Ella soltó una leve y casi imperceptible carcajada.

-"No es divertido"

-"Pero te has reído"

-"No está bien reírse de los demás ¿sabes?"

-"Perdona, te vi algo triste y quise alegrarte… no se me da muy bien como puedes ver"

-"Se te da muy mal la verdad"

-"Psé, esto es lo que consigo por intentar ser agradable. Qué chica tan poco femenina ¡Nos vemos!" dijo él dando media vuelta.

-"Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?"

-"Saotome, Ranma ¿tu?"

-"Tendo, Akane. Gracias por intentar alegrarme" Le dijo ella sincera sonriéndole, él se quedó embobado mirando sus ojos, a pesar de su sonrisa sus ojos se veían apagados, vacíos. "Tengo que irme, encantada Saotome-kun".

-"Lo mismo digo Akane. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Ranma". Ella asintió, se levantó y se fue a la habitación de su madre. Él cogió el refresco a por el que había ido y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

A las 21h Akane se dirigió para su casa para cenar con sus hermanas, su padre iría a dormir al hospital y las tres se quedarían en su hogar. Cuando la peliazul se estiró en su cama no pudo evitar pensar en el chico de la trenza y en como de una manera absurda había conseguido hacerla sonreír, nadie en el instituto lo había intentado, sabían que estaba triste y entendían los motivos así que todos allí se limitaban a preguntarle cómo estaba y a darle ánimos. Recordó la mirada del chico, se veía también algo triste, y sin embargo se preocupó por ella y ella ni li preguntó, no podía ser tan egoísta, aunque ella estaba pasando por un mal momento era posible que él también, al fin y al cabo estaba en un hospital. Se preguntaba a quien estaría visitando, igual alguno de sus parientes estaba enfermo, o su novia… frunció el ceño al pensar en eso. ¿Cómo podía pensar en estas cosas? Los chicos nunca le habían interesado de este modo, la gran mayoría del Furinkan peleaban para conseguir una cita con ella, pero nunca accedió y pese a los millones de ramos de rosas que Kuno le mandó, tampoco tenía intención alguna de salir con él. ¿Por qué se enfadó ante la idea de que Ranma, un chico con el que sólo había hablado 5 minutos, tuviera novia? No tenía tiempo para estas cosas, debía concentrarse en su madre y en ayudar a sus hermanas en casa.

Otra semana pasó y al ver que la señora Tendo seguía ingresada decidieron turnarse para ir a visitarla. Akane iría las tardes de los lunes, miércoles y viernes, Kasumi por las mañanas y Nabiki martes y jueves tarde, Soun iría por las noches, exceptuando la del sábado cuando sería Akane la que dormiría allí.

Ese era el primer sábado que la joven tenía que pasar en el hospital. Su madre se había quedado dormida y ella se encontraba sentada a su lado en una silla dándole la mano. Pasadas dos horas, no podía conciliar el sueño y decidió ir a dar un paseo por el hospital, su madre se veía tranquila y ella necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco. Decidió bajar un par de pisos ya que en la primera planta había un pequeño jardín con una fuente que la ayudaría a relajarse. Al salir por la puerta vio que no estaba sola, en uno de los bancos reposaba un muchacho que tenía una pequeña videoconsola en las manos. Enfadado porque no conseguía pasarse una pantalla, empezó a apretar con fuerza los botones mientras gruñía casi susurrando.

-"Si sigues así lo vas a romper" dijo Akane sentándose al lado del chico. Él se giró con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando vio a la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Qué más te da si lo rompo…" contestó él divertido. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-"Hola Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"No podía dormir, ¿tu?"

-"Tampoco ¿estás… con alguien?"

-"Vaya, qué directa Akane, desde luego eres toda una marimacho, pues no, ahora no estoy con ninguna chica, ¿tu?" dijo él sonrojado aunque sintiéndose muy confiado y orgulloso al ver que la joven le preguntaba por su soltería… el irresistible encanto Saotome, pensó él.

-"¡No me refería a eso idiota! Quería decir si estás aquí por alguien, si acompañas a algún familiar en el hospital" contestó ella también roja y algo molesta por haberla incomodado, aunque en realidad se sintió algo mejor cuando procesó la información y descubrió que él le acababa de confesar que no tenía novia.

-"Ah jajaja, nop, estoy aquí solo".

-"¿Quieres decir que estás ingresado"?

-"Sip, hará ya unos 4 meses"

-"Ahm, vaya lo siento… eso es mucho." Ella dudó si preguntarle el motivo por el cual estaba ingresado, pero le pareció que si él quería ya se lo contaría. "Yo estoy aquí con mi madre, hará unas tres semanas que entró y no sabemos cuándo saldrá. Mis hermanas mi padre y yo nos turnamos para estar con ella"

-"Lo siento, ¿es grave entonces?"

-"No lo saben al cien por cien, tiene una enfermedad rara de la que aún no conocen cura… Tiene síntomas que no encajan con ninguna enfermedad conocida, hace meses empezó a encontrarse mal y hace poco más de seis semanas le hicieron unas pruebas, los resultados parece que están mal, pero nunca nos dan mucha información exacta. Los médicos dicen que aún hay esperanzas, pero yo empiezo a pensar que todo irá mal"

-"No pienses en eso Akane, debes ser positiva y mostrar lo mejor de ti para que tu madre no vea que te preocupas, los hospitales son muy tristes y a ella le gustara verte alegre y sonriendo, seguro que eso la anima. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita" de golpe se ruborizó, lo dijo sin pensar, así que giró su cara hacia el lado opuesto a Akane.

-"Gra-gracias Ranma, eres muy amable. ¿Tus padres vienen a verte a menudo?"

-"No saben que estoy aquí, nadie lo sabe"

-"¿Por qué? ¡Te debes sentir muy solo!" Preguntó ella sorprendida y algo enojada, no entendía cómo podía estar ingresado y que nadie se preocupara por él.

-"Yo no se lo he contado, no quiero que lo sepan… es una larga historia... la verdad es que eres la primera persona con quien hablo desde que entré aquí" dijo él colocando los brazos detrás de su nuca mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. "Es tarde Akane, deberíamos entrar o te resfriarás" dijo él levantándose.

-"Me quedaré un poco más Ranma, me agobia estar dentro encerrada"

-"Te entiendo, bueno, nos vemos"

-"Ranma, yo vendré todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes por las tardes y los sábados me quedaré a dormir para hacer compañía a mi madre, si quieres volver a hablar… o algo, estaré en la habitación 302" comentó algo sonrojada.

-"Gracias Akane, te lo agradezco. Por cierto al final no me has contestado" le sonrió tan dulcemente que ella tardó en reaccionar.

-"¿A qué?" Dijo ella con cara pensativa intentando recordar la pregunta a la que Ranma se refería.

-"Nada, déjalo, era una broma. Buenas noches".

Desde esa noche Akane decidió cambiar de actitud y mostrarse más optimista. Ranma le había abierto los ojos y ella entendió que no conseguiría nada sintiéndose triste y que eso solo haría sentir peor a su madre. Empezó a leer libros de medicina para conocer mejor el estado de su enfermedad y en el instituto volvió a hablar con normalidad con sus compañeros y amigas. El lunes regresó al hospital pero no vio a Ranma, esperó que él fuera a buscarla ya que ella no sabía el número de su habitación, pero no fue así. Salió a dar una vuelta y se dirigió al jardín donde habían estado hablando el sábado, pero no había ni rastro de él y en la sala de espera donde lo conoció tampoco estaba. " _Igual ya le han dado el alta_ " pensó ella, y en ese momento dos sentimientos opuestos se encontraron; estaba contenta por él si ese era el caso, pero también sintió mucha tristeza, ¿implicaría esto que no volvería a verlo nunca más? Sabía que no lo conocía demasiado, pero deseaba poder despedirse de él y agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

Los días pasaron rápido y sin darse cuenta ya era viernes de nuevo. Akane acabó pensando realmente que Ranma ya no se encontraba en el hospital, o que si lo hacía no quería verla. Ella le había dicho dónde encontrarla pero él nunca la buscó. " _Más le vale tener el alta, ese idiota, si no quería hablarme no tenía por qué ser tan amable conmigo, podría haberme dicho que no quería volver a verme… ¿pero qué dices Akane? Apenas te conoce, ni tú a él… ¿por qué sigues pensando en Ranma…?"_ se preguntaba ella sin saber la respuesta, cómo podía ser que alguien de quien no sabía casi nada le hubiera impactado tanto. Y entonces fue cuando vio que ella quería saber más cosas de él.

Ese día se despidió de su madre y al salir se sorprendió al ver a Ranma recostado en la pared de enfrente mirando al suelo. Ella lo miró extrañada, él se veía más pálido que la última vez y un poco más delgado, corrió hacia él sin pensar.

-"Hola Ranma" le dijo sonriéndole "creí que ya no te vería más".

-"Lo siento, no pude venir antes… intenté venir el lunes, y el miércoles, pero… no me dejaron. El domingo empeoré y me han tenido en la cama. Podría haberme escapado, pero me obligaron a ponerme la estúpida ropa del hospital y no quería que me vieras así"

-"Veo que has recuperado tu camisa"

-"Sí, la escondieron pero la he encontrado, nadie puede contra el gran Ranma Saotome"

-"Jaja, veo que ya estás mejor. Tengo que irme ya Ranma, mis hermanas me esperan para cenar"

-"Ok, ¿te veré mañana entonces?"

-"Claro, llegaré sobre las 21h"

-"Genial, hasta mañana Akane"

-"Hasta mañana Ranma"

...

 _Continuará..._


	2. Citas programadas

_Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste a todos :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer y especiales gracias a los que os habéis tomado unos minutos para comentar, os lo agradezco!_

...

Akane se despertó el sábado por la mañana más animada que los días anteriores, su madre parecía que pese a su estado de gravedad estaba más optimista que antes y además se sentía alegre puesto que al fin pudo ver a Ranma y saber que él la había intentado encontrar. Se preguntó qué era lo que tenía que lo retenía ingresado en el hospital, se sentía triste sabiendo que nadie le visitaba y lo comparó con su familia. Sus hermanas, su padre y ella se turnaban para que su madre no estuviera sola casi nunca, y él sin embargo estaba solo 24 horas. Ella quería ayudarlo y hacerle compañía y decidió que cuando visitara a su madre, dedicaría alguna hora a estar con él y conocerle mejor.

Salió de la cama y bajó a desayunar con Nabiki y Kasumi que hablaban amenamente de las mejoras que veían en su madre aunque seguían preocupadas por su situación. La mediana de las Tendo le pidió a Akane que tuviera una cita con Kuno, el hospital les salía caro y necesitaban sacar dinero de donde fuera, así que el joven se prestó a pagar 10000 yenes a cambio de una cita con la peliazul. Ella se negó y Nabiki le dijo que tendría que usar el plan B, vender las fotografías que le había hecho al salir de la ducha. Las expandió encima de la mesa y Akane abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, rápidamente las cogió y arrugó con fuerza mientras Kasumi se tapaba la boca con la mano. Tenía el pelo mojado y se cubría solamente con una pequeña toalla que dejaba al descubierto mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado, así que para persuadir a su hermana de que no las vendiera aceptó ir a dar un paseo con Kuno el martes por la tarde.

Una vez acabó de desayunar quedó con Yuka para estudiar en la biblioteca, quedaba un mes para los exámenes y tenía que intentar sacar buenas notas pese a su situación actual. Al terminar de leerse todos los apuntes que tenían, las dos amigas se dirigieron a la librería para comprar libretas y bolígrafos para estar preparadas para ese duro mes. Akane no se decidía, libreta pequeña o grande, cuadriculada o lisa, tapa dura o blanda, roja o negra… empezó a inspeccionar todos los rincones del lugar para encontrar la mejor, era muy detallista en estas cosas. Mientras continuaba en la búsqueda la libreta perfecta, divisó una pequeña colección de mangas a la venta, había de varios tipos, algunos títulos le sonaban, otros no y los que conocía eran sobre todo sobre historias de amor. Yuka se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-"¿Quieres comprarte alguno Akane? He leído que este está muy bien" le señaló uno de los cómics que tenía la portada llena de dibujos de corazones.

-"Bueno… no, no estaba mirando para mí…"

-"¿Entonces para quién?"

-"Es para un chico que he conocido en el hospital. ¡Pero no vayas a pensar mal! Dijo Akane sobresaltada moviendo las manos en forma de negación. "Sólo lo hago porque me siento mal por él, debe aburrirse mucho allí solo" prosiguió en un tono más apagado.

-"Aha, y dime, ¿es guapo este chico?"

-"Ay Yuka, siempre pensando en lo mismo… ¿Acaso es eso importante?"

-"Eso es un sí" comentó divertida su amiga.

-"¿Puedo ayudarles señoritas?" preguntó el dependiente que veía que las chicas no se decidían.

Al final y con la ayuda del dependiente la joven Tendo compró un par de cómics que le recomendó. Al salir de la librería Yuka interrogó a Akane, que contestaba con respuestas cortas de tipo sí y no sonrojada. Al final su amiga tenía tanto interés en conocer al muchacho que le dijo que el lunes iría a visitar a su madre, y que de paso le presentara a Ranma. A ella no le hizo demasiada gracia, tampoco sabía cómo le sentaría a él, pero pensó que esta noche, si hablaban podría comentárselo. Primero, pero, tenía que ver cómo le regalaba el par de libros sin que él sospechara nada raro.

Akane llegó al dojo, cenó sola y se dirigió hacia el hospital donde se encontró con sus hermanas que ya salían de la habitación.

-"Ya nos vamos Akane-chan, te he dejado unas galletas en la mesita de noche de mamá por si tienes hambre"

-"Muchas gracias onee-chan, os acompaño abajo" las tres hermanas se encontraban bajando las escaleras hablando de cómo había pasado su madre la tarde hasta que alguien que subía apresuradamente los escalones chocó contra Akane provocando que casi cayera al suelo.

-"¡Oh perdona! No miraba por donde iba y…" dijo el chico sujetando por la cintura a la peliazul para evitar que cayera.

-"¡Pero es que no miras por dónde vas!" empezó a gritar ella enfadada hasta que se dio cuenta de que quien la estaba aguantando era el chico de la trenza. "¿Ra-Ranma? Ya suéltame pervertido"

-"Oi Akane no te reconocí, perdona, ahm… ¿ya te vas? Creí que llegarías ahora…" dijo él sonrojado separándose de ella y rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha mirando al suelo.

-"Sólo acompañaba a mis hermanas a la salida" dijo algo colorada, sus hermanas no pasarían esto por alto.

-"¿No nos presentas a tu novio Akane?" dijo Nabiki guiñándole el ojo a su hermana pequeña.

-"¡NO SOMOS NADA!" gritaron los dos a la vez, se miraron con los puños cerrados y giraron sus caras hacia el lado opuesto.

-"Hola, soy Saotome, Ranma" dijo él haciendo una reverencia a las chicas".

-"¿Saotome… de qué me suena ese nombre?" pensó en voz alta "encantada Ranma, yo soy Kasumi la hermana mayor de Akane-chan y ella es Nabiki, la mediana. Ya nos íbamos, que tengáis buena noche" ella empezó a adelantarse pero Nabiki se quedó atrás, con el dedo índice le hizo seña a Ranma para que se acercara a ella, él dudoso le hizo caso.

-"Ranma-kun, si quieres fotos de Akane, solo tienes que decírmelo, son 500 yens"

-"¿Fo-fotos de Akane, para qué querría yo fotos de alguien como ella…?" dijo él la mar de confundido.

-"Sí mira, estas son de Akane entrenando y estas de la du…" no pudo terminar de enseñarle las fotos al chico ya que la peliazul se las arrebató rápidamente y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Al ver lo enfadada que estaba, Nabiki se retiró con una sonrisa gritándole a Ranma que ya harían negocios otro día. El pobre chico no entendía nada y miró extrañado a Akane, quien sonrojada e indignada empezó a subir las escaleras.

-"Ey Akane, ¡espera!"

-"¿Dónde ibas corriendo así? Podrías haber lastimado a alguien"

-"Ya, lo siento… vi que ya eran las 21:05h y pensé que ya habías llegado, y bueno, pues subía a ver si te encontraba" Akane se volteó incrédula a mirarle a los ojos.

-"¿Venías a verme a mí?" le dijo sonriendo.

-"Sí…" él miró al suelo notando el calor en sus mejillas, así que se perdió la gran sonrisa que sus palabras provocaron en Akane.

-"Nos vemos a las 23h en el jardín si te parece bien, primero quiero estar un rato con mi madre" ella le sonrió y él asintió contento.

Ranma se fue dirección a su habitación, ese lugar donde había vivido ya durante cuatro meses, una habitación donde se sentía encerrado entre cuatro paredes, pero donde hasta ese momento no le había importado estar. De repente, desde que conoció a Akane tuvo ganas de salir, de sentirse libre, de poder verla cuando quisiera. No quería tener que esperar sus visitas programadas, no sabía nada de ella y sin embargo quería conocerlo todo, hoy había descubierto que tenía dos hermanas, ninguna se le asemejaba, la mayor parecía una persona muy tierna y amable y la mediana muy atrevida y avispada, sin embargo aún no sabía qué pensar de Akane. Era malhumorada y tenía mal carácter, eso ya lo había comprobado en el poco tiempo que sabía de su existencia, y aún así sentía el deber, un deseo inexplicable, de protegerla. No quería verla triste, no quería que nada malo le pasara, quería que esa sonrisa que tantos pocos momentos había disfrutado formara parte de su día a día. Pero él tenía tantas cosas por esconder, tantos secretos que no quería revelar. Su estancia en el hospital era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle, no le sería fácil, pero quería confiar en ella. Y si ella llegara a pensar que era raro, o si no creyese una palabra de lo que él tenía que explicar, ¿cómo podría seguir intentando hacerla feliz? Ranma se sentía raro, nunca había pensado tanto en cosas como esta, hasta entonces su vida se había centrado en entrenar y ahora, lo único que quería era ponerse bueno, y ya no por él mismo, sino por ella. ¿Desde cuándo soy así? Pensaba confundido. Se estiró en la cama y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, aún quedaban casi dos horas por volverla a ver y ya estaba nervioso. Sabía que fuera había personas preocupadas por él, pero no quería que nadie sintiera lástima del gran Saotome, él era fuerte, era el mejor artista marcial habido y por haber, o como mínimo lo fue. Sentía que era el momento de tomarse en serio su recuperación, había perdido las ganas de seguir luchando contra aquello que lo retenía allí encerrado, pero volvió a encontrar un motivo por el qué luchar. Pero él no sabía afrontar sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo traducirlos en palabras, no entendía como alguien como Akane seguía sintiendo interés en él, un interés puro. Recordó como ella fue corriendo hacia él sonriendo el día anterior, se alegraba de verle y no pudo evitar compararlo con las veces que Shampoo o Ukyo corrían hacia él, de forma demandante, casi obligadas por una imposición que ellas mismas se habían impuesto.

Quería volver a entrenar, a viajar y descubrir nuevas técnicas, a sentirse fuerte y animado, quería volver a ser el Ranma seguro de sí mismo, ese al que nada temía, pero primero quería verla a ella y agradecerle, como pudiera, evitando la vergüenza, que le hubiera abierto los ojos.

Llegaron las 23h casi sin darse cuenta y corrió hacia el jardín donde habían quedado, pero a pocos pasos de la puerta aminoró la velocidad para que ella no notara sus ansias. La vio sentada en el banco y se acercó para colocarse a su lado.

-"¿Quieres?" dijo Akane mostrándole las galletas de Kasumi. Cogió una y la comió.

-"Mmm están riquísimas ¿Las has hecho tú?"

\- "No, las hizo Kasumi, ella se encarga de las tareas de casa ahora que mamá está aquí. A mi no se me dan bien esas cosas" dijo algo apagada.

-"Ves cómo te calé rápido, eres una marimacho" dijo él burlándose amigablemente de ella. Ella lo golpeó en el costado.

-"Oye, eso es muy poco femenino"

-"Ya dejaste claro a mi hermana que no era guapa, qué más te da si soy femenina o no"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Le dijiste que para qué querías fotos de alguien como yo"

-"No, no me refería a eso, no mal pienses, eres una mal pensada"

-"Y tu un insensible" los dos se quedaron callados un minuto intentando calmar su enfado y evitar seguir con la absurda disputa.

-"Akane, tu hermana quería venderme una foto tuya, me dijo que entrenando, ¿qué practicas?"

-"Ah, ¡artes marciales!" dijo ella llena de entusiasmo "tenemos un dojo, mi padre es de la Escuela de Combate de estilo libre, y desde pequeña me enseñó sus técnicas, aún no soy muy buena, aunque he derrotado ya a unos cuantos" soltó orgullosa.

-"¡Qué casualidad! Yo también practico las artes marciales de estilo libre, bueno… practicaba…"

-"Ra-Ranma puedo preguntarte por qué estás…" él la interrumpió, aún no quería contarle cómo llegó a estar en el hospital.

-"¿Cómo está tu madre?" ella entendió rápido que no quería seguir con el tema, así que le sonrió y comenzó a hablar mientras cogía una de las galletas de su hermana.

-"Creo que está mejor, aunque los médicos siguen sin darnos muchas pistas, creo que no quieren arriesgarse a equivocarse. Pero te hice caso Ranma, me mantendré positiva por ella, desde que hablamos he estado más animada e intento hacer todo lo posible para que ella me vea sonreír… yo, yo… quería darte las gracias y bueno… toma" sacó rápidamente de una bolsa los dos cómics que le había comprado y se los tiró avergonzada hacia sus piernas. Él la miró un momento, se alegró enormemente de saber que la había ayudado y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su regazo. Cogió los dos cómics y los miró sorprendido.

-"Muchas gracias Akane, no tenías por qué, yo solo te dije lo que creía de verdad. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. En realidad yo… yo… también quería agradecerte, bueno…" se quedó pensando cómo podía decirle algo así si no sabía qué tenía que agradecerle exactamente… ¿Gracias por aparecer en mi vida? ¿Gracias por sonreír? ¿Gracias por hablarme? Todo le parecía absurdo y cursi. "Gracias por los cómics" acabó diciendo rindiéndose ante sí mismo.

-"No hay de qué. Y dime, ¿qué técnicas dominas?"

Continuaron hablando de artes marciales durante una hora. La gran pasión de los dos jóvenes parecía incrementar en cada frase, cuando uno explicaba alguna anécdota relacionada con alguna de sus técnicas el otro respondía intentando adivinar cómo contrarrestarla. Ranma le contó lo bien que dominaba el Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken o el Hiryu Shoten Ha, sin embargo prefirió guardarse para más adelante, si lo creía necesario, su fatídica experiencia que le llevó a conocer el Neko Ken.

Cuando Akane vio el reloj se sobresaltó, ella no podía olvidar que iba al hospital a ver a su madre y no a estar con Ranma, aunque le doliera muchísimo tener que dejarle solo de nuevo. Se levantó rápidamente y cogió la bolsa que llevaba con ella para girarse lentamente y mirar a Ranma, que la estaba observando con un gran brillo en los ojos, notaba que la charla sobre artes marciales había animado al chico y eso la contentó enormemente.

-"Ranma mira qué tarde es, tengo que ir con mi madre y tú deberías ir a descansar, no creo que a los enfermeros les haga gracia que estés por aquí a estas horas"

-"Tranquila Akane, para ellos ya estoy durmiendo desde hace rato, he usado otra de mis técnicas para que crean que Ranma Saotome está dormido desde las 22h" le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-"Bueno señor Saotome, yo ya me voy, ¿nos… nos veremos el lunes?"

-"¿A qué hora te levantarás? ¿Crees que podemos vernos hoy por la mañana?" preguntó él con esperanzas de seguir con esta conversación que tantos recuerdos le había traído de sus entrenamientos. Ya había olvidado lo bien que las artes marciales le hacían sentir, y de nuevo gracias a ella, consiguió tener unas ganas infernales de volver a vivir.

-"No sé… mi padre viene a hacer el relevo sobre las 8h de la mañana, así que creo que hasta pasado mañana no podremos vernos. Por cierto, el lunes vendrá mi mejor amiga a ver a mi madre, espero que no te importe si te la presento"

-"Ah, por mi bien, me da igual. Buenas noches Akane" Ranma se giró hacia la puerta del jardín algo enojado, no solo le había dicho que no podían verse el domingo por la mañana si no que además el lunes vendría con una amiga, seguramente una chica aburrida con la que tendría que compartir la atención de Akane.

-"Ranma, lo siento…" dijo ella agarrándolo de la camisa para que frenara, ante su sorpresa él se volteó y le sonrió algo sonrojado por la acción de la chica.

-"No pasa nada, nos vemos el lunes"

...

Continuará...

¿Qué pasará con Yuka y Ranma, se llevarán bien? ¿Y la cita de Akane con Kuno, se llevará a cabo?


	3. Juntos

**Por fin un nuevo capítulo, uno más sentimental en esta ocasión... debe ser este frío mes :) Muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando, prometo responderos a todos. Espero de todo corazón que os guste, ¡Un abrazo enorme!**

...

Ranma despertó sonriente, su charla la noche anterior con Akane sobre artes marciales había encendido esa llama que creía apagada. Decidió ir a entrenar un poco, las enfermeras se lo prohibían, le dejaban como mucho correr en la cinta durante media hora, pero él pensó que si empezaba a practicar de nuevo, poco a poco, paulatinamente cada vez aguantaría más y al final volvería a ser el mismo de siempre. Tenía todo el domingo por delante, así que trazó un plan para que no le pillaran, tenía que controlar bien los horarios de sus medicinas y de la comida, pero durante las otras horas podía deslizarse hacia el tejado y entrenar sin que nadie se enterara.

Akane salió del hospital temprano a la llegada de su padre, y decidió que aprovecharía ese día para estudiar, aunque su mente no le dejaba concentrarse como debía. Pensaba en Ranma y en todas las dudas que tenía sobre él. Le parecía tan misterioso y a pesar de los malos modales del chico, creía ver en él un lado muy tierno. Recordó la mirada del de la trenza hablando de la Escuela de combate libre, una mirada sincera, emocionada, como la de un niño al que acaban de invitar al parque de atracciones. ¿Qué probabilidades había además de que los dos practicaran el mismo estilo de artes marciales? Por lo que sabía solo ella y su padre la seguían. Tenía ganas de que fuera lunes de nuevo para volver a hablar con él, aunque odiaba que fuera en un hospital, le encantaría poder conversar tomando un helado, o incluso enseñarle el dojo para que él le mostrara sus técnicas. Ojalá pudiera ayudarlo, pero ni sabía qué era lo que él tenía. ¿Y si era grave? No lo parecía, normalmente se le veía bien, no en plena forma, y algo más pálido de lo normal, pero como mínimo no tenía que estar en cama 24 horas. Esperaba que él acabara confiando en ella y le contara todo.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con sus dos hermanas, que la esperaban para desayunar en la mesa del comedor, aunque Akane sabía por la mirada de Nabiki que la interrogaría para saber más de Ranma.

-"Y bien A-ka-ne-chan, ¿no tienes nada que contarnos?"

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-"Pues a Ranma-kun, a qué va a ser" dijo la mediana maliciosamente.

-"Ranma es solo un amigo que he conocido en el hospital"

-"Acabas de llamarle Ranma, y en ayer también lo hiciste. Sin embargo a Ryoga-kun, tu amigo de la infancia siempre le llamas Ryoga-kun y a Kuno, Kuno-senpai… claramente te sientes mucho más a gusto con Ranma…" la menor de las hermanas se sonrojó… tenía razón. Era mucho más cercana y natural con Ranma que con cualquiera de sus otros amigos… no utilizaba ningún honorífico con él, simplemente le llamaba por su primer nombre, algo que ella no tenía por costumbre hacer. En Japón lo normal era nombrar a las personas por su apellido o utilizar el nombre seguido de algún honorífico para mostrar respeto si aquel con quien se habla no es muy íntimo, pero con Ranma simplemente, no le hacía falta.

-"Nabiki-chan, no la molestes, debe estar cansada de dormir en el hospital. Ves a descansar y tranquila, a mí me parece que Ranma-kun es un gran chico, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre él." Sonrió dulcemente Kasumi a su hermana pequeña para tranquilizarla.

La peliazul se retiró a su habitación, tenía que estudiar sí o sí si quería mantener sus buenas notas y hacerle ver a su madre que todo seguía igual en sus vidas. Empezaba a hartarse de no conocer el estado real de la mujer, los médicos no confirmaban ni desmentían nada. Probaban nuevos medicamentos a diario en ella para ver cuál era el más afectivo y nunca les daban una fecha exacta de alta. En realidad echaba de menos la vida tal y como la conocía antes, echaba de menos cenar con todos y explicarles cómo le había ido el día, entrenar en el dojo con su padre o ir a comprar con su madre, incluso las fatídicas clases de cocina con Kasumi. Tenía que concentrarse y sacar lo mejor de sí, mantenerse positiva y ayudar a todos en cuanto pudiera.

Por otro lado el joven Saotome comió a las 13h como de costumbre y cuando la enfermera recogió los restos, él le dijo que quería dormir un poco, que se notaba cansado y que por favor no le molestaran en 2 horas, la chica asintió y cerró la puerta al salir. Ranma colocó la almohada simulando su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas y escaló por la ventana hasta llegar al tejado, su habitación estaba en el primer piso así que llegar hasta arriba del todo ya podía contar como parte del entrenamiento. Tenía un par de horas para ejercitar los músculos que ya empezaban a notarse dormidos, así que lo aprovechó al máximo aunque era consciente de su estado y conocía sus limitaciones.

Lunes llegó rápido, Akane quedó con Yuka al salir de la escuela para ir directas al hospital. Al llegar fueron hacia la habitación de la señora Tendo y Yuka le obsequió con un pequeño detalle de parte de sus padres. Hablaron con ella un rato hasta que su madre le dijo a Akane:

-"Deberías presentarle Ranma-kun a Yuka-chan, si no le visitas hoy se extrañará" la peliazul se sonrojó y sorprendió, ¿desde cuándo su madre sabía de la existencia del muchacho? ¡Nabiki! pensó.

-"Mamá…cómo…"

-"Una madre lo sabe todo hija, además mi ventana da al jardín y Nabiki no sabe tener la boca cerrada" le guiñó un ojo a la menor de las Tendo sonriendo con picardía. Ella rodó los ojos al pensar en lo entrometida que era su hermana.

Akane salió de la habitación seguida por su amiga, no sabía dónde encontrar al muchacho así que caminaba con la esperanza de toparse con él, ahora que lo pensaba aún no sabía el número de su habitación, tenía que preguntárselo. Regresando de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba su madre puesto que desistía en la búsqueda del chico vio a lo lejos como él se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación de la señora Tendo. Tenía que prevenir como fuera que ella lo viera, seguro que si se conocían su madre diría algo que podría ponerla en evidencia. Su familia era experta en este tipo de cosas. La joven emprendió una carrera hacia Ranma y su amiga le seguía, aunque de lejos, no podía alcanzar la velocidad de la peliazul. Ella empezó a gritarle y él se giró, a 5 pasos del muchacho tropezó con uno de los asientos del pasillo e iba directa al suelo cuando Ranma saltó rápidamente y la cogió en brazos evitando que cayera. Yuka tenía los ojos como platos, qué rapidez, qué fuerza, qué ojos y qué cuerpo pensó ella.

-"Resulta que además de marimacho también eres torpe" dijo él sin dejar de sujetarla, Akane sonrojada le pellizco el brazo para que la soltara.

-"Eres un idiota…" los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente, sus miradas transmitían entre rabia y enfado, pero poco a poco se iban tornando más mansas, una admiraba los ojos azul marino del chico y el otro se había perdido en las largas pestañas de Akane. Yuka no quería romper ese raro momento, pero decidió que tenía que intervenir.

-"Ejem, Akane-chan, sigo aquí…."

-"Oh perdona, Ranma esta es Yuka-chan mi mejor amiga, Yuka-chan él es Ranma mi… un…" Akane no sabía cómo presentarle, ¿eran ya amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿Algo más? Su cabeza empezó a doler con tanto pensamiento. Ranma la vio dudar, así que se adelantó a la muchacha.

-"Hola, soy Ranma Saotome, encantado" él hizo una leve reverencia y la sonrisa de Ranma llamó tanto la atención de Yuka que sin querer se sonrojó.

-"Ranma… ¿estás bien? Te veo más pálido que otros días" dijo algo preocupada Akane que vio al joven de la trenza un poco agotado.

-"¿Eh? Ah sí, no te preocupes, me entraron ganas de entrenar e igual me he esforzado más de lo que debería" respondió él rascándose la nuca sin perder la sonrisa.

-"Estás muy fuerte Ranma" le dijo Yuka tocándole el brazo al muchacho, él la miró con desgana y Akane frunció el ceño.

-"Creo que nunca te había visto con el uniforme Akane, ¿vienes del instituto?"

-"Sip, hemos venido a ver a la señora Tendo y a conocerte. Dice Akane-chan que practicas artes marciales como ella, ¿sabías que se le da muy bien? Cada día lucha contra un montón de chicos que quieren una cita con ella" dijo coqueta Yuka "pero yo estoy libre" continuó la joven. No es que quisiera robarle a su amiga el chico, pero la peliazul, testaruda como ella sola la convenció de que Ranma no le interesaba para nada, que solo eran amigos y que eso sería todo lo lejos que llegarían. Así que se lo tomó en serio y decidió probar suerte con el apuesto joven.

-"¿Significa eso que tu no estás libre Akane?" Preguntó él sin hacer caso a la chica. La peliazul sonrió, Ranma seguía ignorando a Yuka y eso la contentó, iba a responder pero su amiga se adelantó.

-"¿No te lo ha contado? Mañana tiene una cita con Kuno-senpai. Es un chico de nuestro instituto que lleva muuucho tiempo detrás de Akane-chan, cada día la recibe en la entrada de la escuela con un ramo de rosas y la reta para conseguir una cita. Ella siempre gana, pero, aún no sé cómo ella ha accedido a salir mañana con él" explicó Yuka enérgica, se alegraba de que Akane por fin saliera con algún chico, aunque éste fuera Kuno…

-"¡Ja! ¿y quién querría tener una cita con una marimacho como tu?"

-"Uy Ranma, ¿no será que estás celoso?" dijo tímida Akane, desde luego el chico parecía celoso.

-"¡Yo no estoy celoso! Cómo podría…yo…yo…no…" Ranma empezó a ver borroso, poco a poco la silueta de las chicas se difuminó y perdió el control de su cuerpo, empezó a caer lentamente, sus piernas no respondían " _no, ahora no…"_ es todo lo que pudo pensar antes de chocar contra el suelo.

El joven de la trenza despertó poco a poco, abrió los ojos y rápidamente supo que se encontraba estirado en la cama de su habitación. Miró fijamente la mancha del techo, aquella mancha que cada mañana veía, una con forma de flor de cerezo que le recordaba los meses que llevaba internado. Se notaba cansado, le pesaba todo el cuerpo, pero especialmente el brazo derecho. Intentó mover su inmóvil extremidad, pero no pudo, se giró lentamente para ver qué ocurría y de golpe vio a Akane encima de éste. Tenía su mano cogida y reposaba su cabeza encima de su brazo.

Se quedó mirando a la peliazul que dormía dulcemente. Ya era de noche, Ranma no sabía qué hora era, pero la oscuridad de la calle le hizo pensar que ya serían más de las nueve. _"¿Ha estado aquí todo el rato? Su amiga se habrá ido ya… es tarde. Akane habrá perdido la tarde conmigo, tendría que haber estado con su madre… no la entiendo… no sé por qué sigue hablándome, mostrando interés en mi… ni le he contado porqué estoy aquí, y aún así sigue a mi lado…¿Es esto lo que llamarán tener un amigo?_ "

Ella se desveló poco a poco y vio como él la estaba observando pensativo, tenía cara de preocupación pero parecía que ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos intentando entender los pensamientos del otro, sin separar sus manos que aún seguían entrelazadas. Un ruido en el exterior les hizo entrar en razón y ambos se soltaron sonrojándose.

-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien, mejor, gra-gracias por estar aquí, no hacía falta"

-"¡Claro que hacía falta! Te has desmayado de repente Ranma, me he asustado mucho"

-"Lo siento, debí advertírtelo… pero no quería preocuparte, bastante tienes con lo de tu madre"

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Ranma, puedes confiar en mi" Él levantó su cabeza y la miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos. De verdad alguien se preocupaba por él, después de tanto tiempo pensó que ya no tendría que pasar por todo eso él solo, que por fin tenía a alguien a su lado capaz de entenderle.

-"Akane, lo que te voy a contar te va a parecer muy raro, y puede que ni lo creas pero por favor, voy a ser del todo sincero contigo, deja que te cuente todo y luego juzga tu misma. ¿si?" ella asintió mientras él se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en el borde del colchón, ella se levantó de la silla y se colocó junto a él. "Como te conté el otro día, he dedicado mi vida a entrenar con mi padre desde que tenía cuatro años, recorrimos muchos países, entre ellos China. Cuando tenía 16 años, hará un año y pico, fuimos a Jusenkyo, ¿has oído hablar de ese lugar?" Ella asintió de nuevo mientras permanecía en silencio "bien, allí mi padre y yo caímos en dos de los estanques malditos, él en el del panda ahogado y yo en el de la… de la… chica. Como debes saber, gracias a esta maldición cada vez que yo era mojado con agua fría me convertía en mujer y mi padre en panda." Akane abrió los ojos de par en par, pero prefirió no decir nada. Ranma seguía hablando con la mirada clavada en el suelo. "Después de eso decidimos que era tiempo de regresar, pero no podía volver con mi madre. Mi padre le juró que yo volvería siendo un hombre entre hombres, y si no lo lograba ambos cometeríamos seppuku. Me obsesioné. Todo lo que quería era deshacerme de esa estúpida maldición, no me atrevía a ver a mi propia madre, de hecho mi padre me lo prohibió y desde los cuatro años que no la veo, ya no sé ni qué cara tiene. Traté de deshacerme de la maldición de mil maneras, a cada cual más absurda que la anterior, pero nunca lo conseguía. Un día, hace 5 meses, desesperado conocí a un hombre que me juró tener el remedio. Fui con él a un edificio casi abandonado, él vivía allí, malvivía mejor dicho. Decía que era un brujo que años atrás ejerció como médico, pero que lo suyo era mezclar la medicina convencional con la brujería. A cambio de mi vitalidad, él me suministró 5 inyecciones durante 7 días. La maldición desapareció".

Ranma suspiró fuertemente, era un suspiro que caminaba entre el alivio y la melancolía. Por fin lo había soltado. Aquello que se negó a contar a todo el mundo, ni los médicos, ni las enfermeras, ni su padre ni evidentemente su madre conocían el trato que él había hecho con ese hombre, nadie sabía lo inmaduro que había sido al aceptar un trato así, excepto Akane. ¿Qué pensaría ella de alguien que regaló parte de su vitalidad por una maldición que lo único que hacía era convertirle en chica? Decidió continuar con su explicación sin mirarla, no se atrevía.

"Cuando regresaba de casa de aquel hombre empecé a sentirme débil, me cansaba rápidamente, me costaba mucho hacer cualquier cosa, y cuando más intentaba hacer algo, peor me sentía, hasta que un día, me desmayé. Desperté en este hospital, y desde entonces no he salido. Dicen que mi sistema nervioso falla, no saben por qué, yo sí, mi vitalidad se esfuma cuando hago cualquier esfuerzo, lo noto, lo siento, es como si pequeñas partes de mi desaparecieran, como si mis fuerzas murieran. No me dan el alta porque me desmayo casi a diario, el día que te conocí acababa de recuperarme de uno de ellos. No quiero preocupar a nadie, ni a mis padres ni a aquellos que de alguna manera podría considerar mis amigos, por eso no intento salir de aquí. Me siento culpable de esta situación, cómo pude haber sido tan ingenuo, tan inmaduro… mi maldición no era nada comparada con esto. Decidí que al merecerme este castigo por idiota no lucharía por salir de aquí, no volvería a entrenar, hasta que te conocí." Akane levantó su mirada y posó su mano encima de la de Ranma mientras le caían lágrimas de los ojos. No podía controlarse, no entendía por qué él decidió pasar por todo esto solo, la historia era increíble, pero si era cierta, era muy triste. Por el bien de sus seres queridos prefirió quedarse allí solo sin molestar a nadie antes que pedir ayuda para encontrar su cura. "Sé lo que estás pensando Akane, ¿por qué no intentas curarte?, ¿verdad? La respuesta es fácil. Al intentar curarme de la maldición de Jusenkyo lo empeoré todo, hubo ocasiones en que puse en peligro mi vida y la de los demás por salvarme a mi mismo… no pienso dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir. No volveré a ser tan egoísta." Ella le apretó la mano, muy fuerte.

-"Ranma, por favor, deja que yo te ayude…"

-"No. Es algo que he decidido yo. Después de hablar contigo sobre artes marciales, después de recordar lo bien que me hacen sentir y después de…de… ver el brillo en tu mirada cuando me hablabas de tu dojo quise recuperar el tiempo perdido. Entrené ayer, y esta mañana, y lo único que he conseguido ha sido desmayarme y preocuparte. ¡Preocuparte y causarte molestias Akane! Aquello que juré que no volvería a pasar, lo he vuelto a hacer" él se derrumbó, colocó los codos encima de sus rodillas y se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza, hundida hasta el cuello.

-"Ranma, yo también soy una artista marcial, deja que te ayude, entre los dos estoy segura de que encontraremos una solución. Tu fuiste quien me dijo que tenía que permanecer alegre por mi madre, ahora… yo… lo estaré por ti también. Quiero que me veas sonreír cada día, y quiero… quiero verte sonreír a ti también.

-"Akane…"

-"Así que nos vemos el miércoles Ranma, no te esfuerces demasiado, te juro que investigaré y juntos conseguiremos deshacernos de esta nueva maldición" ella le sonrió y se levantó estirando y alisando la falda, para después secarse las lágrimas que ya tenía casi secas en las mejillas.

-"Gracias Akane, suerte en tu cita mañana" él sonrió sinceramente y ella movió los labios en señal de desagrado.

-"No es lo que crees… Kuno es un pesado y ni me gusta para nada, pero le prometí a Nabiki que saldría con él, y no puedo echarme para atrás. Pero si intenta algo raro, si se acerca demasiado a mí le patearé toda la cara" gritó enérgica.

-"jajaja tan femenina como siempre. En ese caso, cuando salga de aquí le patearé la cara contigo".

...

¡Próximamente la cita de Akane y Kuno, novedades en la enfermedad de la madre de Akane y un Ranma protector y celoso!


	4. El adiós

**Seguimos con el fanfic :) Muchísimas gracias como siempre a todos los comentarios, los favoritos y los que siguen la historia. Espero seguir sabiendo qué os parecen los capítulos. En este aparecen nuevos personajes que seguramente ya echabais de menos en una historia de Ranma... más humor y menos tristeza, aunque también hay algún momento intenso...**

 **¡Abrazos!**

...

Akane se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para su cita con Tatewaki Kuno, no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero él se comprometió a pagarle 10000 yenes a Nabiki y debido a su situación familiar necesitaban el dinero. La peliazul optó por un vestido rosa, liso, con la falda por las rodillas y las mangas cortas que caían ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Quedaron en el parque de Nerima, ella llegaba uno 10 minutos tarde, pero Kuno ya llevaba esperándola desde hacía media hora con un enorme ramo de rosas.

-"¡Tendo Akane, a mis brazos!" exclamó el joven que corría acercándose a la chica, quien hábilmente lo esquivó provocando que éste chocara contra un árbol.

-"Hola Kuno-senpai, ¿qué tal estás?"

-"Ahora que estás conmigo mejor que nunca. Te he preparado una tarde sin igual mi pequeña tigresa".

-"Yo no soy tu pequeña nada…" él la ignoró y prosiguió con su discurso.

-"Primero iremos al cine a ver una película de miedo, donde podrás cogerte a mi todo lo que quieras, mi fuerte brazo resistirá tus abrazos causados por los sustos del film. Te demostraré mi hombría, tu puedes gritar todo lo que quieras mi dulce damisela. Después daremos un romántico paseo por el lago, iremos en barca y allí podrás besarme bajo la luz del ocaso. Tus labios se unirán a los míos en un apasionado beso que fusionará nuestros corazones en uno." Akane se había adelantado y ya casi no escuchaba las tonterías que Kuno iba diciendo, ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos "después nos iremos a cenar a un lugar exquisito que solo abrirá para nosotros dos, eso de ser rico y conocido es lo mejor, cuando nos casemos ya te acostumbrarás mi amada Tendo" él empezó a reír y cuando vio lo lejos que estaba la chica corrió hacia ella.

-"Kuno-senpai, ¿sabes qué me gustaría que hiciéramos en realidad? Como dices, tu eres tan fuerte y puedes protegerme tan bien, que me gustaría que fuéramos a la casa abandonada que hay a las afueras de Nerima, sola no me atrevía a ir pero contigo, quizás sí…" Akane pensó que esa podía ser la casa a la que Ranma fue con el hombre que le robó la vitalidad, y ya que tenía que perder la tarde con Kuno, pensó que mejor aprovechar el tiempo e ir a investigar algo sobre su caso.

-"¡Oh Akane Tendo, qué temeraria eres, me encanta! Ahora llamo a Sasuke para idiota, pero ganas no le faltaban.

Acompañados por Sasuke que conducía uno de los coches de lujo de Kuno, llegaron a la casa semi-abandonada. Bajaron y Tatewaki le ordenó a su sirviente que fuera a inspeccionar el lugar, no quería que su cita corriera ningún peligro. Esperaron en la puerta hasta que escucharon una explosión y Sasuke regresó corriendo.

-"¡Huya amo, huya!" gritaba desesperado perseguido por una ola de humo que provenía del interior del edificio.

-"¡Largo de aquí lagartija!" se oía una voz de hombre mayor salir del interior.

-"Salga de su escondite desgraciado, dé la cara" dijo con seriedad Kuno colocando su espada delante agarrándola con fuerza con las dos manos.

-"¿Quién osa venir a mi casa a molestar…Ooohh una jovencita, ¡Sweeto!"

…

Ranma se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del hospital un poco inquieto, no dejaba de pensar en que Akane estaba teniendo una cita con un repugnante tipo en ese mismo instante. _"¿Será que estoy celoso? Nah, no puede ser… celoso de Akane, jajaja qué tontería… si es una marimacho… pero… está preciosa cuando sonríe… arg Saotome, ¿qué te pasa?_ " pensaba el joven de la trenza sin prestar atención hacia donde caminaba hasta que topó con alguien.

-"Oh disculpe, no la vi" dijo él haciendo una reverencia.

-"No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída" él se quedó mirando a la mujer embobado.

-"¿Te ocurre algo?"

-"No, no, perdón, es solo que se parece mucho a alguien" dijo él sonrojado. Ella sonrió.

-"¿A Akane-chan quizás?

-"Eh… sí…cómo sabía…ah, oh, usted es la señora Tendo"

-"Así es Ranma-kun, ya era hora de que nos conociéramos"

-"¿Cómo sabe que yo…."

-"Jajaja una madre lo sabe todo, ya se lo dije a mi hija"

-"¿Cómo…Cómo está?"

-"Podemos sentarnos si quieres, en realidad quería hablar contigo. Salgamos al jardín" él la siguió hasta los bancos donde normalmente se sentaba con Akane. Era raro hablar con ella, pero se parecía tanto a la peliazul que le transmitía tranquilidad y confianza. Se sentía a gusto con ella. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que su hija menor, era algo menos robusta que ella, y aunque sus ojos eran de color verde olivo tenía el mismo brillo en ellos que Akane.

"Hoy los médicos me han dado nuevas noticias, parece que hay un hospital en Kyoto donde podría llegar a recuperarme del todo. No es del todo seguro, pero allí disponen de una medicina que aquí no tienen. Además allí hay un equipo de investigadores que se han tomado la molestia de analizar mi caso para descubrir esta nueva enfermedad, espero que no se les ocurra ponerle mi nombre si al final conocen la causa… mmm supongo que estaría mejor que pusieran mi nombre a la cura, ¿no crees que sería genial? Jajaja mi nombre salvaría vidas" Ranma la miraba con entusiasmo, desde luego eran buenas noticias, se alegraba mucho por ella y por Akane. Su madre era enérgica como la hija, y también divagaba como ella algo que le divertía mucho.

-"Me alegro mucho señora Tendo, son muy buenas noticias, Akane se pondrá muy contenta"

-"No le digas nada aún por favor, no quiero ilusionarles. No hasta que sea del todo seguro, aún no saben si podrán trasladarme o si la cura funcionará. Hay un 50% de posibilidades de que rechace el tratamiento, y sea aún peor" él asintió, entendía a la mujer. "Ranma-kun, prométeme una cosa, si al final no va bien, si no salgo de esta, prométeme que cuidarás de Akane-chan" él dudó, ¿por qué le confiaba esta mujer a la que acababa de conocer el cuidado de su hija? De algún modo inconscientemente asintió, su deseo de proteger a Akane pasara lo que pasara era mayor que su timidez, "y si… todo sale bien Ranma-kun, prométeme que la protegerás igualmente" él giró su cara lentamente hacia la mujer…

-"Yo no…no la entiendo…"

-"Aunque Akane-chan es una chica muy fuerte y valiente, le irá muy bien tener a alguien como tú a su lado cuidándola" su madre le guiñó el ojo y él se sonrojó ¿le estaba proponiendo/dando permiso para salir con Akane o estaba alucinando?

-"Yo… no sé si podré hacer eso… estoy aquí encerrado y no…"

-"No digas eso, saldrás pronto de aquí, eres un chico fuerte y esto que tienes ahora tan solo es una prueba en tu vida, te queda mucho por vivir, mucho por ver fuera de este hospital" ella sonrió, con una sonrisa que parecían tener las mujeres de la familia Tendo, una sonrisa a la que nada podías negarle.

….

-"¡Suélteme viejo verde!" Gritaba Akane intentando deshacerse del hombre que salió de la casa y saltó directo hacia su pecho.

-"Bestia degenerada, suelte a mi princesa o lo pagará caro" amenazó Kuno con su espada.

-"Oh, ¿así es como tratáis a un pobre anciano que vive solo en esta casa abandonada?" dijo el hombre poniendo ojitos de cordero.

-"No me da ninguna pena señor. ¿Le suena el nombre de Ranma Saotome?"

-"¡Oh claro! Cómo olvidar sus pechos…sus curvas, …" decía el señor ante la atónita mirada de Akane que lo miraba con asco y desprecio. "Seguidme jóvenes"

Caminaron tras el hombrecillo hasta adentrarse en la casa. La única decoración que había eran piezas de lencería por doquier, braguitas, sostenes, medias, … lo que dejó sin palabras a los tres "invitados".

-"¡Llegamos! Dejadme pensar, ¿dónde está, dónde está? ¡Ah sí, aquí!" el viejo abrió un cajón y sacó unas fotografías, se las pasó a Akane.

-"No entiendo señor, ¿quién es está chica? Espere… se parece a…¡no puede ser!"

-"En efecto, es Ranma"

-"¡Oh Akane-san, qué agradable sorpresa, me has traído aquí para deleitar mis ojos con esta diosa pelirroja… ¿dónde está? Acepto encantado pasar esta cita con las dos, Tatewaki Kuno tiene amor suficiente para ambas"

-"¡Dígame cómo puedo curar a Ranma, devuélvale lo que le robó!"

-"Viejo, espero que no le haya hecho nada a la diosa de la trenza" Kuno divagaba en sus propios pensamientos, pero Akane y el hombre le ignoraban por completo.

-"Yo no le robé nada, hicimos un trato… y no sabes cómo me dolió saber que nunca más vería ese magnífico cuerpo, tan voluptuoso, perfecto y sensual" Akane miró de nuevo la foto, desde luego el cuerpo de Ranma chica era impresionante, sintió algo de envidia.

-"Él está ingresado en un hospital, no puede hacer nada sin cansarse y desmayarse, ¿cree que eso es vida? No merece estar así, dígame cómo puede volver a ser el de siempre" dijo ella apenada.

-"Te lo diría si pudiera, pero lo olvidé… tenía apuntada la cura en una hoja… pero jejeje, lo usé hace dos semanas para encender una hoguera. Este pobre viejecito tenía frío… no me culpes, ahum ahum, es la edad…"

-"¡No me venga con esas! ¿y la vitalidad de Ranma dónde va a parar?" preguntó ella casi gritando con rabia.

-"No sé qué falló, pero no viene a mi, alguno de los pasos que hice no salió cómo esperaba, así que creo que la vitalidad de Ranma simplemente desaparece" dijo él sacando la lengua y rascándose la calva mientras Akane caía de espaldas sin entender nada.

-"Es decir, le roba la vitalidad a Ranma para nada, no tiene su cura porqué la quemó accidentalmente y encima no se siente ni un poco culpable… ¿Qué demonios es usted?"

-"Soy un maestro muy respetado, mi nombre es Happosai"

-"Pues bien Happosai, quiero que sepa que ayudaré a Ranma y cuando él esté bien vendremos a por usted"

-"Eso viejo asqueroso, mis dos princesas y yo, vendremos y cogeremos todas estas maravillosas fotografías" decía Kuno rodeando a Akane con un brazo.

-"Kuno-senpai… no te has enterado de nada…" comentó ella ladeando la cabeza en forma de negación.

…

-"señora Tendo, no, no puedo prometerle nada, pero le juro que haré todo lo posible para que nunca le pase nada a Akane"

-"Gracias Ranma-kun, sabiendo eso, me quedo mucho más tranquila, eres un buen muchacho"

Ranma se despidió y se fue a su habitación, empezó a leer el cómic que la peliazul le había regalado, y pensó que él también podía obsequiarle con algo, y como no podía salir decidió ir a la tienda de _souvenirs_ del mismo hospital. Estuvo un rato mirando qué podía comprar para ella, pero todo era demasiado "romántico"; descartó rápido las flores y los peluches con forma de corazón. Mientras buscaba entraron dos enfermeros que estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que el nombre Tendo salió de la boca de uno de ellos y Ranma se acercó para escuchar mejor.

-"¿Cuál de las hermanas crees que está más buena?"

-"La mayor es muy dulce pero seguro que tiene un lado agresivo escondido que me encantaría conocer"

-"Yo me quedo con la pequeña, la que tiene el pelo un poco azul… el otro día vino con el uniforme escolar y no veas…"

-"¿Y no veas qué?" se entrometió Ranma muy serio.

-"¿Perdón? Ah, tu eres Saotome, el paciente de la habitación 102. No me digas que a ti también te gusta esa chica… pillín…."

-"¡Cómo me va a gustar, es una marimacho!"

-"¿Seguro? A mí me parece una chica interesante… igual le pido una cita mañana"

-"Que sepas que hoy ella ya tiene una cita, así que lo siento por ti" dijo Ranma para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-"¡Ah vaya! Pues entonces iré a por la mediana, esa debe meter mucha caña, también me gusta" Ranma se apartó de ellos incrédulo, los chicos son muy raros pensó, como pueden dedicarse a pensar solo en chicas, y pasar de una a otra sin importarles lo más mínimo.

Continuó buscando algo adecuado para Akane y al final encontró un libro de recetas de cocina que pensó que le gustaría. Recordó que ella le dijo que Kasumi era quien se encargaba de eso en su casa ya que no se le daba bien, y creyó que sería un buen regalo, y nada comprometido. Lo sostuvo un rato en sus manos, dudando si comprarlo o no, hasta que se decidió y lo pagó.

….

Miércoles por la tarde llegó antes de lo previsto y Akane iba hacia el hospital para encontrarse con sus dos hermanas y su padre puesto que los médicos les habían citado a todos porque tenían algo que comentarles. Al llegar vio a Ranma en la recepción del edificio discutiendo con una enfermera, por lo que entendió no querían darle nada más de merendar y él gritaba que eso era inhumano, que le matarían de hambre, enfadado levantó la mirada y vio a Akane riendo ante la escena.

-"¿De qué te ríes?" dijo con la boca medio cerrada.

-"Eres como un niño pequeño Saotome. Toma, no quiero que mueras de inanición" continuó riendo ella mientras le acercaba un bollito que sacó de su bolso.

-"¡Muchas gracias Akane!" se metió el bollo en la boca y teniéndola aún llena continuó "¿Cggómo fffgue tu mmciiita?"

-"Traga antes de hablar animal…Bueno… de eso quería hablar contigo…pero primero he quedado con mis hermanas y mi padre, tienen algo que decirnos sobre mi madre, espero que no sea nada malo" él tragó el último trozo.

-"Te veo luego Akane, seguro que todo va bien"

Ranma se retiró nervioso hacia su cuarto, sabía cuáles eran las noticias que iban a darle a la chica, y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría. Por un lado tendría que irse en unos días a Kyoto y podría perderse la época de exámenes y por otro, el más importante, su madre tenía un 50% de posibilidades de no sobrevivir. Se quedó pensativo mirando las nubes.

Al oír la noticia Akane salió corriendo del cuarto de su madre, casi de forma autómata y sin pensarlo bajó dos pisos y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ranma. Abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera picar y lo vio de pie, de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana. Él se giró al oír ruido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio a la pelizul abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras escondía su cara en el pecho del chico llorando desconsoladamente. Ranma entendió rápidamente la situación, no hacía falta preguntar nada, pero no esperaba que Akane acudiera a él en busca de consuelo. Ella se veía muy confundida y triste y eso lo destrozaba, no sabía qué hacer para calmar su dolor, así que solo le devolvió el abrazo muy tiernamente y le besó la frente.

-"Akane, todo irá bien. Sé fuerte y positiva, verás como todo se soluciona"

-"No lo entiendes, mañana nos vamos a Kyoto, y si mi madre no… y si lo rechaza… ¿y tú? Volverás a estar solo…" dijo volviendo a llorar.

-"Mañana…" musitó él. Luego la abrazó de nuevo mientras ella seguía agarrada a su cintura.

Estuvieron así durante unos quince minutos, en silencio, Akane lloraba, paraba unos segundos y volvía a ello después, a ratos agarraba con fuerza la camisa de Ranma por la espalda para luego soltarla suavemente. Pasados 20 minutos, él vio que ella empezaba a flaquear, así que la cogió en brazos, se sentó en la cama haciendo que ella reposara encima de sus piernas y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Él la rodeaba con sus bazos y de vez en cuando le acariciaba el pelo o le volvía a besar la frente. Pasaron mucho rato así, el Sol ya había desaparecido y la noche empezaba a asomar por la ventana, Akane estaba tan cansada que sin querer se quedó dormida, demasiadas emociones en un día. Ranma lo notó pero siguió en la misma posición observando la cara de la joven, estaba roja de tanto llorar, pero se la veía más tranquila y relajada.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, detrás apareció Kasumi, con los ojos aun hinchados síntoma de que también había estado llorando. La mayor de las Tendo se sorprendió al ver a los dos jóvenes así de abrazados, pero Ranma le hizo un gesto para que ella entendiera que su hermana estaba dormida. Kasumi asintió y miró hacia su derecha y casi susurrando le dijo a Tofu, que estaba a su lado, que entrara. El doctor se acercó a Ranma cogió a Akane en brazos y se la llevó, Kasumi se acercó al joven de la trenza que miraba triste como se llevaban a Akane de su lado.

-"Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, te estoy muy agradecida".

-"Yo, espero que todo salga bien, espero que se recupere vuestra madre, si hay algo más que pueda hacer… aunque esté aquí…"

-"Ya has hecho mucho, sobre todo por mi hermana, espero que pronto puedas salir".

-"Gracias, por favor, despídete de ella de mi parte".

-"Así lo haré".

Kasumi cerró la puerta tras ella y Ranma se estiró en la cama colocando sus brazos sobre la cara, no sabía si volvería a verla y no había tenido ni ocasión de despedirse de ella. No esperaba que esto sucediera tan rápido, sabía que esta posibilidad estaba ahí, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que tardaran unos días en trasladarla. Él se sintió muy triste, y se imaginó lo duros que serían los siguientes días para Akane, y lo peor de todo era que él no podía hacer nada por ella.

...

 **¿Qué pasará con la madre de Akane? ¿Volverán a verse Akane y Ranma? ¿Cómo podrá obtener su cura el joven de la trenza?**

 **Continuará...**


	5. Pensando en el otro

De nuevo aquí con un capítulo un poco más corto, pero donde he preferido indagar en los sentimientos de los personajes para ver donde se encuentran y encaminar un poco más el futuro de la historia. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen la historia su apoyo, especialmente a camilareveco, DaniRashell, juancarlosnunezespinal, nancyricoleon, alex2009, karlaisabelortizhernandez, ZURGAN, MacrossLive, Kelevra88, Astrid Saotome, un abrazo a todos. El próximo capítulo lo actualizo en breve, ¡ya que tendrá más acción!

….

 **En el capítulo anterior:** _"_ _La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, detrás apareció Kasumi, con los ojos aun hinchados síntoma de que también había estado llorando. La mayor de las Tendo se sorprendió al ver a los dos jóvenes así de abrazados, pero Ranma le hizo un gesto para que ella entendiera que su hermana estaba dormida. Kasumi asintió y miró hacia su derecha y casi susurrando le dijo a Tofu, que estaba a su lado, que entrara. El doctor se acercó a Ranma cogió a Akane en brazos y se la llevó, Kasumi se acercó al joven de la trenza que miraba triste como se llevaban a Akane de su lado._

 _-"Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, te estoy muy agradecida"._

 _-"Yo, espero que todo salga bien, espero que se recupere vuestra madre, si hay algo más que pueda hacer… aunque esté aquí…"_

 _-"Ya has hecho mucho, sobre todo por mi hermana, espero que pronto puedas salir"._

 _-"Gracias, por favor, despídete de ella de mi parte"._

 _-"Así lo haré"._

 _Kasumi cerró la puerta tras ella y Ranma se estiró en la cama colocando sus brazos sobre la cara, no sabía si volvería a verla y no había tenido ni ocasión de despedirse de ella. No esperaba que esto sucediera tan rápido, sabía que esta posibilidad estaba ahí, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que tardaran unos días en trasladarla. Él se sintió muy triste, y se imaginó lo duros que serían los siguientes días para Akane, y lo peor de todo era que él no podía hacer nada por ella."_

….

Esa noche Ranma no consiguió pegar ojo. Se preguntaba tantas cosas, y le pasaban tantas absurdas posibilidades por su mente. La primera que pensó fue en escapar e ir a Kyoto con Akane, pero rápidamente la descartó, por un lado era un tema muy personal y no quería entrometerse en la familia, al fin y al cabo no pintaba nada y tampoco sabía si a ella le haría gracia tenerle allí. Por otro lado estaba el tema de su "enfermedad", si iba con ellos y se cansaba, lo único que haría sería desmayarse y preocupar a todos, además de ser una carga innecesaria.

Luego pensó en si ella volvería a por él, pasara lo que le pasara a su madre, una vez volvieran a Tokio ¿regresaría ella a verle al hospital? Igual su "relación" había terminado ese mismo día, tal y cómo empezó, desapareció. No podía ser, no se habían dicho ni adiós, y ella lo abrazó, lo abrazó durante mucho rato antes de irse. ¿Esa fue su manera de despedirse de él? Tal vez así fue, tal vez no necesitó palabras, pensó.

No tenía su teléfono, ni su dirección, todo lo que sabía era que se llamaba Akane Tendo, que estudiaba en el Furinkan y que no llegaba a los 18 años. Pero también sabía que tenía un dojo, no habría muchos dojos en Nerima, eso podría ayudarlo a buscar su casa, pero ¿para qué? Y si ella pensaba que era un acosador. Difuminó rápidamente sus pensamientos " _Pero qué dices, ¿no ves dónde estás? No podrás ir a verla cuando vuelva, tu seguirás aquí… por otro lado le prometí a su madre que cuidaría de ella, y los Saotome siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas. Pues menudo trabajo estoy haciendo… ella triste en Kyoto y yo encerrado aquí_ ".

Por la mañana se levantó y desayunó, aunque seguía dándole vueltas al mismo tema, no sabía qué hacer. Ranma Saotome experto en artes marciales, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. " _¿Y si me olvido de lo sucedido? después de todo, antes vivía sin Akane, por qué torturarme pensando en ella y en si la volveré a ver, siempre han sido las chicas las que me persiguen, no al revés. Qué tendrá esta marimacho que no tienen las demás_ " se preguntaba. Tras desayunar regresó a su habitación hasta que llegó orgulloso a una conclusión, quería protegerla y cuidar de ella porque al prometerle a la señora Tendo que lo haría, aceptó un reto. Y como artista marcial no podía rechazar un reto, tenía que cumplirlo y sobre todo, ganar. " _Será eso. Sí…_ " Se repetía triunfante al querer creerse que no había sentimientos escondidos de por medio.

…

Akane se encontraba en el vagón de un tren de alta velocidad dirección a Kyoto. A su lado tenía a su hermana Kasumi y en frente a Nabiki. Su padre había podido ir con su madre, cuyo traslado corría a cargo del hospital, allí se encontrarían todos. Habían tenido poco tiempo para hacer el equipaje, así que cogieron aquello que tenían limpio, no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían en esa ciudad, así que pillaron todo tipo de prendas. No había podido hablar con casi nadie de su familia, la noche anterior llegaron a casa, hicieron el equipaje y acordaron levantarse temprano para partir hacia la ciudad nipona.

La peliazul miraba pensativa por la ventana del tren bala. Veía el paisaje pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos, y pensó que así era ahora como veía el tiempo; borroso, y escurridizo, los días pasaban rápido, pero no llevaban a ninguna parte. Pensaba en cómo había cambiado su vida, y no solo por la situación de su madre, también por Ranma. Se entristeció al saber que no se despidió de él, no sabía cómo había podido quedarse dormida en sus brazos, se sentía tan vulnerable, pero recordó lo bien que se sintió con él, lo protegida y reconfortada que se encontró cuando la abrazó. ¿Qué pensaría él de cómo había actuado la tarde anterior? Se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo sin preguntarle… ¿Creería que era una aprovechada o que estaba desesperada? Seguramente él entendió su situación, por eso la tranquilizó como lo hizo, y ella, ¿qué podía hacer ahora por él? ¿Podría mejorar si ella no lo apoyaba? Ahora que ella había decidido ayudarlo, tenía que irse, parecía una broma cruel del destino. Pero todo desde hacía unos meses le parecía una broma pesada. Tenía que pensar en su madre, y concentrarse en su bienestar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él y en cómo corrió a su habitación sin siquiera sopesarlo, ¿qué pensaría de ella su familia? ¿Y de Ranma? No le habían comentado gran cosa, pero era evidente que la fueron a buscar allí y que seguramente la encontraron en una situación extraña. Nabiki de golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-"No sé qué hiciste en la cita con Kuno pero te felicito, en lugar de 10000 yenes como habíamos acordado me dio 25000 por agradecerte algo relacionado con una chica pelirroja. Así nos hemos podido pagar el hotel que está al lado del hospital de mamá.

-"No pienses cosas raras, Kuno-senpai está loco, por suerte parece que se ha enamorado de alguien que ya no existe… y se ha olvidado un poco de mi"

-"Por cierto Akane-chan, ayer no quise decirte nada porque creí que no era momento, pero Ranma-kun me pidió que me despidiera de ti." Comentó amable Kasumi sonriendo a su hermana.

-"Oh, gracias… él se portó muy bien conmigo ayer…" dijo cabizbaja queriendo disculparse de algún modo por haber salido así de la habitación de su madre sin decir dónde iba "yo no, no pensé claro y fui con él, aún no sé cómo… o por qué…" continuó diciendo arrepentida.

-"Está bien, no tienes por qué darnos explicaciones, yo te puedo decir el por qué… es muy guapo el chico, es normal que corrieras a sus brazos"

-"¡Nabiki! ¿No puedes ser más empática ni en momentos como estos?"

-"Ya, ya, no me riñas Kasumi onee-chan, tendremos que ver algo con humor… si no acabaremos deprimidas… no todo será malo, si como mínimo Akane-chan ha conocido al amor de su vida, pues alegrémonos por ella"

-"NO es el amor de mi vida…" dijo Akane sonrojada "es un buen amigo".

-"Tienes razón, es un buen amigo, antes de irme me dio esto para ti, dijo que te lo iba a dar para agradecerte no sé qué cosa del otro día" Kasumi sacó una bolsita de su bolso y se la entregó a Akane, que de golpe aumentó el tono rosado de sus mejillas a rojo fuego.

Lenta y disimuladamente la joven Tendo abrió la bolsita desde arriba echando un pequeño vistazo al interior sin que sus hermanas pudieran ver de qué se trataba el obsequio del chico de la trenza. Al observar el libro de recetas de cocina, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que no pasaron desapercibida ni Kasumi ni Nabiki, pero prefirieron no decir nada, su hermana pequeña no lo estaba pasando bien en general así que se alegraron de que algo la hiciera un poco más feliz.

…

Al mismo tiempo en el hospital de Nerima, Ranma escuchó como alguien picaba a su puerta, miró el reloj y no supo quién podía ser a esa hora, no era turno de medicamentos. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta curioso, y se encontró con un hombre de unos 26 años, pelo castaño y gafas. Le sonaba, hacía poco que le había visto, pero no recordaba dónde. Tenía pinta de médico, esperaba que no fuera otro que viniera a hacerle más estúpidas pruebas o a darle más medicinas inútiles.

-"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó el pelinegro desconfiado.

-"Mi nombre es Ono Tofu, soy doctor aquí en Nerima, y de hecho, ya nos conocimos ayer" Ranma se rascó la cabeza e hizo gesto de intentar recordar en qué momento se habían conocido "yo recogí aquí a Akane…"

-"¡Usted! Es verdad, ¿le pasó algo a Akane? ¿Está bien?"

-"Todo bien chico, está camino a Kyoto"

-"Menos mal… ¿qué hace aquí entonces?"

-"Al despedirme ayer de ella, me pidió si podíamos hablar un momento. Me comentó sobre tu estado de salud y de lo que había sucedido. Igual te sorprenderá pero no eres la primera persona que ha caído en Jusenkyo que conozco" Ranma frunció el ceño asombrado. "Me dijo que por favor contactara contigo y que intentara ayudarte ya que ella no podría. Entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero estoy seguro de que confías en Akane". Ranma asintió. "Me contó que fue a visitar al hombre que te hizo esto" el pelinegro levantó las cejas muy sorprendido.

-"¿Qué ella hizo qué? ¡Está loca! Con lo peligroso que es, cómo se atreve… cuando la vea voy a decirle cuatro cosas… no podía ser como cualquier chica normal, tenía que meterse en líos…" Tofu lo interrumpió.

-"Ya, ya, nada le pasó, Akane es muy fuerte, sabe cuidarse sola, no temas. Me dijo que el viejecito que te dio las inyecciones no está recibiendo tu vitalidad, de algún modo tu vitalidad simplemente desaparece. Creo que si intentamos canalizarla, y hacer que en vez de esfumarse regrese a tu cuerpo marcándole un camino, conseguiremos que puedas volver a ser tú mismo"

-"No entiendo, ¿entonces ese viejo asqueroso hizo mal el "hechizo" o lo que sea que tengo?"

-"Eso parece, así que esto facilita mucho las cosas, sería distinto si tu vitalidad se transfiriera a su cuerpo, pero al no ser de este modo, tienes algunas posibilidades de curarte" Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír. "Piénsalo y cuando hayas sopesado tus dudas llámame, este es mi número" Tofu le extendió un papel y se lo entregó.

\- "Así lo haré, muchas gracias doctor Tofu"

…..

Los días en Kyoto pasaban muy rápido. Durante las mañanas Akane y sus hermanas podían estar con su madre y hablar con los doctores sobre los avances que habían hecho con ella. Seguían sin estar seguros, pero por el momento parecía que la señora Tendo no rechazaba el tratamiento. Se sentía más cansada, pero eso era normal, demasiadas pruebas y nuevos medicamentos, de algún modo se sentía como un conejillo de indias, aunque entendía que todo lo que hacían era por su bien. Si conseguían encontrar la cura no solo salvaría su vida, si no la de todos aquellos que en un futuro pudieran contraer la misma enfermedad.

Por las tardes Akane aprovechaba para estudiar, aún tenía la esperanza de poder ir a hacer los exámenes y sacar buenas notas a pesar de que los profesores le habían dicho que no pasaba nada si tenía que realizarlos más tarde. Pero ella no aceptó, cuando una es testaruda… poco se le puede hacer. Por las noches cenaban todos juntos y luego iban a dar un breve paseo por Kyoto, así despejaban sus mentes y de paso conocían los barrios de la ciudad, mucho más ajetreada que su natal Nerima.

Una semana más tarde de su llegada a Kyoto, Akane juntó el valor necesario para llamar al hospital para preguntar por Ranma.

-"Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con Saotome Ranma, de la habitación 102".

-"Disculpe pero el señor Saotome ya no se encuentra entre nosotros"

-"¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué le pasó?" gritó horrorizada.

-"Perdón, realicé mal la frase, el señor Saotome ya no está en el hospital, se fue hace tres días"

-"¿Le dieron el alta?"

\- "No. Simplemente se fue, el lunes cumplió la mayoría de edad y ya no pudimos retenerle aquí" Akane enmudeció, ¿se había ido sin estar bien? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién?

-"Ahm, gracias" ella colgó y rápidamente pensó en el doctor Tofu, seguro que tenía algo que ver en su desaparición.

Lo llamó a la consulta, pero nadie cogió el teléfono. Volvió a probarlo pasados cinco minutos.

-"¿Diga?"

-"Doctor Tofu, soy Akane, ¿cómo está?"

-"Oh, estoy bien, ¿cómo estáis vosotros? ¿Tu madre y Ka-Kasumi?"

-"Mi madre sigue igual, lo que es bueno puesto que no ha empeorado debido al tratamiento, cruzaremos los dedos para que al final le sea efectivo, y Kasumi onee-chan bien, como siempre, cuidando de todos.

-"Ya veo, dime ¿para qué llamabas?"

-"Doctor… ¿consiguió hablar con él?"

-Si te refieres a Ranma sí, hablé con el chico, pero es muy testarudo como dijiste. Le propuse ayudarlo pero me dijo que tenía que pensarlo y bueno, no me ha llamado ni nada por el momento."

-"En-entiendo doctor, gracias por intentarlo. Adiós" Akane colgó algo triste y preguntándose por qué el pelinegro había desaparecido así.

…..

Cinco minutos antes en Nerima, el doctor se encontraba en su consulta haciendo té cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar.

-"¡Espere! Antes de cogerlo, si es ella no quiero que le diga que estoy aquí, por favor…"

-"Pero…"

-"Por favor" miró él apenado. El teléfono dejó de sonar.

-"¿Estás seguro de querer esconder esto? Ella estaría más tranquila si supiera que…"

-"¡No! Prefiero que no sepa nada de lo que estamos haciendo. No quiero que sepa que me fui del hospital, no sé si lo aceptaría, además no puedo decirle que me dejaron salir por mi propia voluntad porque ya soy mayor de edad, seguro que se apena por haber pasado mi cumpleaños así…"

-"Pero Ranma, ella se preocupará más si no sabe qué es de ti, ¿no lo ves?"

-"¿No lo entiende? Por ahora nada de lo que estamos haciendo ha funcionado, podemos seguir intentándolo, pero si nunca llega a nada no quiero que ella se haga falsas ilusiones, ya tiene suficiente con lo de su madre". El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-"¿Diga?"

-"Doctor Tofu, soy Akane, ¿cómo está?" el doctor Tofu dirigió su mirada a Ranma para que él entendiera que quien llamaba era efectivamente la peliazul, él le devolvió el gesto negando con la cabeza.

-"Oh, estoy bien, ¿cómo estáis vosotros? ¿Tu madre y Ka-Kasumi?"

…

Continuará…

¿Qué edad tiene Tofu? Intenté buscarlo pero no recuerdo que nunca se diga claramente cuantos años tiene O_O.


	6. ¿Diga?

**Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado más de 4 días con una gripe horrible y una fiebre espantosa :( Para compensarlo regreso con el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta el momento... las cosas empiezan a coger forma. Nuevamente gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, espero que el cap sea de vuestro agrado. Un abrazo enorme y os animo a dejar reviews, que siempre alegran a una!**

...

Esta vez estaba dispuesto a confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella. No había ninguna duda, era la mujer de su vida. Esa sonrisa que quitaba todas las penas, esa mirada pura y cristalina, ese pelo azulado tan fino y liso. Tenía un carácter único, de eso no había duda, tan dulce y amable con todo el mundo, sin dejar a un lado su temperamento y mal genio cuando lo creía necesario. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si ella lo vería como algo más que un amigo, o si eso era todo a lo que él podía aspirar. No era momento de acobardarse, no ahora que había decidido dar este paso, uno muy difícil para él. Se sinceraría con Akane. Antes, pero, tenía que encontrarla. "Arashiyama" leyó "Ah, este es el famoso bosque de bambú de Kyoto. Entonces tiraré por esa dirección, no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí".

-"Esta rama de bambú la he visto ya cuatro veces… creo que estoy dando vueltas sobre el mismo sitio"… comentaba en voz alta para sí mismo.

-"¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? ¡Qué casualidad!"

-"Ak-Aka-Akane…"

-"¡Cuánto tiempo Ryoga-kun!" la peliazul lo abrazó de forma amigable, hacía unos tres meses que no veía a su buen amigo "¿estás entrenando en Kyoto?"

-"Sí, bueno más o menos, aunque ya tenía pensado volver, quería hablar contigo" dijo jugando con sus dedos mirando al suelo sonrojado.

-"Yo también quería hablar contigo, han pasado algunas cosas, ¿quieres que nos sentemos y nos contemos cómo nos ha ido este tiempo?" El chico asintió, pero antes de empezar a conversar le dio un souvenir que había comprado en Osaka, era un mochi de té verde que desgraciadamente ya había caducado, Ryoga llevaba perdido cuatro semanas. Ella lo aceptó aunque evitó comérselo porque no tenía muy buena pinta.

Tras un rato charlando, Akane tuvo ocasión de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido con su madre, las pruebas, el ingreso, el traslado… Su rutina desde ese día… todo. El chico sintió mucha pena porque no había podido ayudar a su amiga en un momento tan difícil.

-"Lo siento mucho, ojalá hubiera podido estar a tu lado …"

-"No te preocupes, no lo sabías, igualmente eres un buen amigo Ryoga" _scrash_ una parte del corazoncito de Ryoga se empezó a quebrar, ella había dicho **amigo** … "además, conocí a un chico en el hospital" _criicc_ las grietas de su corazón empezaban a engrandarse, había **otro** "me ayudó mucho estos días, es un gran muchacho" _splaf_ los añicos del corazón del de la bandana se esparcieron por el suelo.

-"¿En-entonces tú y él, bueno, estáis juntos?" No quería saber la respuesta, pero debía.

-"¡No! De hecho hace dos semanas que no sé nada de él, y bueno, no sé si volveré a verlo…" dijo muy apenada.

-"Tranquila Akane, seguro que os volvéis a encontrar, dudo que alguien se pueda olvidar de ti".

-"Gracias, eres el mejor Ryoga" su sonrisa debilitó al chico de los colmillos, que se odiaba por ser tan buena persona y no poder ver a Akane triste. " _Tendría que haberle dicho que no se preocupe, que ya me tiene a mí, para qué quiere a otro… seguro que es un blandengue, feo, que ha echado una hechizo a mi dulce Akane, si lo veo lo retaré y morderá el polvo_ "

-"Jajajaja" empezó a reír en voz alta mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Estás bien?" dijo ella sorprendida, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a las tonterías de su amigo, a veces tenía reacciones un tanto extrañas.

-"Eh, ah, sí, perdona me acordé de un chiste" dijo rascándose la cabeza.

De repente empezó a llover, Akane recogió al cerdito negro en el que Ryoga se había convertido y empezó a caminar hacia su hotel para proporcionarle agua caliente a su amigo. Durante el camino le explicó todo lo sucedido con Ranma, y como él se había desecho de la maldición de Jusenkyo. Le explicó también las consecuencias que tuvo para el joven de la trenza y que ese era el motivo por el cual estaba hospitalizado. Ryoga entendió al chico, y de algún modo sintió lástima por él. En muchas ocasiones se sentía desesperado por querer deshacerse de su maldición, odiaba convertirse en cerdo. Desde que Akane lo descubrió lo llevaba un poco mejor, fue un shock para ella al inicio, pero lo apoyó en todo siempre. Por eso ella comprendió a Ranma y su deseo por volver a ser normal, porque sabía cómo se sentía Ryoga.

Los primeros meses después de caer en el estanque del cerdo ahogado, el joven de la bandana mintió a Akane, aparecía en casa de la Tendo como cerdito, ella le cogió cariño rápido y lo llamó P-Chan. En ocasiones, había dormido con él, por eso al conocer la verdad se enfadó mucho con Ryoga al pensar en como se había aprovechado de ella. Tardó una semana en perdonarle, pero tras intentar entender la vergüenza que él pasaba y lo mal que se sentía con la maldición decidió apoyarle, después de todo era su amiga.

El muchacho no pudo evitar enamorarse de la peliazul cuando lo trató tan bien después de su viaje a Jusenkyo y descubrir la realidad, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarle su amor. Había pensado que hoy era el mejor día, pero estaba claro que no, ahora tenía una nueva meta en mente, derrotar a Ranma Saotome y recuperar a Akane.

…..

-"Pruébalo otra vez, en esta ocasión presiona aún más fuerte" dijo Tofu indicándole a Ranma con el dedo una parte de su pecho.

-"¡Ahora, ahora parece que sí!" gritó contento el pelinegro.

-"Volvamos a probarlo, haz 50 flexiones esta vez y luego presiona de nuevo fuertemente" Saotome hizo las flexiones que le había pedido el doctor. Al acabar se notó muy cansado, casi al borde del desmayo, así que rápidamente presionó el punto clave que le había señalado.

-"Doctor, noto como vuelve, noto como frena" gritaba Ranma eufórico.

-"Me alegro, seguiremos luego, voy a atender unos pacientes" Ranma asintió. Sintió que podía llegar a curarse, parecía que Ono después de todo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tenían que perfeccionarlo y tenían que asegurarse de mantener su vitalidad, por ahora solo habían encontrado el punto de fuga, pero eso a él ya le parecía mucho.

Desde el primer día el pelinegro se instaló en la consulta del doctor Tofu, apenas salía de allí, no quería que nadie le descubriera. Estuvieron hablando durante dos días y leyendo sobre cómo podía mejorar la situación de Ranma, hasta que el médico pensó que si a Ranma se le esfumaba la vitalidad, tenía que salir por algún lugar de su cuerpo. Lo primero que tenían que hacer, pues, era descubrir por dónde. Durante casi 8 días se limitaron a cansar al chico para presionar distintos puntos para ver si alguno frenaba esta pérdida de energía. Lo habían intentado casi todo, y ya estaban a punto de abandonar esta técnica, hasta que encontraron un lugar que parecía ser la fuga de escape. Lo único que tenía que hacer Ranma era presionar ese punto para evitar que su vitalidad se escapara, aunque esto en un combate o en algunas ocasiones no funcionaría, debían encontrar algo más seguro, algo mejor. Debían seguir intentándolo.

Para agradecerle la ayuda a Tofu, el pelinegro colaboraba en las tareas de la consulta, de hecho incluso estaba aprendiendo algo de medicina, ayudaba a cocinar y atendía a algunos pacientes si lo que necesitaban eran vendajes o cosas más sencillas. El doctor estaba contento con su nuevo asistente, era un chico muy aplicado y obediente y aunque era testarudo y algo egocéntrico, se notaba que se preocupaba por los demás. Además desde que llegó él, el número de mujeres que venían a la consulta había aumentado notablemente.

Esa mañana Tofu tenía muchas visitas y el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-"Cógelo por favor Ranma ahora no puedo" gritó el médico desde una de sus salas.

-"¿Diga?" respondió el pelingro.

-"¡¿Ranma?!"

-"Eh no, no, soy el doctor Tofu, estoy algo afónico ahum, ahum" Ranma empezó a fingir que tosía mientras se maldecía por no haber pensado que la que llamaba podía ser Akane, después de todo su empeño por esconderlo, él mismo se despistó.

-"No me tomes el pelo…"

-"Akane, vamos, yo no te mentiría. ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien gracias, solo quería pedirle si podía ir a ver cómo está nuestra casa"

-"Sí, claro…"

-"También quería comentarle que si se encuentra a Ranma le diga de mi parte que es un egoísta, un insensible, un estúpido y sobre todo que es muy muy feo"

-"¡Oye! Yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas" gritó él enfadado.

-"Lo sabía, me habéis mentido, ¡eres un idiota!"

-"Y tu una estúpida, ¿a quién se le ocurre visitar a ese viejo?"

-"Perdón por querer ayudarte" dijo Akane con voz irónica.

-"¡No tenías por qué ayudarme, soy yo quien debería protegerte no al revés!" un silencio incómodo siguió esta afirmación.

-"Ranma… ¿por qué me mintió el doctor Tofu?"

-"Yo se lo pedí, no quería que supieras que estoy aquí…"

-"Ah, lo, lo siento, no sabía que no querías saber nada más de mí… ¿si quieres pásame con el doctor y ya está" Akane no pudo evitarlo, notó una lágrima caer por su mejilla al pensar que Ranma no quería verla nunca más.

-"No es eso… no, no malinterpretes… Dios ¿por qué eres tan mal pensada?"

-"¡Insensible!"

-"No quería preocuparte ¿vale? No quería que te hicieras falsas esperanzas y que luego no mejorara, ya tienes suficiente con todo lo de tu madre, y no quería ponerte más triste"

-"¿Estabas preocupado por mi?"

-"Bueno… esto… sí… ¿Pasa algo?" reconoció Ranma avergonzado.

-"Gracias" dijo ella sonriendo "por cierto, felicidades"

-"Cómo… ¿cómo lo has sabido?"

-"Llamé al hospital para preguntar por ti… y me comentaron que te habías ido porque ya eras mayor de edad y no podían retenerte"

-"Entonces tu también estabas preocupada por mi…" soltó él orgulloso. Ella no respondió. "¿Cómo está tu madre?"

-"Sigue igual… ya no sé qué pensar… ella está animada, y se ve positiva, pero tantas pruebas y todo… espero que pronto encuentren ya la cura definitiva, se está alargando todo mucho"

-"Tranquila Akane, estas cosas tardan un tiempo, pero seguro que todo sale bien al final, tu madre es una mujer fuerte. Por cierto, crees… ¿crees que volveremos a vern…" Ryoga que se encontraba en el hotel de Akane, salió del baño y la llamó por su nombre interrumpiendo a Ranma a quien no le hizo ninguna gracia escuchar una voz masculina en la habitación de Akane.

-"¡Oh! Veo que estás acompañada" dijo Ranma celoso.

-"Sí, estoy con Ryoga-kun un amigo mío, nos hemos encontrado aquí en Kyoto y bueno…"

-"Me alegro" la interrumpió Ranma "tengo que ir a ayudar a Tofu, le diré que vaya a ver cómo está vuestra casa"

-"¿Estás celoso?"

-"¿Yo? ¡Ja! Ya hablaremos Akane"

-"Está bien… puedo…¿puedo volver a llamarte aquí?"

-"Ah, uhm, sí claro, adiós" dijo él sonrojado, le encantó la idea de que Akane quisiera volver a hablar con él.

Ella colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia el chico de la bandana.

-"Era él Ryoga-kun, tenías razón no se había olvidado de mí, simplemente no quería preocuparme" le dijo a su amigo con un brillo en su mirada. El chico empezó a deprimirse, de nuevo.

-"Ah, ves, te lo dije" comentó desganado maldiciendo mentalmente a este tal Ranma Saotome.

-"De hecho, creo que se ha puesto celoso cuando te ha escuchado, jaja, te imaginas, celoso de ti como si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos"

-"jajaja tu y yo juntos dices, jajaja, bueno, pues, jaja, no sé…¿como novios? Qué tonterías" balbuceaba él rojo como un tomate moviendo sus dedos de forma nerviosa, sin embargo la joven Tendo estaba tan contenta por saber al fin del chico de la trenza que no le prestaba demasiada atención a su amigo.

….

Al colgar Ranma le comentó al doctor Tofu que Akane le había pedido que fuera a comprobar el estado su casa, así que el joven médico le dijo al de la trenza que lo acompañara. Anduvieron poco, su consulta no estaba a más de 15 minutos de la residencia Tendo. Por el camino estuvieron callados, el muchacho no quería ser descubierto por nadie, así que llevaba una bufanda y una gorra para que nadie lo viera. Llegaron al lugar y Ranma no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto, era una casa grande, con un patio con un pequeño estanque y ¡un dojo! El mismo que le había comentado la peliazul. Mientras Tofu entraba por el comedor para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, el pelinegro entró en el dojo, se veía simple, demostraba que los Tendo eran una familia humilde, pero le pareció magnífico, tener un lugar donde entrenar cada día le parecía mágico y maravilloso. No pudo evitar hacer unas cuantas katas, ahora ya sabía donde presionar si se notaba agotado así que sin sobrepasarse podía controlar el estado de su vitalidad.

Al cabo de un rato, viendo que el doctor no salía de la casa decidió entrar. No vio a nadie en el comedor ni en la cocina, así que empezó a subir las escaleras. En una de las puertas del pasillo vio colgado un letrero con forma de pato donde se leía Akane, y no pudo evitar entrar, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería su habitación. Era pequeña, no muy decorada ni con demasiados toques femeninos, rió para sí mismo pensando que su cuarto era como Akane. Había muchos libros encima del escritorio, se notaba que era una chica aplicada. Él ojeaba entusiasmado las hojas donde se enseñaba matemáticas y lengua, hacía mucho que no estudiaba y de algún modo lo echaba de menos. Se sorprendió al ver un papel colocado entre dos páginas a modo de punto de libro, se trataba del papelito que ella arrugó el día que se conocieron, el papel que consiguió que entablaran esta ¿amistad?¿relación? Ranma se sonrojó al ver que lo había guardado, ¿sería importante para ella? Se sorprendió al verse en su habitación, mirando sus cosas, se sentía conectado a ella, desde que la conoció casi todo estaba relacionado con Akane… ¿Seguiría siendo así mucho tiempo? Rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó ruido provenir de otra de las habitaciones, parecía que Tofu estaba hablando con alguien, ¿quién podría haber más en la casa? Salió corriendo para allí y se encontró a Ono conversando con una fotografía, con las gafas empañadas y envolviéndose la cabeza con un guante que había encontrado.

-"¿Qué está haciendo doctor?"

-"Oh, Ranma, Kasumi-san, aquí, yo… jajaja, le estaba contando que su guante me queda perfecto" el pelinegro empezó a reír.

-"¡No sabía que le gustaba la hermana de Akane!"

-"¡SHHTT! te puede oír…"

-"Pero doctor, esto es solo una foto, Kasumi-san está en Kyoto" Ranma cogió la fotografía sin dejar de desternillarse y la observó, en ella aparecían las tres hermanas, todas sonrientes abrazando a su madre, pero sus ojos se centraron en la mirada de Akane, parecía tan feliz. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría verla así. "Tofu sensei, ¿usted cree que la señora Tendo se curará?" ya recompuesto y algo avergonzado le respondió.

-"Espero que sí Ranma, hace muchos años que conozco a la familia, y puedo asegurarte que es una mujer muy fuerte. Lamentablemente yo no pude ayudarles en esta ocasión, así que espero que el equipo de Kyoto encuentre la solución. Allí hay un par de chicos que estudiaron conmigo y estoy seguro de que harán todo lo que puedan por ella".

…..

Al día siguiente por la mañana todos se dirigieron al hospital para ver a la señora Tendo, era hora de hablar con los doctores y visitar a la matriarca. Al llegar estuvieron conversando primero un poco con la mujer, que parecía encontrarse notablemente mejor, aunque seguían sin saber como avanzaba su caso puesto que los médicos no se atrevían a decir demasiado, sin embargo ese mismo día un poco más tarde les habían citado para comentarles algo nuevo. Todos fueron saliendo poco a poco de la habitación, pero su madre le pidió a Akane que se quedara un momento a solas con ella.

-"¿Cómo está?"

-"¿Cómo está…quién?"

-"Ranma-kun, has hablado con él ¿verdad?"

-"Mamá… ¿cómo lo sabes?" gritó sorprendida.

-"Oh Akane querida, finges muy mal… tu mirada ha cambiado, estás más alegre que otros días, está claro que has hablado con él…" dijo su madre sonriendo pícara.

-"Está bien, está con el doctor Tofu… parece que por fin ha decidido intentar curarse… me alegro por él… pero no pienses nada raro mamá…" decía la joven cada vez más roja.

-"Yo no pienso nada… sólo me alegra verte contenta, y también me alegro por Ranma-kun, es un buen chico, espero que os veáis pronto. Anda corre con los demás a ver qué tienen que deciros" su hija asintió y salió por la puerta. La madre respiró aliviada y soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar el rubor de su hija, se parecía a ella en muchos aspectos y le recordaba su juventud.

Se reunieron con el equipo de médicos que estaban investigando el caso de esta rara enfermedad y les dieron agradables noticias. La madre de Akane estaba reaccionando positivamente al tratamiento, tal y cómo lo veían ahora, las posibilidades de recuperación habían aumentado del 50% al 65% así que por el momento seguirían intentándolo para ver si todo iba a mejor y no había una recaída, en cuyo caso podrían volver a casa en una semana.

Esa misma noche decidieron salir las tres hermanas y Soun a celebrar esa buena noticia y de paso comprar algo para su madre. Al regresar al hotel Akane estaba nerviosa, había alguien a quien quería contarle todo lo sucedido, pero no sabía si era imprudente volverle a llamar. Habían hablado el día anterior e igual parecía desesperada.

-"Akane-chan, creo que a Ranma-kun le gustaría saber cómo está mamá" sonrió dulcemente Kasumi cuando acompañó a su hermana a su habitación dándole ánimos, como si le hubiera leído la mente. La peliazul sonrió y asintió. Corrió a su cama para llamar desde el teléfono que tenía en su mesita.

-"Aiya, ¿quién ser?" descolgó una voz aguda femenina.

-"Hola… Tendo Akane al teléfono, ¿podría hablar con el doctor Tofu?"

-"Tofu estar con airen, ¿querer dejar recado?"

-"¿¡Airen?!" Akane quedó perpleja, de fondo escuchó una voz que rápidamente reconoció "¿Sha-Shampoo qué haces aquí? Oh, no, dame el teléfono" cogió el teléfono velozmente Ranma.

-"¿Diga?"

-"Hola Ranma, solo quería comentarte que mi madre está mejor, y que si todo va bien volveremos a casa en una semana… pero veo que estás ocupado"

-"No, no es lo que crees Akane, créeme por favor" Shampoo cogió a Ranma del brazo "¿Quién ser esta Akane? Shampoo echar de menos a Ranma, ¿dónde haber estado?" El doctor Tofu entró a la sala y vio la mirada de Ranma que le pedía a gritos ayuda, así que amablemente cogió a la china por el brazo y se la llevó fuera diciéndole que lo sentía pero que la consulta estaba cerrada.

-"Ranma… no tienes por qué darme explicaciones"

-"Pero…pero… quiero dártelas… es una larga historia, así que si quieres cuando nos veamos te la puedo contar" dijo él confiado aunque algo asustado por la reacción que podría tener Akane.

-"Está bien…" ella se alegró al descubrir que él planeaba volverla a ver.

-"Me alegro mucho por tu madre, espero que todo vaya bien y podamos vernos la semana que viene entonces" dijo aliviado.

-"Sí, bueno, que descanses Ranma"

-"Buenas noches Akane"

Por hoy él ya podía ir a dormir contento con estas buenas noticias, mañana ya vería cómo tratar con la loca de Shampoo.


	7. La cuenta atrás

Al día siguiente Ranma se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina de la consulta del doctor Tofu para desayunar. Estaba contento, después de saber que Akane podría regresar en una semana, se moría de ganas de verla, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría al encontrársela de nuevo, estaba nervioso, parecía un niño a punto de empezar la escuela, pero eran unos nervios agradables. Al entrar por la puerta vio a Ono preparando té en la encimera, y cuando giró sus ojos hacia la mesa dio un grito del impacto que recibió. Shampoo estaba allí sentada, y al verlo corrió a abrazarlo.

-Airen por fin despertar, ¿dónde haber estado?

\- Sha-Shampoo… ¿cómo me has encontrado?

\- Yo seguirte el otro día, tú volver de casa vieja y fea.

\- Vaya… bueno, ¿y qué quieres?

\- Yo no saber nada de ti en meses, estar muy preocupada.

\- Si solo nos hemos visto tres veces… La primera en China cuando te derroté como chica, la segunda cuando me seguiste hasta Japón y te derroté como chico, y la tercera hace meses cuando te dije que no me casaría contigo.

\- Pero yo cumplir leyes amazonas, yo querer a Ranma y yo casarme con él.

\- Lo siento Shampoo, pero no podrá ser… Ranma ya tiene novia – dijo el doctor sorbiendo un poco de té mientras el joven de la trenza giraba lentamente su cabeza confundido y desconcertado hasta encontrarse con los ojos del médico, que sonriendo le guiñó para darle a entender que le siguiera el rollo. La amazona levantó una ceja y los miró desconfiada.

\- Yo no creer… ¿dónde estar ella?

\- Mmm no está aquí… está lejos, de viaje – dijo el pelinegro nervioso.

\- No ser esa Akane que llamar ayer, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Precisamente! – dijo Tofu contento, esto iba bien.

\- ¿Qué? – gritó Ranma sobresaltado.

\- Oh vamos, no tengas vergüenza chico, no hace falta que siga siendo un secreto, pronto ella será tu prometida – Ranma abrió los ojos y la mandíbula como nunca, podían entrar aviones en su boca si se lo proponía. Se moría de vergüenza solo de pensar en que Akane podría ser su novia…

\- Yo no, no… - empezó a mover las manos como un loco intentando negarlo todo, pero Tofu le hizo una mueca para que entendiera que era la única manera de librarse de la loca de Shampoo – eh, sí, es mi no-no-novia.

\- ¡Ja! Pues tener voz de fea. Esto no quedar así, yo encontrarla y ganar a Airen de nuevo, ella no poder con una amazona – la china salió enfadad pero segura de que ganaría cuando se enfrentara a la novia del pelinegro la derrotaría y volvería a ser su prometida oficial.

Ranma suspiró aliviado y se sentó recostando su cuerpo contra el respaldo, pensando que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Empezó a pensar cómo sería su relación con Akane si realmente estuvieran juntos y no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que Tofu vio. Se alegró mucho por el muchacho y por la joven Tendo, sabía que ella sentía gran aprecio por este chico testarudo y confiado y si él podía, ayudaría a que ambos acabaran juntos.

Tras desayunar, decidieron seguir practicando para encontrar la manera exacta de retener la vitalidad de Ranma, tenían ya localizado el punto de fuga, ahora quedaba conocer cómo taponarlo. Primero probaron una especie de tirita, pero aunque era eficaz un rato, él no podía depender de algo así de por vida, podía caerse o mojarse y entonces esta solución desaparecería. Aun así el chico de la trenza estaba muy animado, por fin podía entrenar y su musculatura y color de piel regresaron a la normalidad. Se notaba ágil, fuerte y vivaz y tenía muchísimas ganas de enseñárselo a Akane, que a fin de cuentas, era a quien debía agradecerle todo.

…..

Esa misma tarde en Kyoto Akane estaba tomando un helado con sus hermanas, esperaban ansiosas a su padre, quien se encontraba hablando con los doctores para confirmarles si su esposa estaba reaccionando positivamente al tratamiento y si podrían regresar con ella a casa esa misma semana. Ni Nabiki ni Kasumi habían pasado por alto el buen humor de la menor de las Tendo, sabían que además de la mejora de la matriarca de la casa, ella sonreía porque posiblemente pronto vería a Ranma.

-¿Nerviosa hermanita?

\- ¡Claro! Espero que hoy nos den por fin la buena noticia.

\- No, no me refería a eso. Hablo de Ranma-kun, ¿nerviosa por verle de nuevo?

\- ¿Eh? Qué cosas dices, ya casi no e acordaba de él – sus dos hermanas voltearon la cabeza y se dieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron de lado, qué cabezona era… - además, ayer cuando lo llamé una chica cogió el teléfono, quien sabe, quizás es su novia.

\- No creo que Ranma-kun tenga novia Akane-chan, piensa que estuvo cuatro meses en el hospital y nunca recibió visita alguna – comentó sabia como siempre Kasumi.

\- Sí… es verdad, pero… no sé, me parece sospechoso – dijo cabizbaja.

\- Los celos no te sientan bien… ¿dónde está la Akane que peleaba con todos los chicos? Aunque es agradable comprobar que tienes sentimientos.

\- ¿Yo celosa? Por favor…

\- Ya basta, Nabiki sé menos cínica y más comprensiva con tu hermana y tu Akane deja de negar lo obvio – soltó la mayor a modo de reproche. Las otras dos callaron y asintieron asustadas.

Soun llegó corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, en cuatro días podrían regresar a Tokio con su madre, quien había asimilado el nuevo tratamiento de maravilla y se estaba recuperando de manera rápida y satisfactoria.

Todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el hospital para celebrarlo con la señora Tendo, que estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría, tras meses pensando que quizás no saldría de esta, por fin le habían comunicado que podría volver a tener la vida normal de antes, que podría disfrutar de su marido y de sus hijas y que, aunque debía tomar una medicina de forma diaria podría entrenar si lo deseaba. Al llegar a su cuarto sus tres hijas se lanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron muy fuerte, a Akane y Kasumi les saltaron unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, mientras que Soun lloraba a moco tendido desesperado. Debían esperar cuatro días para regresar para acabar de suministrarle la dosis necesaria para asegurar la cura completa de la mujer.

Kasumi salió al pasillo para llamar a Tofu y hacerle saber que regresarían antes de tiempo y agradecerle su ayuda al conseguir que ese equipo de doctores de Kyoto hubiera salvado a su madre.

-Consulta del Doctor Tofu, ¿diga?

\- Hola, Tendo Kasumi al habla, ¿está el doctor?

\- Hola Kasumi-san, soy Ranma. Ono está atendiendo una visita, quieres que le deje algún recado.

\- Sí por favor, dile que en cuatro días regresaremos a casa, mi madre está mucho mejor y quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

\- Me alegro mucho, son grandes noticias. ¿Entonces estaréis aquí en cuatro días? – él no pudo esconder su alegría.

\- Sí, cogeremos el tren que llega a la estación de Nerima el jueves a las ocho de la tarde – Kasumi respondió a Ranma sin que él preguntara, sabía que el chico iría a ver a su hermana.

\- Ah, de acuerdo, se lo diré también a Tofu. Gracias por llamar.

\- A ti, le daré recuerdos de tu parte a Akane.

\- Gra-gracias…

El joven Saotome corrió hasta la consulta del doctor, abrió la puerta sin pensar y le gritó a Tofu: "tenemos menos de cuatro días para encontrar la solución a mi problema" él salió corriendo hacia el patio donde comenzó a hacer flexiones, mientras que Tofu se quedó perplejo auscultando a una señora mayor que miró con buenos ojos al joven, y le pidió que si la próxima vez que lo visitara lo podía atender "ese joven esbelto y musculoso".

Cuando acabó de visitar a todos los pacientes, se fue con Ranma para intentar averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba, no era normal verlo tan contento, aunque había notado una gran mejora en su humor y actitud, que de repente se pusiera a saltar de alegría de esa manera era raro. Aunque si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la causante de todo ese alboroto solo podía ser Akane. Vio de lejos como el muchacho hacia flexiones y luego se presionaba utilizando unas hierbas que él mismo le había facilitado, sonrió al ver las interminables ganas del chico, su energía era de envidiar y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, aunque el muchacho era un rato presumido e impertinente le había cogido cariño y le deseaba todo lo mejor.

Al llegar junto a él escuchó con atención todo lo que Kasumi le había explicado durante la llamada, qué gran noticia, él también volvería a ver a su amada, aquella a quien aunque no se atrevía a confesarle su amor le quitaba el aliento.

-Quiero estar recuperado del todo antes de que Akane regrese, ¿te imaginas qué cara pondrá si se entera de que lo hemos logrado? – Decía el joven muy entusiasmado, el doctor asintió – creo que… ya sé cómo podemos conseguirlo, no será fácil y no le va a gustar, pero, creo que es la única opción. ¿Está dispuesto a ayudarme pase lo que pase?

\- Antes de decirte que sí, necesito saber de qué se trata.

\- Creo que para que la fuga desaparezca, primero debemos acabar con mi vitalidad. Debemos forzarme al máximo hasta que mi energía quede reducida a cero, hasta que no tenga más vitalidad, una vez esté… casi muerto, la fuga dejará de ser una fuga ya que no tendrá nada que eliminar. Usted tendrá que revivirme rápidamente una vez esto suceda.

\- Ranma esto es una locura, ¿estás insinuando que quieres dejarte morir y que luego yo tengo que resucitarte? Es un sinsentido. ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Déjeme terminar, para asegurarnos puede hacerme un punto de sutura justo en ese lugar, no creo que sea necesario, pero con una sutura nos aseguraremos de que realmente no vuelva a perder la vitalidad.

\- Ya probamos lo de la sutura Ranma… no funcionó.

\- Por qué no había eliminado del todo mi energía… hemos estado leyendo sobre esto doctor, sabe que puede funcionar…

\- Podría ser, pero es muy arriesgado.

\- No me importa, asumo la responsabilidad y las consecuencias, además confío en usted, sé que sabrá como reanimarme.

\- Si te pasa algo Ranma, ¿qué le diré yo a Akane?

\- ¿Por qué mete a Akane en esto?

\- Porque es obvio que lo haces por ella… deja de ser tan idiota como para negarlo… puede que engañes a otros per a mí no, yo también… también sé lo que es que te guste alguien – Ranma se puso colorado, ¿de verdad era tan obvio que ella le gustaba? Nunca antes le había gustado una chica así que no entendía si eso que sentía realmente era algo parecido a "amor". Aun así eso implicaría que él tenía una debilidad y el gran Ranma Saotome no podía permitir que alguien supiera eso.

\- Dejemos las cosas claras, sí lo hago por ella, pero no porqué me guste, sino porque fue ella quien le pidió que me ayudara, sería descortés que le hubiera hecho perder el tiempo después de todo lo que hemos avanzado…

\- Lo que tú digas… Y bien, ¿cuándo quieres que lo probemos?

\- Mañana por la mañana – dijo Ranma firme.

…

Al día siguiente Akane despertó y fue a ver a su madre mientras sus hermanas se quedaban con Soun calculando el coste de todo lo que habían pagado hasta ese día. Llegó a la habitación y se sentó a su lado. La mujer le cogió la mano a su hija y se la estrechó, se sentía tan feliz de saber que podría verla crecer y madurar, sentar la cabeza, casarse, tener hijos, cuidar de sus nietos. Además empezó a imaginarse todas esas escenas en su cabeza, y lo curioso es que en todas ellas aparecía el joven Saotome al lado de Akane. Él le había prometido que la cuidaría, y estaba segura de que era el más idóneo para ella.

Aunque aún le costaba un poco por lo débil que estaba, se levantó y cogió el monedero que tenía en uno de los cajones, se acercó de nuevo a su hija y le tendió un billete de 5000 yenes.

-Toma, sé que no lo has pasado muy bien últimamente, y creo que mereces alguna recompensa por lo fuerte y positiva que has sido este tiempo. Quiero que salgas a comprarte un vestido precioso, cumplirás los dieciocho en dos semanas, y quiero que empieces a ver lo hermosa que eres.

\- Mamá, muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo.

\- No seas absurda, claro que puedes, es mi regalo por adelantado. Además estoy segura de que hay alguien que querrá verte preciosa cuando regreses.

\- ¿No hablarás de Kuno? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- jajaja, ¡no hombre! Anda, ve al centro comercial y busca algo bonito, no aceptaré que regreses con cualquier trapo ¿me oyes?

\- Sí mamá, ¡muchas gracias! – dijo contenta abrazándola.

Salió rumbo a la zona comercial mirando todos los escaparates. Era verdad, en nada tendría dieciocho años, ya no podía vestir como una niña desaliñada, tenía que empezar a fijarse en la ropa, en el pelo… no porqué la sociedad lo impusiera, sino porque ya tenía ganas de sentirse más mayor, más mujer. Se detuvo frente un maniquí que llevaba un vestido rosa palo con escote de barco y una falda holgada que llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Tenía un lazo en la cintura que acentuaba el cuerpo femenino e iba acompañado por una rebequita delgada de manga larga de un tono un poco más fuerte. Mientras lo observaba pensó "¿le gustaría verme con un vestido como este a Ranma? Creo que es demasiado rosa para él" de repente se vio reflejada en el cristal sonriendo como una niña a la que acaban de regalarle una piruleta, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. ¿Quería realmente arreglarse para el chico de la trenza? Ella quería convencerse de lo contrario, pero su mente no dejaba de recordarle que sí.

…

Ese día la consulta del doctor Tofu permaneció cerrada, tenían que estar cien por cien involucrados en el plan de Ranma, nada podía fallar o sería fatídico. El médico preparó la sala con todos los elementos necesarios para llevar a cabo una rápida reanimación. Había llegado el momento, el joven de la trenza llevaba más de una hora entrenando en el patio de la consulta, dando patadas, haciendo flexiones, corriendo, saltando, haciendo todo el ejercicio que podía para agotarse. Empezó a sentirse mal, a ver borroso y de repente cuando creyó que iba a desmayarse por falta de energía, Ono le lanzó un cubo de agua fría para que espabilara. Su función era conseguir que toda la vitalidad de Ranma desapareciera, y para ello tenía que evitar que se desmayara, tenía que llevarlo al límite. Pasada media hora, el chico ya no pudo más y Tofu tampoco pudo hacer nada para despertarlo. Corrió con él en brazos hasta el interior de la sala donde, antes de reanimarlo, le suturó el punto de fuga, y después prosiguió con la maniobra de reanimación. El pulso de Ranma era casi nulo, y Tofu se asustó mucho, pero con calma al final consiguió que se estabilizaran y entonces lo llevó a la cama para que reposara. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de que el joven se recuperara del todo, agotar toda su energía, debilitarlo al extremo podría haberle pasado factura y podría tener algún problema al despertar, si lograba despertarse. Él lo vigilaría día y noche para asegurarse de su bienestar, y todo lo que podía pensar era que habían hecho lo correcto. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que en un par de días se recuperase del todo para que llegara a tiempo de ver a Akane.

CONTINUARÁ

….

 **PERDÓN, PERDÓN y PERDÓN** por la tardanza en actualizar, me quedé algo estancada, pero gracias a los comentarios me llené de ganas para seguir con la historia, y la verdad es que me gusta mucho hacia donde se dirige J Gracias especiales a SOSA 07, ¡que me ha animado un montón!

juancarlosnunezespinal: continuada :)

Sosa07: Como siempre gracias, gracias a ti seguí con la historia :)

netokastillo: gracias por tu comentario, espero que siga gustándote!

AbiTaisho: Gracias!

Akanita: Muchísimas gracias Akanita ^^

nancyricoleon: sip, Shampoo ha aparecido ahora y desaparecido de momento, pero seguro que volverá a dar más problemas! Gracias por tu comment

DaniRashell: jajaja qué sería de la serie de Ranma sin Shampoo, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero es un personaje clave!

Sav21: Jajaja me encanta que odieis a Shampoo!

kioh chapter: la madre de Akane ya está totalmente recuperada, ahora a ver qué tal avanza Ranma :( Gracias por comentar!

Espero que os guste el capítulo, ¡abrazos para todos!


	8. La llegada

Salió sonriente de la tienda, se había probado el vestido rosa y le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Se veía perfecta, espectacular, se sentía bien consigo misma y le encantaba como un simple trapito la había alegrado tanto, pero sabía que no era solo eso. En pocos días regresaría a su vida normal, su madre volvería a casa y podrían hacer todas las cosas que ella ya añoraba, como comer con todos, hablar sobre cómo les había ido el día, entrenar en el dojo, ir a la escuela y estudiar con sus amigas e incluso cocinar con Kasumi si ésta se lo permitía. Todo igual que antes, excepto… Ranma. ¿Qué pasaría con él una vez todo se calmara y ella regresara a su rutina? ¿Seguirían viéndose? Ella se propuso ayudarlo en su problema, esperaba que Tofu se hubiera encargado de ello, pero si no, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para apoyarlo, y más ahora ya que no tenía que ir al hospital y tendría mucho más tiempo.

Llegó al hotel con la bolsa y esa inmensa sonrisa, entró en la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas tarareando una canción, dejó su compra encima del tocador y se estiró bocabajo encima de la cama. Hundió su cara en la almohada y suspiró como si quisiera quitarse de encima la poca tristeza que le quedaba. No quería ni podía ocultarlo más, creía que estaba enamorada. Ahora que no tenía más preocupaciones, que se sentía bien por sentirse bien, sin remordimientos, ni pena por el estado de su madre pudo ver que todo en lo que pensaba era Ranma. Se preguntaba si estaba bien, qué estaría haciendo, con quién, si se encontraba mejor, quién era la chica que escuchó por teléfono… no podía creerse que todo girara alrededor de ese chico. Corrió hacia el espejo del baño y observó su rostro, como su madre le había dicho, en dos semanas tendría dieciocho años, sus facciones ya no eran las de esa niña que solo vivía para entrenar, eran las de una chica más madura, con otras ansiedades en mente. Se preguntó si algo de maquillaje le quedaría bien, y aunque no había nadie en la habitación, cogió disimulada y lentamente el neceser de su hermana mayor para ponerse un poco de rímel. Nunca lo había hecho antes, abrió el potecito y miró con detenimiento la tinta incrustada en el pincel de la punta, dudó un poco sobre su funcionamiento, aunque rápidamente supo cómo usarlo. Le daba cierto miedo acercar ese objeto tanto a su ojo, así que tras tres intentos, por fin consiguió su cometido. Al aplicarlo sobre sus pestañas le hizo cosquillas y parpadeó fuerte, tan fuerte que provocó que en milésimas de segundo pareciera un panda. Abrió los ojos para mirarse bien, y abochornada buscó una toallita para limpiarse, aunque lo único que consiguió fue esparcir aún más las manchas negras. Justo entonces la puerta empezó a abrirse. Se apresuró a guardarlo todo con cautela, pero no tuvo tiempo de limpiarse mejor y al verla, sus hermanas empezaron a reír, Nabiki a carcajadas, Kasumi lo disimulaba mejor. Ella se enfadó al ver su reacción y sonrojada cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza.

-Vamos Akane, no te enojes, si querías trabajar en un zoo sólo tenías que decirlo – gritó Nabiki desde el otro lado de la pared.

\- ¡Cállate! – Vociferó la joven frotando su rostro con fuerza con la toallita.

\- Akane-chan, si quieres, puedo enseñarte a maquillar. Ya verás que es muy sencillo.

La menor de las Tendo salió mirando el suelo avergonzada, en algunos aspectos aún era una niña aunque quisiera dejar de serlo. Se dirigió hacia su hermana mayor y le ofreció el neceser.

-Gracias Kasumi onee-chan… ¿me enseñarías? Solo algo sencillo… quería ver cómo sería con un poco de maquillaje…

\- Claro que sí – le sonrió maternalmente y le agarró la mano hasta sentarla en el borde de la cama – cierra los ojos, ya verás que con poco notarás un gran cambio – la más pequeña asintió contenta.

\- Akane, ¿quieres que te regale un estuche para tu cumpleaños? Ya queda muy poco… – intervino Nabiki que se sentía un poco mal por haberse reído así de ella.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Nabiki! Me haría mucha ilussshh – no pudo terminar la frase porque Kasumi, que estaba intentando ponerle pintalabios le cerró la boca con los dedos.

\- Estate quieta si no quieres parecer un payaso, dudo que a Ranma le guste eso – soltó Nabiki indiferente mientras se giraba para coger su bolso y salía hacia la puerta – vuelvo en un rato.

Akane resopló… Quizás Nabiki tenía razón ¿y si no le gustaba a Ranma nada de eso? ¿Y si no le gustaba ella? Tardó tanto en entender sus sentimientos que nunca se paró a pensar que igual él ya tenía a alguien más. Ella recordó una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvieron en el hospital cuando aún no sabía por qué él se encontraba allí:

 _-Hola Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-No podía dormir, ¿tu?_

 _-Tampoco ¿estás… con alguien?_

 _-Vaya, qué directa Akane, desde luego eres toda una marimacho, pues no, ahora no estoy con ninguna chica, ¿tu?_

Sonrió al recordar ese momento, era verdad, Ranma le había dicho que tenía a novia, pero eso no significaba que le gustara ella.

-Ka-Kasumi… ¿Cómo… cómo puedo saber si le gusto a un chico?

\- Bueno Akane-chan, cada hombre es un mundo, pero por lo general le gustas si te dice cosas bonitas todo el tiempo, si te llama sin descanso, si intenta acariciarte o abrazarte, … aunque hay otros que tienen una manera muy especial o distinta de demostrarlo.

\- Como el Doctor Tofu… - dijo ella en voz baja para que ni su hermana la escuchara recordando lo loco que se volvía cada vez que la mayor de las Tendo aparecía ante él.

Akane se quedó pensando mientras su hermana le aplicaba un poco de sombra de ojos. Repasó mentalmente los puntos mediante los cuales, según Kasumi, podía descubrir si Ranma sentía algo por ella o no. Decirle cosas bonitas, pensó y pensó, ¿marimacho y testaruda pueden considerarse cosas bonitas? NO. Pero también le dijo que tenía una linda sonrisa… aunque seguramente solo lo dijo para animarla. Punto número dos, llamarla por teléfono sin descanso tampoco, de hecho nunca la había llamado, aunque no tenía el número del hotel, bueno, tampoco se lo había preguntado… si hubiera querido podría tenerlo. Bah, pasemos al tercer punto, muestras de afecto, MEC, cero. No, eso tampoco era cierto, el día que supo del traslado de su madre la abrazó durante horas y le acarició el pelo, y cómo olvidar los tranquilizantes besos que le regaló en la frente, aunque eso quizás era algo más protector que romántico. Arg, qué difícil era esto. Ryoga también lo hubiera hecho, pensó, y él es solo un amigo, seguramente lo que Ranma sentía por ella era también algo parecido a una amistad.

-Akane-chan, despierta. ¡Ya estás lista! – Gritó Kasumi mientras su hermana abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de que llevaba rato ensimismada pensando – corre ve a mirarte al espejo.

Se miró tímidamente, era ella aunque distinta. Sus pómulos se veían más acentuados y sus ojos un poco más almendrados, sus labios relucían y se podía apreciar el volumen que el brillo les había otorgado. Se sintió feliz, por fin tenía tiempo para dedicar a cosas tan banales como el maquillaje, claro que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ahora veía que eso no era lo más importante en la vida, si no disfrutar de aquellos que te rodean y del día a día. Aunque no por eso dejaría de intentar ser la mejor y primera de su clase… hay cosas que nunca cambian.

….

Tofu había estado pendiente de Ranma toda la noche y el día anterior, el chico ni se movió ni dio señales de empeoramiento en dos días, por ahora el reposo lo había mantenido estable y sus constantes no habían variado, ni para bien ni para mal. Le preocupaba que se quedara así durante mucho tiempo, puesto que el suero no era suficiente para mantenerlo con vida si no se despertaba y recuperaba un poco su energía. Sin embargo, no podía desatender su consulta otro día, si no tendría demasiadas pérdidas, así que lamentándolo mucho tuvo que separarse del joven para atender a sus pacientes, se organizó la agenda de tal manera que pudiera observarlo cada media hora.

Ranma se encontraba estirado en la cama, estaba como dormido, pero podía percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, si el doctor estaba a su lado notaba su presencia, sabía si era de día o de noche, pero no podía abrir los ojos, no podía moverse. No sentía hambre o sed, simplemente estaba. Lo curioso es que no todo lo que veía era oscuridad, no es que estuviera soñando, es que su cabeza divagaba entre pensamientos alternos, involuntarios. A ratos todo lo que podía ver era niebla, como si un paisaje estuviera recubierto por una blanca neblina que impidiera la visualización de cualquier cosa que se encontrara más lejos de cinco centímetros. En otras ocasiones veía recuerdos, escenas de su pasado, el entrenamiento con su padre, el día que cayó en Jusenkyo, el día que conoció a Akane… pero sobre todo había una imagen recurrente, el techo del hospital en el que estuvo cuatro meses "viviendo". Esa pared blanca con una mancha en forma de cerezo no desaparecía de su cerebro. No podía permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir, que tuviera que permanecer quieto de nuevo, estático ante la vida dejando pasar maravillosos momentos pendientes de suceder. Quería practicar, quería entrenar y llegar a ser el mejor artista marcial, ahora se lo había propuesto, se lo debía a sí mismo, se lo debía a Akane. Y no sólo quería demostrar de lo que era capaz en cuanto a artes marciales se refiere, también quería empezar a disfrutar de la compañía de más personas. Desde pequeño sus relaciones sociales se centraron básicamente en su padre, y no es que fuera un gran referente para nadie, de hecho era el peor modelo a seguir para cualquier persona, así que la ineptitud de Ranma frente a otras personas era fácil de perdonar. Desde que la joven Tendo se interesó por él y le ayudó, sintió ganas de conocerla mejor, de hacer cosas con ella, de entrenar con ella y pasar más tiempo juntos, pero no solo eso, con Tofu descubrió lo que era confiar en alguien, sentir lo que es tener algo parecido a un hermano. Se sentía agradecido por el apoyo que ambos le habían brindado y quería devolverles el favor estando allí para ellos cuando lo necesitaran, así que debía seguir intentando mejorar y salir de esa especie de limbo en el que parecía estar.

Se concentró al máximo para intentar abrir los ojos, pero sentía como si los párpados le pesaran más de cien kilos, pero eso era normal, después de todo había perdido toda su energía y vitalidad, estaba tan débil como un bebé.

Tofu volvió al cabo de una media hora para ver cómo se encontraba el joven, y se percató de que tenía los párpados apretados, no estaban relajados como cuando lo había dejado, entonces entendió que el chico se estaba esforzando.

-¡Vamos Ranma, sé que puedes! Esfuérzate un poco más, no sé si me oyes, pero tienes que intentar moverte cuanto antes… o esto irá a peor… - comentó el doctor apenado, esperaba que todo hubiera ido más rápido, que la recuperación hubiera avanzado mucho más.

El chico reconoció la voz del médico, podía escucharlo, lo oía muy lejos, pero presentía que estaba muy cerca. Tenía que hacerle ver que lo estaba intentando, que no estaba en coma, que era consciente de todo. Finalmente consiguió levantar, muy lenta y brevemente, el dedo meñique de su mano derecha. Ranma rezó para que su amigo lo hubiera visto, fue algo muy rápido y no sabía ni cómo lo había logrado, al no estar seguro que poderlo repetir, solo esperó alguna reacción por parte de Tofu.

-¡Genial Ranma! Sigue así, tu concéntrate en que Akane llega mañana, tenemos más de un día para que lo consigas – pensó que eso sería aliciente suficiente para que el pelinegro no se rindiera y siguiera intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

…..

El día siguiente toda la familia Tendo se dirigía feliz hacia la estación de tren de Kyoto, por fin regresaban a su casa, a su vida. Las tres hijas iban revoloteando al lado de su madre, no podían creer que por fin hubiera llegado ese día, Soun pobre iba un poco más atrasado arrastrando las maletas de todas las mujeres de su hogar, aunque lo hacía sonriendo pensando en la suerte que habían tenido. Era media tarde, el tren tenía previsto llegar a Nerima a las ocho de la noche, así que se pasaron el trayecto conversando y jugando a tonterías como el "Veo, veo" o "El ahorcado". Lo disimulaba muy bien, pero la menor de todos estaba nerviosa, miraba de reojo la bolsa con su nuevo vestido, dudó sobre si tenía que habérselo puesto entonces por si alguien la iba a ver a su llegada, pero Kasumi le dijo que no sería cómodo llevarlo puesto en el tren tanto rato, además se arrugaría.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas bajaron del tren, ella miró por todos lados a ver si reconocía alguna cara que la buscara, pero no fue así, se desanimó un poco, pero pensó que igual la esperaría en su casa, ahora él ya sabía donde vivía. Cogieron un taxi y en menos de media hora ya estaban llegando a su hogar, a medida que se acercaban Akane se ponía más nerviosa, no pensó en lo que le diría si volvía a verlo, cómo debía reaccionar o qué pensaría su padre si lo viera allí, el pobre Soun no sabía de la existencia de este muchacho… seguro que lo interrogaría y la avergonzaría llorando como una madalena diciendo tonterías como "este tipo quiere robarme a mi niña pequeña", roló los ojos pero sonrió, de algún modo adoraba a ese hombre.

Bajaron del coche y Akane sintió como una opresión en su corazón, no había nadie. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados, y nada. Qué tonta había sido, pensó, aunque Kasumi le dijo la hora de llegada, él no se presentó. Pensándolo bien, no tenía por qué hacerlo, no era algo que habían planeado, no es que ella se lo hubiera pedido tampoco, simplemente creía que tras tantos días sin verse… el querría reencontrarse con ella, después de todo él le dijo "Me alegro mucho por tu madre, espero que todo vaya bien y podamos vernos la semana que viene entonces", pero eso fue la última vez que hablaron por teléfono. Tenía ganas de preguntarle mil cosas, de saber cómo le había ido con Tofu… Bajó la mirada al suelo y avanzó junto a su madre, quien le cogió la mano dulcemente y le susurró al oído – tranquila, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano, él vendrá a verte.

CONTINUARÁ

...

Aquí va nuevo episodio! Me he inspirado y lo publico recién salido del horno, espero que os guste. Hoy no tengo tiempo, pero en el próximo capítulo prometo responder a todas las reviews, que como siempre, me han animado un montonazo. Por ahora, graciaas a todos los que lo leéis y seguís, y ya sabéis que cualquier crítica (o halago, también son bien recibidos ;)) son de agradecer. Un abrazo y muy buen fin de semana!


	9. Vuelta a la normalidad

_Bajaron del coche y Akane sintió como una opresión en su corazón, no había nadie. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados, y nada. Qué tonta había sido, pensó, aunque Kasumi le dijo la hora de llegada, él no se presentó. Pensándolo bien, no tenía por qué hacerlo, no era algo que habían planeado, no es que ella se lo hubiera pedido tampoco, simplemente creía que tras tantos días sin verse… el querría reencontrarse con ella, después de todo él le dijo "Me alegro mucho por tu madre, espero que todo vaya bien y podamos vernos la semana que viene entonces", pero eso fue la última vez que hablaron por teléfono. Tenía ganas de preguntarle mil cosas, de saber cómo le había ido con Tofu… Bajó la mirada al suelo y avanzó junto a su madre, quien le cogió la mano dulcemente y le susurró al oído – tranquila, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano, él vendrá a verte._

Akane daba vueltas sin sentido en su habitación, estaba nerviosa y agitada, después de tantos días en tensión se sentía extraña al no tener nada que hacer más allá de regresar a la rutina normal. Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, nada diferente, los libros listos para ser leídos, la ropa planchada en su armario y el uniforme escolar colgado al lado de la puerta. Suspiró aliviada, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Empezó a desempacar su maleta hasta que su hermana picó a su puerta y la invitó a bajar a cenar puesto que la comida ya estaba lista.

Se sentaron todos juntos alrededor de la mesa y disfrutaron de una tranquila y ansiada cena en familia. Como había añorado los deliciosos platos de Kasumi, su madre por otro lado, bueno, digamos que ella y la señora Tendo no eran las personas más hábiles en la cocina, por suerte tenían a Kasumi que cocinaba como los ángeles. Hablaron y rieron sin parar, comentaron lugares que habían visitado en Kyoto, hablaron del encuentro con el despistado de Ryoga, de lo guapos que eran algunos de los médicos que atendieron a la matriarca, aunque esto a Soun no le hizo mucha gracia, recordaron escenas del pasado y al final de la noche se pusieron todos frente al televisor para ver algo juntos por primera vez en muchos meses. Soun y su mujer querían tener algo de intimidad, así que pronto se despidieron de sus hijas para ir hacia su cuarto.

Las tres hermanas se quedaron conversando un poco, aunque habían llegado en jueves, al día siguiente Akane tenía que ir al instituto, los exámenes finales eran la siguiente semana y no podía perdérselos, era su último año allí. Hablaron también del cumpleaños de la pequeña de la casa, que en breves se convertiría en una mujercita al pasar a ser mayor de edad. Nabiki y Kasumi evitaron hablar de Ranma, no querían enojar o preocupar a su hermanita, sabían que en el fondo ella esperaba verlo allí, y se disgustó al no encontrarse con nadie a su llegada. Finalmente se desearon buenas noches y cada una se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Al llegar allí Akane empezó a prepararlo todo para el día siguiente, tenía ganas de volver a hablar con sus amigas, de estar con sus compañeros y de estudiar, aprender en clase, aburrirse, salir al patio, comer con todos, hacer gimnástica, entrenar con su padre a la vuelta, y para qué engañarse, sobre todo quería ver a Ranma y saber si estaba bien… ¡Ay Ranma! El primer chico que había conseguido que Akane se interesara por él, el primero por el que sentía algo que aún no acababa de descifrar. ¿Amor? No, esa palabra era demasiado grande para ella, quizás amistad… pero no quería verlo con otra, definitivamente había algo más… Ahora tendría tiempo de descubrirlo, si es que volvía a verlo, él no se había dignado a aparecer ese mismo día. Se preocupó mucho por él mientras estuvo en Kyoto, sabía que estaba en buenas manos, Tofu era amigo de la familia desde hacía muchísimos años y si había alguien que consiguiera curar a Ranma este sería Tofu. Le hubiera gustado estar en todo el proceso de curación, y verlo mejorar, pero no había podido ser así… Además, él no había vuelto a llamarla o no la había ido a buscar… No podía dejar de preguntarse si era porque no estaba bien o porque no quería volver a estar con ella… cosa que la enfurecía sobremanera.

-Estúpido, estúpido Ranma… Pues no me importa, que no venga si no quiere ¡ja! Por mí que haga lo que quiera con su vida, y si no vuelvo a verle, pues ya ves tu…

\- Vaya, entonces mejor me voy…

\- ¡Ranma! – exclamó Akane asustada al ver al chico de la trenza aparecer por su ventana. Estaba colgado boca abajo aguantándose con los pies. Ella corrió hacia él y lo miró desconfiada.

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la habitación de una chica? ¿Me estabas espiando?

\- No seas tonta, quién querría espiar a una marimacho como tu… solo vine a mmm… verte.

\- Llegué hace mucho rato, por qué venir tan tarde…

\- Lo siento, no pude venir antes… pero necesitaba verte hoy para decirte algo muy importante.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo curiosa.

\- Primero, ¿puedo pasar? Juro que no intentaré nada, pero me duele la cabeza de estar así – La joven asintió y se sonrojó, era el primer chico al que dejaba pasar a su habitación de noche, pero confiaba en él y tenía curiosidad por saber qué tenía que decirle.

\- Pasa… - dijo haciéndose a un lado. Él entró y se colocó frente a ella rápidamente.

\- ¡Akane, estoy curado! – dijo él sin aguantarse más, deseaba decírselo de una vez por todas y ver cómo reaccionaba ella. Vio que no se movía y decidió proseguir – no he venido hoy antes porque me ha costado bastante conseguirlo… y bueno… aún estoy bastante débil, pensé que te alegrarías por mí, pero… - ella corrió y lo abrazó, rodeó sus brazos por la cintura del chico y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Ranma quedó paralizado, y más al notar como su camisa se mojaba por las lágrimas de la peliazul. ¿Por qué lloraba? Seguramente lo había escuchado mal. Él intentó rodearla también con sus brazos, pero lo hizo tan débilmente que ella casi ni lo pudo notar. Él miraba el techo y no sabía bien bien qué hacer, así que primero se percató de que la chica tuviera claro que estaba bien.

-No, no llores Akane… creo que me has entendido mal… estoy bien, Tofu ha ayudado a que me cure, y ahora estoy bien.

\- ¡Ya lo sé tonto! Te he entendido a la primera – decía ella sin apartarse apretando su cara contra él. Recordó lo bien que sintió el día que le dijeron que tenía que irse a Kyoto y corrió a la habitación del pelinegro, y lo abrazó, lo abrazó durante mucho rato. Esa sensación reconfortante, esa sensación de estar protegida de todos y de todo volvía a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ranma por otro lado seguía sin entender por qué lloraba.

\- Ah… y eso te da pena… ¿querías que estuviera mal? No sé por qué lloras – comentaba desconcertado, " _¿por qué me abraza si está triste porque me he curado? No entiendo a las chicas…_ " pensaba él.

\- Arg, ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Lloro de felicidad, estoy contenta por ti.

\- Ah, eso es bueno entonces – en ese momento él sonrió y estrechó el abrazo, hacía mucho que nadie se alegraba por él, y ver que la había hecho feliz al mejorar era una sensación inigualable. Ella se apartó lentamente sin mirarlo, estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento…

\- Ra-Ranma… te… te eché de menos… - él abrió los ojos y se ruborizó, aunque no tanto como ella, no sabía qué responder – bueno, quiero decir, has sido un buen amigo y… yo en Kyoto… me hubiera gustado tenerte allí.

\- ¿Un buen amigo? – dijo él, no supo por qué pero eso dolió… solo un amigo… pues claro, qué más sino… su cabecita viajaba a mil por hora descubriendo sentimientos que no había experimentado en su vida. ¿Por qué le sentó mal la palabra **amigo**? No lograba entenderlo.

\- Sí claro… ¿no somos amigos Ranma? – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ah sí, sí jaja, qué si no… claro, somos amigos – ella le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien, de verdad.

\- Gracias, yo me alegro por tu madre… se te ve muy feliz. Y gracias por ayudarme con todo esto y hacer que Tofu me apoyara… si no hubiera sido por ti y por él seguiría en el hospital seguramente.

\- No hay de qué, bueno… tengo que ir a dormir, mañana vuelvo a la escuela.

\- De acuerdo, antes pero, mmm hay algo que quiero hacer mañana por la tarde Akane, si no estás ocupada ¿me acompañarías?

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó ilusionada.

\- Es una sorpresa, sólo dime si vendrás.

\- Está bien, ¿nos vemos aquí a las seis?

\- Hecho. Buenas noches Akane.

\- Buenas noches Ranma y muchas gracias por venir – ella lo vio salir por la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña. Se dejó caer encima de la cama, Ranma estaba curado, no podía sentirse más feliz. Y encima habían quedado al día siguiente… definitivamente volvería a verlo.

….

A primera hora de la mañana y como era costumbre, todos los chicos del instituto Furinkan esperaban de nuevo a Akane para conseguir una cita con ella. Del primero del que tuvo que deshacerse fue Kuno, que la persiguió gran parte del día en espera de una segunda cita.

El día pasó rápido para ella, por fin se pudo reunir con sus compañeras y ponerse al día de todo. Les contó sobre el estado de su madre y todos se alegraron enormemente por ella, por fin volvían a ver a esa Akane risueña y activa que había enamorado a gran parte del instituto. También les habló sobre Kyoto y les explicó lo bonito que eran sus paisajes, el camino de la filosofía, Kinkaku-ji, Arashiyama, etc. Durante la hora del almuerzo había comido sola con Yuka y Sayuri, así que tuvo que aguantar el interrogatorio de su mejor amiga que no había olvidado al de la trenza. Les contó poco, no era una chica que hablara abiertamente de sus sentimientos, así que terminó dejando claro que sólo eran buenos amigos, puesto que las otras chicas sólo le preguntaban cosas vergonzosas y románticas. Yuka le pidió permiso a Akane para intentar salir con Ranma, ahora que ella le había contado que estaba recuperado del todo, no podía dejar que ese par de ojos azules anduvieran solos por las calles.

-Vamos Akane, si sois tan buenos amigos como dices conseguirás que salga conmigo.

\- Yuka… no, no sé si es buena idea, puede que él no quiera.

\- ¿Insinúas que soy fea?

\- No, no, es sólo que… bueno igual ya le gusta alguien… - Akane intentaba encontrar alguna excusa, no sabía por qué pero imaginarse a Ranma con Yuka le ponía furiosa. Qué mala amiga era, si Yuka era una chica encantadora… ¿por qué no podía simplemente acceder y hacer feliz a su mejor amiga?

\- ¿No lo ves Yuka? Akane-chan está enamorada de Ranma y no quiere compartirlo – dijo Sayuri.

\- ¡No es eso! – gritó sonrojada Akane.

\- Si es cierto dímelo Akane-chan, yo no quiero interponerme entre vosotros… sólo es que es muy guapo y bueno… parecía agradable, pero si te gusta lo entiendo, me haré a un lado.

\- ¡Ja! Cómo me va a gustar ese idiota engreído, esta tarde he quedado con él, arreglaré algo para que os encontréis otro día.

\- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias – Yuka abrazó a Akane, que se pegó mentalmente por ser tan sumamente orgullosa y testadura… esto le pasaría factura.

…

Ranma ayudó al doctor toda la mañana, la consulta estaba repleta de pacientes y él ahora disfrutaba haciendo de mano derecha de Tofu. Por la tarde sin embargo decidió entrenar un poco, estaba nervioso… lo que tenía pensado hacer con la joven Tendo era algo muy serio, esa misma tarde su vida podría cambiar, todo podría ir bien o mal… y se sentía inseguro… tener a Akane a su lado en un momento como ese era algo esencial para el muchacho que estaba harto de sentirse solo y hacer todo por su cuenta. Ono vio que Ranma no estaba siendo él mismo ese día, andaba de un lado para otro, se mordía las uñas, comía más de lo normal, ensayaba cosas extrañas delante del espejo, jugaba con su trenza, reía solo… fuera lo que fuera no le había contado nada, así que pensó que era mejor no molestarlo y dejarlo hacer.

A las cuatro empezó a arreglarse, se vistió y peinó más de cinco veces…desde luego se trataba de algo serio…

…

Esa misma tarde un poco más tarde Akane corrió hacia su casa, tenía que ducharse y prepararse para su quedada con Ranma… Se sentía nerviosa también, era la primera vez, a excepción de la noche anterior, que se verían fuera del hospital y podrían actuar como jóvenes normales. Se preguntaba qué tenía pensado hacer el joven de la trenza, le había dicho que era una sorpresa y se moría de ganas por descubrir de qué se trataba.

Decidió ponerse el vestido rosa que se había comprado con el dinero que su madre le regaló, se miró y remiró en el espejo, luego se peinó y tal y como le había enseñado su hermana mayor, aplicó un poco de rimmel para alargar sus espesas pestañas. Nabiki entró un momento para pedirle prestada una camisa, y cuando vio a la pequeña de las Tendo tan "arreglada" tratándose de ella, esbozó una sonrisa ya que adivinó para quien se vestía así. Sin embargo no dijo nada, por ahora, prefería guardarse las palabras para cuando ambos estuvieran juntos, sería más divertido hacerla rabiar frente al chico. Cuando ya había terminado de peinarse, Akane bajó al comedor para esperar a Ranma, y fue entonces cuando cayó en que si él iba a su casa, todos lo verían, incluso su padre y empezarían a hacer preguntas vergonzosas e innecesarias. " _Mierda, mierda… será mejor que lo espere fuera y así no me verá nadie salir con él… además mamá no es tonta, sabrá que si he quedado con Ranma hoy, tuvimos que hablar ayer a la fuerza… y cualquiera le dice que entró a mi habitación en medio de la noche, nos mataría_ ". La joven empezó a salir sigilosamente del comedor para dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla, Nabiki la frenó.

-¿Dónde vas hermanita?

\- A pasear un rato…

\- ¿Tan guapa? Nunca te habías maquillado para salir por el barrio.

\- Bueno, ya te dije que quería empezar a hacerlo… pronto ya tendré 18.

\- Tienes razón, bueno, dale recuerdos a Ranma-kun.

\- Eso haré – al pronunciar las palabras Akane cerró los ojos fuertemente mostrando fastidio, ella sola se había delatado, seguro que más tarde le pediría dinero para guardarle el secreto…

Finalmente pudo salir, decidió esperar a Ranma en la esquina de su casa, sus padres y Kasumi no estaban, habían ido de compras así que si el chico no llegaba muy tarde podrían irse sin levantar sospechas. De los nervios empezó a chutar piedrecitas que se encontraban en su camino hasta que escuchó al joven de la trenza que llegaba saltando por los tejados.

-¡Hola Akane!

\- Ranma, corre vámonos – dijo ella apresurándose dejándolo atrás.

\- ¿Qué prisa tienes? Qué poco femenina, ni saludar pued… – cuando ella se giró a mirarlo él se calló de repente, no había observado el vestido que llevaba, y lucía realmente hermosa. Empezó a sonrojarse y apartó la mirada.

\- ¡Hola Ranma! – dijo ella fingiendo su voz y poniendo una ultra dulce con ironía - ¿Contento? …Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Na-nada, es solo que… bueno… estás muy gua-gua-guapa – consiguió decir por fin. Ella notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban y tan sólo acertó decir un tímido gracias.

\- Akane… ¿Quién es este? – Soun que llegaba por detrás miraba con desagrado esa escena…

\- Cariño este es Ranma, lo conocimos en el hospital de Nerima… él y Akane si hicieron amigos entonces y supongo que él la ha venido a ver ¿verdad?

\- Eh sí, mamá. Papá vamos a ir a dar una vuelta para que le explique todo lo de Kyoto, si te parece bien.

-¿Tú no tienes boca muchacho?

\- Sí, señor Tendo, soy Saotome Ranma. Encantado – el chico hizo una reverencia hacia el hombre.

\- ¿Saotome has dicho?

\- ¡No! Jajaja, has odio mal, es Sato, Sato Ranma… - dijo rápidamente la madre de Akane empujando a Soun hacia el interior de la casa– anda iros, iros que se hace tarde – los dos jóvenes la miraron extrañados, no entendían nada. Sin embargo empezaron a caminar hasta que la madre de Akane asomó la cabeza por la puerta y gritó - ¡Ranma-kun, recuerda nuestra promesa! – él enrojeció, tragó saliva y asintió.

\- ¿Promesa? ¿A qué se refiere Ranma? – preguntó la peliazul levantando la ceja.

\- Jajaja a nada, nada… me alegro de que tu madre esté ya bien… en serio.

\- Algo tramáis…

\- Te digo que no… no seas testaruda.

\- Bueno y ¿dónde vamos?

\- Akane… quería pedirte algo muy importante para mi… es algo muy serio y que puede cambiar mi vida, así que espero que aceptes… - el corazón de la chica empezó a acelerarse… la mirada de Ranma era profunda y sincera, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenía que pedirle? No sería…

\- Di-dime Ranma…

 **CONTINUARÁ**

….

¿Qué será eso que querré decirle Ranma a Akane? ¿Qué le pasa a la madre de Akane? ¿Está realmente Ranma curado del todo?...

¡Qué ilusión me ha hecho releer toda la historia de nuevo y ponerme a escribir este nuevo capítulo! Intentaré publicar bastante seguido este fic ya que tengo un par de semanas con bastante tiempo libre. Como siempre, gracias por esperar las actualizaciones, por leer y por comentar… **¡Abrazos!**


	10. El favor

_-¿Tú no tienes boca muchacho?_

 _\- Sí, señor Tendo, soy Saotome Ranma. Encantado – el chico hizo una reverencia hacia el hombre._

 _\- ¿Saotome has dicho?_

 _\- ¡No! Jajaja, has odio mal, es Sato, Sato Ranma… - dijo rápidamente la madre de Akane empujando a Soun hacia el interior de la casa– anda iros, iros que se hace tarde – los dos jóvenes la miraron extrañados, no entendían nada. Sin embargo empezaron a caminar hasta que la madre de Akane asomó la cabeza por la puerta y gritó - ¡Ranma-kun, recuerda nuestra promesa! – él enrojeció, tragó saliva y asintió._

 _\- ¿Promesa? ¿A qué se refiere Ranma? – preguntó la peliazul levantando la ceja._

 _\- Jajaja a nada, nada… me alegro de que tu madre esté ya bien… en serio._

 _\- Algo tramáis…_

 _\- Te digo que no… no seas testaruda._

 _\- Bueno y ¿dónde vamos?_

 _\- Akane… quería pedirte algo muy importante para mi… es algo muy serio y que puede cambiar mi vida, así que espero que aceptes… - el corazón de la chica empezó a acelerarse… la mirada de Ranma era profunda y sincera, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenía que pedirle? No sería…_

 _\- Di-dime Ranma…_

-Bueno, ya te conté que debido a mi maldición mi padre me prohibió ver a mi madre porque ella quería que me convirtiera en un hombre entre hombres. Aunque he estado pensando mucho sobre esto, y he tenido muchas dudas, creo que ahora es un buen momento para volverla a ver después de 14 años. Ya estoy curado de mi maldición, pero aún me da un poco de cosa cómo pueda reaccionar, y por eso me preguntaba si tú me harías el favor de acompañarme, creo que me serás de gran ayuda, iré más seguro si cuento con tu apoyo – dijo él sonrojado… no estaba acostumbrado a pedir ayuda a nadie, y éste era un gran paso para él. Sabía que con Akane todo sería más fácil, aunque aún le costaba un poco entender el por qué…

\- ¡Claro que sí Ranma! Muchas gracias por confiar en mí… que me pidas que te acompañe significa mucho para mí.

\- ¿Crees que mi madre estará orgullosa de que yo sea su hijo? – decía él nervioso como un niño pequeño mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- Por supuesto que sí, para la edad que tienes has pasado muchas cosas… eres muy maduro, bueno, para lo que te interesa, a veces pareces un niño. En fin, que seguro que le encantas…

\- Gracias, estoy un poco paranoico, quizás quiera que comita seppuku.

\- Tranquilo Ranma, todo irá bien. Por cierto… ayer no tuve tiempo de darte esto, felicidades.

Akane le dio una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo al chico y giró rápidamente la cara para evitar ver su mirada. Él abrió los ojos perplejo y luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un regalo de cumpleaños. Al abrirlo descubrió un par de muñequeras de color azul marino donde se podía ver mal bordado algo en color rojo, a juego con la característica camisa china del muchacho. Le costó un rato adivinar de qué se trataba el dibujo plasmado en la tela… dudó y dudó hasta que levantó la mirada para ver a la peliazul que observaba tensamente el suelo en espera de una respuesta.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué… me encanta.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿De verdad? Queda bien el bordado ¿cierto? Me costó mucho…

\- Sí, la serpiente y la ardilla son muy monas – comentó él sin dejar de mirar extrañado los "animales". Ella levantó una ceja y lo miró un poco enfadada.

\- No hay ni una serpiente ni una ardilla.

\- Ah, pues el gusano y la enredadera.

\- ¡Son tus iniciales idiota, una R y una S! – dijo ella indignada cruzando los brazos.

\- Ahhh, tienes razón, jajaja vaya qué mal se te da bordar.

\- Si no te gusta devuélvemelo – dijo extendiendo la mano enojada.

\- Ni hablar, es mío, y las pienso llevar siempre – dictaminó él mientras se colocaba las muñequeras – ella sonrió al ver su gesto.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la residencia Saotome, Ranma recordaba más o menos donde se encontraba, no tenía la dirección exacta pero sabía que si pasaba por delante de su casa la reconocería gracias a una fotografía que su padre le dio años atrás donde aparecían él y su madre en la puerta principal. Se la mostró a Akane para que la señalase en cuanto la viera, pero ella no pudo evitar centrarse en Ranma niño. Le pareció adorable, era casi igual que ahora pero en miniatura, con los mofletes más hinchados y la trencita más pequeña. Ella empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre su infancia, tenía muchas ganas de conocer más cosas sobre él y poder disfrutar de su compañía al aire libre, alejada de cualquier hospital. Era interesante ver lo bien y mal que podían llevarse los dos jóvenes, parecía que se conocieran de hacía muchísimo tiempo, reían y se enfadaban por igual, pero ambas cosas parecían hacerlas con el mismo cariño.

Mientras caminaban y charlaban la peliazul le recomendó que comprara un ramo de flores para su madre, seguro que eso le haría ilusión y ayudaría a calmar la tensión inicial. Se desviaron levemente para encontrar una floristería. Estuvieron discutiendo qué tipo de flor sería la más adecuada para presentarse a una madre tras catorce años de ausencia. Akane decía que rosas sería lo mejor, a todo el mundo le gustan las rosas comentaba la Tendo, Ranma por su lado las consideraba muy poco originales, él era un Saotome y decía que tenían que destacar, además era una ocasión muy especial. Entonces la joven explicó tímidamente que cuando su madre estuvo tan enferma ella le regaló un ramo de tulipanes rojos, ya que para ella era una flor muy especial porque era la que la señora Tendo había escogido para su ramo de novia el día de su boda.

\- Entonces creo que los tulipanes blancos serán la mejor opción – el joven de la trenza sonrió a Akane, contento de que ella estuviera allí en un momento como este.

Salieron de la floristería y siguieron su camino hacia la casa, pero no todo iba a ser tan sencillo como imaginaba.

-Nihao airen.

\- Hola Shampoo ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Yo seguirte, ¿quién ser esta? – comentó la amazona señalando con desgana a la peliazul.

\- Hola, me llamo Tendo Akane – dijo educadamente haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡Tú! ¿Tu ser novia de mi airen? No poder creerlo, si tú ser horrible– dijo la china colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra sujetando su cintura para marcar su cuerpo.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Pero quién se cree que es esta? Además, yo no soy la novia de nad… - Ranma rodeó rápidamente a Akane con el brazo derecho agarrándola por el hombro mientras que con la mano izquierda le tapó la boca. Recordó que Tofu le había dicho a Shampoo que efectivamente ella era su novia.

\- Jajaja, qué graciosa cariño. Es muy tímida… – se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró – sígueme el rollo por favor.

Akane lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada, tenerlo tan cerca la había puesto de los nervios. ¿Le había llamado cariño? Ahora tenía que fingir ser la novia de Ranma… o era un sueño o una pesadilla… aún tenía que descifrar cual de las dos cosas era. Ella nunca había tenido un novio formal así que se dejaría guiar por Ranma, aunque esperaba que no tuviera demasiada experiencia… no le gustaría saber que el joven Saotome era un casanovas.

-Si tu ser novia, ¿por qué no ir de la mano?

\- Porque justo ahora iba a entregarle este ramo de tulipanes, hoy hace un mes que estamos juntos. ¡Felicidades amor! – dijo Ranma sonrojado entregándole las flores a Akane haciendo gestos muy exagerados. Shampoo los miraba desconfiada.

\- Gra-gracias cielo – dijo tímida la Tendo aceptando las flores.

\- Bueno tenemos prisa, ¡nos vemos! Vamos Akane – él cogió la mano de la joven y emprendieron el camino de nuevo a una velocidad asombrosa dejando atrás a la china.

Akane estaba casi temblando, pero Ranma también, no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara aunque seguían agarrados de la mano. Los dos empezaron a pensar que se sentían bien, que era reconfortante sentir la mano del otro sujetando la propia. Sin querer, en un acto involuntario, casi como un espasmo, Akane le apretó los dedos y él reaccionó.

-Siento incomodarte así… Shampoo es muy insistente, si no te importa andemos un poco más así hasta que nos haya perdido de vista y ya podré soltarte.

\- No… no estoy incómoda… - confesó ella avergonzada, en realidad no quería que la soltara. Él sonrió al escucharla – sólo… tengo curiosidad por saber de qué va todo esto.

\- Ah, uhm, bueno, es una larga historia. Resumiendo según una estúpida ley amazona como la gané en una ocasión en un combate, debe casarse conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es tu prometida?

\- Buenos eso cree Shampoo, pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de salir con ella, está chiflada y apenas la conozco.

\- Es guapa… - dijo celosa y cabizbaja.

\- Eso es verdad, pero eso es lo menos importante en una relación ¿no? Las marimachos también tenéis derecho a ser amadas – comentó él apretándole la mano de manera bromista.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Y supongo que los idiotas como tú también – comentó ella, primero enfadada y luego dudando de si lo que acababa de oír era realmente un alago o… mejor ¿una confesión?

Ambos iban en silencio hasta que llegaron al barrio donde supuestamente vivía la madre de Ranma. Empezaron a comparar las casas del vecindario con la de la fotografía, y aunque todas tenían alguna similitud ninguna era exactamente igual. El chico se sentó algo decepcionado en un cubo que había en la calle, intentaba hacer memoria para ver si conseguía recordar la calle donde creció, pero nada. De repente Akane se lo quedó mirando sonriendo, y empezó a acercarse hasta él, le estaba regalando una sonrisa increíble mientras ponía una cara que no sabría describir, era entre tierna y dulce. Un momento, se estaba acercando demasiado, él abrió los ojos desconcertado ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a besarlo? Tenía su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. No, no, no podía ser, así, ¿sin más? Quizás se había tomado muy en serio esto de fingir ser su novia, no es que a él le importara… Pero no tenía sentido, y todo empezó a ser aún más raro; ella levantó su mano y empezó a decirle "guapo, ven, ven, ¿quieres que te dé mimos?" el corazón de Ranma latía a mil por hora, claro que quería mimos, ¿quién no? Pero no podía crear ninguna frase coherente, solo fijó su mirada sobre los labios de la muchacha, que en ese instante se le hicieron muy apetecibles.

-¡Ranma! ¿Te gustan los gatitos? Este es monísimo. Lo llamaré Cat-chan – dijo señalando el hombro del chico.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Estaba tan concentrado que no se había percatado de que un gatito se había colocado en su hombro derecho. Giró levemente la cabeza y cuando lo vio empezó a gritar como un loco - ¡Ga-ga-gato!

Del susto pegó un salto y acabó encima de Akane, estaba temblando y no parecía atender a razón alguna. Del peso del chico ella tropezó con una piedra y ambos cayeron de espaldas al suelo, quedando ella debajo y el estirado encima de ella. En un rápido movimiento él la agarró por la cintura con una mano y por el cuello con la otra para evitar que se hiciera daño. A lo lejos podían observarse dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, estirados y abrazados, ambos con la cara sonrojada por la comprometida situación. Akane respiraba agitadamente, todo había pasado muy rápido y no entendía nada, ¿podía ser que el gran Ranma Saotome tuviera miedo de los gatos? Él levantó la mirada y se la quedó mirando un momento para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

\- No, no… es sólo que no me lo esperaba… ¿te asustan los gatos?

\- Bueno, sí, pero todo tiene una explicación…

\- Jajaja no me lo puedo creer. El gran Ranma Saotome, asustado de un minino – seguía riendo sin parar Akane, que parecía haberse acostumbrado a la cercanía del muchacho.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ríete todo lo que quieras, solo demuestras lo poco femenina que eres. Y yo preocupado por ti… Quédate aquí, me voy – dijo indignado, Akane vio que se había pasado y había abusado de un tema que avergonzaba a Ranma, se sintió un poco mal y agachó la cabeza.

El joven de la trenza se apartó de Akane y se levantó lentamente hasta que noto algo afilado y puntiagudo contra su cuello. Se giró lentamente y pudo ver el filo de una katana, que amenazaba con acabar con su vida. Tragó saliva fuertemente.

-Joven, espero que no estuvieras molestando a esta chica – dijo una mujer apuntando al de la trenza con su espada.

\- Eh, no, no señora, yo solo, esto, me caí y… - decía Ranma nervioso moviendo los brazos.

\- Señora, no me estaba molestando, solo nos caímos y bueno terminamos así – dijo Akane levantándose avergonzada y colocándose al lado de esa curiosa mujer.

\- No está bien que hagan esas cosas en público, aunque sean novios – dijo escondiendo la katana en su funda.

\- ¡No, no somos nada! – Gritaron a la vez. La mujer miró con desaprobación a la "pareja" hasta que algunos detalles llamaron su atención. Primero examinó la trenza del chico, después sus ojos y finalmente apuntó su mirada hacia sus nuevas muñequeras.

-Erre, ese… - pronunció ella con melancolía casi en un susurro - ¿cómo…cómo te llamas joven?

\- Saotome Ranma señora – pronunció él haciendo una reverencia. La mujer abrió los ojos y éstos se cristalizaron, se sintió un poco mareada y de repente se desmayó. Ranma utilizó sus rápidos movimientos para atraparla y evitar que cayera, al hacerlo un pañuelo se deslizó hacia al suelo. Akane lo recogió y en él leyó las iniciales N.S.

CONITNUARÁ

...

¿Qué os ha parecido este episodio? Yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo :P

Siento si tardo un poco en actualizar, pero cuando subo un capítulo lo reviso y reviso y tardo un pelín en creer que está ya bien para ser leído :)

¡Abrazos!


	11. Fingir

Ranma cargó a la señora en brazos y buscó dónde colocarla para ayudarla en su situación. Akane no tardó en descubrir quién era, y el joven lo corroboró, sin duda se trataba de su madre. Sólo hacía falta comparar la fotografía que tenían con la realidad, aunque los años habían pasado y unas cuantas arrugas adornaban su cara, esas preciosas facciones seguían siendo hermosas. Su pelo, recogido de igual manera en un moño extrañamente aún no mostraba canas, seguramente ella no era tan mayor como su padre, o eso, o se conservaba extremadamente bien. No le costó a la pareja encontrar el hogar de los Saotome, un vecino que pasó por allí, al ver a Nodoka en brazos de un joven los guio hasta el lugar.

La puerta estaba abierta, posiblemente la madre de Ranma había visto toda la escena con Akane desde el balcón y por eso había salido para ayudar a la chica, sin dejar si quiera la residencia cerrada. Se adentraron y la recostaron en el suelo con unos cojines. Seguía desmayada, todavía no sabían por qué, seguramente ella también lo había reconocido y la emoción había sido demasiada. Mientras Akane abanicaba a la mujer, el joven empezó a ponerse nervioso. Las dudas comenzaron a recorrer su ser, ¿y si ahora que lo había visto prefería no haberse reencontrado con él? Habían pasado muchos años y sabía que le había pedido a su padre que hiciera de él un hombre entre hombres, tras deshacerse de su maldición volvía a sentirse completo, masculino 100%, pero ¿le convertía eso en un hombre hecho y derecho? ¿Qué más podía hacer él para que ella estuviera orgullosa? Encima lo había encontrado en una situación comprometida con Akane, encima de ella nada más y nada menos, genial, ahora parecerá un pervertido acosador de muchachas jóvenes. No paraba de mover su pierna de arriba abajo, se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, y no reparó ni en mirar a su alrededor, estaba tan asustado (sí, Ranma Saotome asustado por casi primera vez en su vida) que no se había parado ni a observar el que un día fue su hogar.

Akane lo miraba de reojo, vio que él estaba muy alterado y decidió acercarse para tranquilizarlo, suavemente colocó su mano derecha encima de la pierna temblorosa de Ranma, que pareció reaccionar de golpe y frenó su espasmódico movimiento.

-Todo irá bien Ranma, ella está bien, se habrá desmayado de la emoción al haberte visto - apretó tiernamente su agarre y él le respondió rodeando su mano con la suya.

-Gracias – susurró algo sonrojado.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a ver tu casa? No creo que a ella le importe… me quedaré a su lado por si despierta – él la miró y asintió, igual le iría bien pasearse un poco.

Primero decidió salir al patio trasero para airearse y calmarse, en ese momento agradeció enormemente tener a Akane a su lado, gracias a ella podría manejar todo un poco mejor, como mínimo ella trataba de animarlo y no se le daba nada mal. Ojalá hubiera estado con él en tantas otras ocasiones, pero no podía volver al pasado, así que lo único que podía pensar era en que a partir de ahora no se alejaría de ella, nunca. _"¿¡Nunca!? ¿En qué estás pensando Saotome? ¿Significa eso que quiero compartir mi vida con ella…? ¡Ja! ¿Quién querría compartir nada con una chica tan poco femenina… Argh a quién quiero engañar, es guapa, lista, divertida, amable… ¡Basta! Concéntrate en lo que has venido a hacer aquí, a ver a tu madre, a explicarle el por qué de tu ausencia… mmm ups, no he pensado detenidamente en qué decirle. Bueno, todo irá como tenga que ir, lo importante es que he venido a verla ¿no? Debería estar feliz ya con eso…"_ Ranma se autoconvencía mientras mantenía un monólogo consigo mismo. Rápidamente un recuerdo inundó su memoria. Él se encontraba tendido en su cama, tenía miedo del monstruo que dormía dentro del armario, uno feo y peludo, con grandes colmillos y pequeños cuernos. Esa noche había visto una película de miedo escondido debajo de la mesa sin que sus padres lo supieran. La oscuridad se apoderaba de su cuarto y solo había una escapatoria posible… "¡MAMÁ!" gritó un pequeño Ranma haciendo eco en toda la casa. El instinto maternal sacudió de repente a la mujer que sabía que su niño la necesitaba "¿qué sucede cariño?" Dijo ella maternal "no puedo dormir, ¿me cuentas un cuento?" ella asintió y se estiró a su lado abrazándolo por la espalda y contándole un cuento donde le decía que los monstruos no eran malos y que los hombres no debían tener miedo, ni de ellos ni de nada, nunca.

Mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y con esa imagen en mente decidió subir las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su antigua habitación, ese olor impregnado en toda la casa le era familiar, lo reconocía a la perfección, olía a hogar, a su hogar. Recordó donde estaba su cuarto, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, era pequeño pero tenía una gran ventana por donde solía ver salir el Sol, pensó que igual lo habían cambiado y allí ya no encontraría nada, pero al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Su cara era la representación exacta del horror, el panorama que allí había encontrado lo había dejado sumamente aturdido.

En el comedor, Akane seguía abanicando a Nodoka que lentamente pareció volver en sí. Poco a poco se incorporó y sentó con la ayuda de la peliazul. Al centrarse y ver que estaba en su casa empezó a girar la cabeza en busca de algo, al no encontrarlo suspiró aliviada, fue entonces cuando centró su mirada en la chica y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias joven, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin usted.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, tranquila – entonces se acercó a ella y le susurró – sólo que a veces creo que veo fantasmas.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó entre asustada y curiosa la Tendo.

\- Nada, nada. Es que me pareció ver un fantasma, eso es todo.

En ese mismo instante Ranma bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Él tenía la cara blanca, estaba tan pálido como una sábana nueva. Le hubiera encantado poder gritar del susto al ver lo que su habitación escondía, pero no pudo. Igual que en aquellas pesadillas donde el asesino te acecha y tú quieres huir y chillar, pero ni tus pies ni tus cuerdas vocales tienen previsto obedecerte y permaneces quieto y en silencio.

Cuando el joven de la trenza apareció ante los ojos de las dos mujeres, una de ellas, la mayor, exclamó "¡Fantasma!", y tras esa palabra volvió a desmayarse. Akane que la tenía más cerca reaccionó rápido y la sujetó para evitar que se golpeara. Ranma corrió hacia ella también, afligido porque ahora ya sabía porque su madre de desvanecía cuando lo veía. Con miedo pero decidido le acarició el pelo a su madre, tenerla tan cerca era raro, sentía un cariño inexplicable hacia esa mujer, aunque no creía conocerla de nada, tenía recuerdos suyos, algunos más claros otros más vagos, pero no sabría decir, por ejemplo, ni su color preferido ni su comida favorita. Akane miraba la escena enternecida, se alegraba de que Ranma hubiera encontrado a su madre, una señora un tanto extraña, pero ya lo dicen, de tal palo tal astilla…

El joven giró su mirada hacia la peliazul y le sonrió apenado, ella le devolvió el gesto algo preocupada.

-Estás muy pálido…

\- Mamá no se ha desmayado porque soy feo…

\- ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?

\- ¡Claro! Imagínate no ver a tu hijo en años y descubrir que de mayor es feo… - dijo serio aunque en realidad bromeaba para facilitarse el mal trago. Ella roló los ojos divertida.

\- Si no se ha desmayado por tu fealdad, que podría ser, ¿por qué ha sido?

\- Ella cree que estoy muerto. Hay un altar en mi antigua habitación con una fotografía mía.

\- Pero… ¿por qué pensaría eso?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que yo no esté cuando ella despierte, explícale que estoy vivo y bien, y cuando lo haya entendido, saldré – la chica asintió y Ranma se fue quedando escondido detrás de la pared.

Cuando Nodoka regresó al mundo real, sólo vio a Akane a su lado y volvió a suspirar aliviada, todo había sido un sueño, pensó. Pero cuando la peliazul creyó que la mujer estaba lista para escuchar la realidad, le contó que Ranma no estaba muerto, que seguía vivo, que estaba bien y que era un buen chico. Nodoka no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas de felicidad y confusión aparecieron en su rostro. No había sido una visión, había visto a su hijo, un hombre alto, guapo, con unos ojos azul intenso indescriptibles, no podía creérselo. Fue entonces cuando él decidió entrar de nuevo.

Se quedó de pie mirándola, no sabía bien bien qué hacer, así que permaneció quieto esperando a que ella hiciera algo. La mujer se levantó y con los ojos vidriosos lo abrazó durante un largo minuto. Akane se levantó y miró a Ranma, que tímidamente, como un niño pequeño correspondía al abrazo, entendió que era un momento íntimo para ambos y no quería ser un estorbo, así que cogió sus cosas para irse, pero el de la trenza ladeó levemente la cabeza en forma de negación dándole a entender que no quería que se fuera. Finalmente los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés vivo, no sabes cuánto.

\- Mamá, ¿por qué creías que había muerto?

\- Desde que os fuisteis tu padre me mandaba cartas explicando cómo os iba el entreno, a veces incluso me mandaba algún dibujo hecho por ti. Los primeros años las cartas eran frecuentes, una al mes o cada dos, pero con el paso del tiempo cada vez eran menos. La última que recibí fue justo antes de vuestro viaje hacia _Jusentro_ o algo así, un lugar en China donde tu padre me dijo que daría por finalizado tu entrenamiento entonces me ilusioné y lo preparé todo para tu regreso. Estaba segura de que por fin tu padre había hecho de ti un hombre hecho y derecho. Sin embargo nunca llegasteis. Esperé y esperé, hasta que al cabo de unos meses recibí esta carta:

 _Querida Nodoka,_

 _No tengo palabras para describirte lo triste que estoy por tener que darte esta noticia, pero nuestro hijo murió entrenando como un hombre hace apenas unos días. Lo convertí en el ser más fuerte del mundo como te prometí, pero en medio de un combate contra un demonio, pisó aceite, resbaló, cayó de espaldas, justo en ese instante un rayo travesó el suelo y creó un terremoto. Ranma se escurrió entre las grietas de la tierra, cayendo en un gran agujero donde un dragón vivía. Nunca más lo volvimos a ver._

 _Entiende que no puedo regresar a casa sin él, así que es posible que no volvamos a vernos. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, y seguro que en el de nuestro hijo también._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _G.S._

Ranma y Akane tenían una gota de sudor escurriéndose por su sien, ¿quién en su sano juicio se inventaría una muerte tan patética e increíble como esa? Y peor aún ¿quién en su sano juicio se lo creería? La peliazul entendió un poco mejor el comportamiento general de Ranma, con unos padres locos como los suyos, bastante decente había salido el chico.

Él se rascó la cabeza, primero asimilando las palabras de su madre, luego empezando a sentir la rabia y el odio crecer dentro de sí:

-Yo mato al viejo, te juro que cuando lo vea lo mato.

\- Ranma no te preocupes, no será necesario…

\- ¿No me digas que tú ya los has matado?

\- Lamentablemente no. Él, parece que falleció hace unas semanas…

\- ¿Qué? – gritó el chico sorprendido.

\- Señora Saotome, no me diga que recibió otra carta…

\- Sí, me la mandó un tal S.P., de hecho me la entregó en persona un panda. Aquí podéis verla.

 _Señora Nodoka,_

 _Me apena comunicarle que su guapo y fuerte marido Genma Saotome ha fallecido en un país lejano salvando a toda la población de la amenaza de un meteorito. Es por eso que él murió como lo que siempre fue, un gran hombre y un héroe ejemplar. Si quiere honrar su memoria por favor, dele al panda dinero para una recolecta que estamos haciendo para construir un monumento en su honor._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _S.P._

Akane cayó de espaldas y Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza… su padre no tenía vergüenza alguna. Él le contó a Nodoka que todo era mentira, que él seguía vivo y que el tal S.P. (Señor Panda) era un "amigo" de Genma, que no había habido meteorito y que seguramente querría el dinero del "monumento" para comprar algo de sushi. La furia creció entonces en el cuerpo de Nodoka, agarró su catana con fuerza y la empuñó velozmente asustando a la pareja de jóvenes, que tuvieron que apartarse para no ser decapitados. Entre los dos la calmaron y empezaron a conversar un poco, tenían que ponerse al día de muchas cosas.

-Perdona no te he preguntado tu nombre aún.

\- Me llamo Tendo Akane, señora, mucho gusto.

\- ¿Tendo…? ¿Y cómo decís que os conocisteis los dos?

\- Bueno, mi madre estaba enferma en el hospital, Ranma estaba allí también y nos conocimos de casualidad… él me ayudó mucho a llevar mejor toda la enfermedad de mamá… - dijo sonrojada admitiendo su gratitud.

\- ¿Hospital? ¿Ranma qué te pasó? – preguntó congojada Nodoka, el chico miró a Akane de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados, menuda boquita la de la Tendo, pensó.

\- Nada mamá, me torcí un tobillo y tuve que estar en el hospital unos días – si se creyó lo de su padre, se creerá esto fijo.

\- Vaya, ¿bueno y ya saben tus padres que tienes novio, Akane?

\- No entiendo señora, no tengo novio… - dijo ella extrañada, Ranma la miró receloso, ¿de qué novio hablaba?

\- Sí hombre, mi hijo… no seáis tímidos, que os he pillado antes.

\- Pero mamá, no es lo que piensas… - refutó él avergonzado.

\- No claro, has visto el gatito de tu hombro, te ha dado miedo, has saltado como una chica y has caído justo encima de Akane-chan – dijo ella irónica mientras Ranma empezaba a sudar - eso no es varonil hijo. No pasa nada por querer a tu chica y demostrárselo, eso hacen los hombres, y más a tu edad, es solo que mejor no hacerlo en público.

\- ¡No es eso!

\- No me digas que no te interesan las chicas… yo quiero nietos Ranma… Y Akane me gusta, espero que ella sea tu novia o… - amenazó agarrando la catana.

\- Bueeno mamá, no podemos mentirte, estamos saliendo, sí – él se acercó a la muchacha y la rodeó por el hombro con el brazo riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano que le quedaba libre. Era mejor que pensara eso que perder su preciosa cabeza. Akane levantó la ceja y li miró pensando que era un cobarde…

\- Entonces, ¿lo sabe tu familia Akane-chan?

\- Bueno, mmm, ellos conocen a Ranma, pero no creo que sepan nada de nuestra nueva relación – dijo insegura mirando hacia el suelo.

Y así pasaron la tarde hablando, sobre el duro entrenamiento de Ranma con su padre, de las ciudades que visitaron, de Akane, de su familia, de su infancia y un sinfín de cosas. La conversación no sólo sirvió a Nodoka para conocer mejor a su hijo y "futura nuera" sino que también fue muy útil para la joven pareja que se moría de ganas por saber más el uno del otro. El Sol amenazaba con esconderse pronto, y por eso decidieron que era hora de ir yendo para casa, por ahora el joven de la trenza iría a la consulta del doctor Tofu, donde encantado ayudaba a diario, aunque su madre le propuso regresar a su hogar cuando él quisiera.

Akane y Ranma caminaban uno al lado del otro, estuvieron comentando lo amable y agradable que era Nodoka, y lo desastre y descabellado que era Genma. Ambos disfrutaban de su compañía, y en realidad no querían tener que despedirse, habían esperado estar juntos por mucho tiempo y el día, a pesar de haber tenido muchos obstáculos y entretenimiento se les había pasado volando.

-Vaya Ranma, qué vida más agitada has tenido…

\- Bueno, qué puedo decir, hay muchas cosas que cambiaría.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- No haber visto a mi madre en tantos años por ejemplo… o no haber tenido un amigo de verdad, siempre en mi vida he tenido gente de paso, nadie estable.

\- Ahora me tienes a mí – dijo Akane de repente.

\- Mmm sí, supongo.

\- ¿Supones? – dijo molesta.

\- Bueno, no me extrañaría que no quisieras volver a verme después de lo de Shampoo, mi padre, mi madre, lo del gato…

\- ¡Ja! ¿Bromeas? Todo eso hace la vida más emocionante. Aunque me debes una, tener una novia te saldrá caro – dijo ella bromista mientras él la miraba frunciendo el labio.

\- No me digas que eres de esas chicas que chantajea a sus novios…

\- ¡No! Pero ahora me tendrás que devolver el favor de alguna manera.

Justo en ese instante Kuno apareció frente a ellos, no se había percatado de la presencia de Akane hasta que estuvo francamente cerca. Ella roló los ojos, lo último que necesitaba ahora era tener que lidiar con ese lunático. Ranma vio que la chica se tensaba ante la presencia de ese chico que corría hacia ellos con una espada de madera entre las manos.

-¿Quién es?

\- Kuno, el pesado con el que tuve una cita… no me va a dejar nunca en paz.

\- Vaya parece que te devolveré el favor antes de lo que creía – dijo él seguro mientras ella lo miraba confundida.

\- Dulce Tendo, qué honor y privilegio encontrarte aquí y ahora, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? – gritó emocionado Tatewaki.

\- No será necesario – contestó firme el de la trenza.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y quién se lo va a prohibir? Un mequetrefe como tú no puede estar con una damisela como Akane. ¿Quién eres y porque te muestras tan familiar con ella?

\- Soy Saotome Ranma, el novio de Akane – comentó mientras le cogía la mano a la peliazul que quedó sorprendida, Kuno era de su mismo instituto, si se lo ocurría abrir la boca el rumor correría por todos lados, llegando incluso a Nabiki y peor aún a Yuka. Aunque la idea de tener al pelinegro como novio era algo que en realidad deseaba, aún tenían algunas cosas que resolver, la primera en realidad era descubrir si él quería algo también con ella…

\- ¡Ja! No creas que voy a creerme que es tu novia, Akane Tendo nunca se ha dejado seducir por nadie, es una tigresa feroz a la que algún día haré mía.

\- Kuno-sempai, lo siento pero es verdad, Ranma y yo estamos saliendo, si nos disculpas tenemos prisa – A Kuno se le cayó la espada al suelo al oír la confesión de Akane, y al quedar estático no pudo sino ver como su amada pasaba a su lado de la mano de otro.

Siguieron su camino soltándose la mano, no porque les molestara estar tan juntos, sino todo lo contrario, empezaban a sentirse demasiado cómodos con esa cercanía. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin siquiera tener que hablar. Hasta que Ranma se animó a bromear.

\- Vaya, pues parece que ya no te debo ningún favor.

\- Claro que sí, yo he fingido ser tu novia delante de tu madre y de la china loca, eso son dos personas, tu sólo con Kuno.

\- Qué tiquis miquis que eres… creía que los amigos no tenían que devolverse los favores.

\- Uy, ahora estoy confundida, ¿soy tu novia o tu amiga?

\- Ja ja ja, qué graciosa Akane…

\- ¡Akane-san! – gritaba un chico con bandana amarilla a lo lejos. Ranma no podía creerlo, ¿por qué había siempre tantas interrupciones en esta ciudad?

\- ¡Hola! – exclamó la peliazul. En ese instante el de la trenza pensó que era momento para devolverle a Akane su último favor. Vio los ojos del muchacho, incluso en la distancia podía ver que sus intenciones con ella no eran las de un simple amigo, así que agarró la mano de su compañera con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él. Ella lo miró extrañada, no le había pedido ayuda, por qué hacía eso, él le devolvió la mirada satisfecho pero al ver que Akane no sonreía sino que lucía confundida y algo extrañada se indignó. Ella le susurró – No será necesario que finjas ser mi novio ahora, él es Ryoga…

\- ¡Ah Ryoga! El chico que estaba en la habitación de tu hotel en Kyoto…

\- ¡Sí, ese!

\- Pues si ya tienes novio no está bien que vayas fingiendo por ahí conmigo.

\- ¡No es mi novio! ¿No será que estás celoso?

\- ¿Celoso yo? ¿De ti? Por favor…

\- Akane-san hola – Ryoga pasó al lado de la "pareja" y sonrió a su querida con gran ilusión.

\- ¡Hola Ryoga-kun! Nos vemos – dijo ella pasando de largo y continuando su disputa con Ranma - ¡¿Cómo que no estarías celoso de alguien como yo?! ¿Qué se supone que tengo de malo? – el pobre chico cerdito se quedó con cara de tonto mirando como su amiga iba todavía cogida de la mano de un extraño con el cual parecía discutir del mismo modo en el que lo haría una pareja.

Finalmente y una vez terminada su absurda pelea, llegaron a casa de los Tendo, ya era casi de noche, y estarían esperando a la menor de la familia para cenar, posiblemente su padre más enfadado de lo que le gustaría, pero por un día que llegaba tarde esperaba que no hiciera ningún drama, además se lo merecía. Ambos se quedaron de pie delante de la puerta, sin saber cómo despedirse y con unas ganas terribles de volver a quedar, pronto, de hecho mañana si fuera posible. Se miraban y sonreían nerviosos, parecía que Ranma iba a empezar a hablar, pero callaba de golpe, lo mismo hacía Akane, que se mordía el labio en busca de las palabras adecuadas. Al final fue ella quien se animó, pero lo que dijo fue totalmente lo contrario de lo que quería.

-Mañana, a la salida del instituto, ¿querrías ir tú con Yuka a tomar algo? – dijo ella mirando al suelo apenada. Una promesa era una promesa, y no podía hacerle el feo a su amiga.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo entusiasmado hasta procesar bien la información - ¿Eh? ¿Yuka?

\- Sí, mi amiga…la que vino al hospital, bueno, me pidió si podía decirte que quiere volver a verte…

\- ¿A ti no te importa?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si te da igual… - comentó él sonrojado observando sus pies.

\- Bueno, no me da igual, mmm, pero ella me lo pidió y…

\- Preferiría quedar contigo, la verdad – dijo levantando la mirada para ver sus ojos firmemente – bueno, si quieres claro, mmm, quizás podemos ir los tres a tomar algo.

\- Genial Ranma, sí, me encantaría – fue imposible disimular su sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Mejor así, si mi madre me viera con otra y no contigo pensaría mal, y eso… - él intentó disimular, pero habían quedado claras sus intenciones.

Akane se acercó a él y tímidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, él simplemente movió la mano como un tonto mientras un potente color rojo se apoderaba de su cara.

…..

La siguiente tarde Yuka y Akane salieron juntas de clase hablando sobre cómo había ido el día y sobre lo raro que fue que Kuno no se presentara esa mañana a la "batalla" que cada mañana vivía la peliazul. Ella prefirió no decirle el motivo, pero la verdad es que se sentía aliviada de que Tatewaki la dejara en paz. Como era de esperar las preguntas sobre Saotome no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Entonces crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con él?

-Lo siento Yuka, creo que a él le gusta una chica de procedencia china…

\- ¿En serio? Joder… bueno con lo guapo que es era raro que no tuviera alguna chica ya.

Ranma, que las esperaba detrás de la puerta principal no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre las amigas, y no pudo esconder su sonrisa. La tarde pasó rápido para los tres jóvenes, y para Yuka fue más que obvio que Akane sentía algo más por el chico que una simple amistad. Nunca la había visto hablar así con nadie, ilusionada, contenta, reía sin parar, y su mirada brillaba. No podía culparla, de hecho se alegraba por ella, y más al percatarse de que el sentimiento era recíproco. Amablemente, se hizo a un lado y temprano se excusó para dejarlos solos.

Los dos se quedaron sentados en uno de los bancos del parque. Él estaba nervioso, necesitaba saber en qué situación estaban. El día anterior se había dado cuenta realmente de sus sentimientos hacia la chica, y el haber escuchado su conversación con Yuka le hizo pensar que quizás ella también sentía algo por él.

-Akane, ¿somos amigos?

\- Mh, sí claro.

\- Me refiero, ¿somos sólo amigos?

\- Bueno ah, mmm, ¿a qué viene esta pregunta?

\- Te escuché hablando con Yuka, le dijiste que a mí me gusta Shampoo y sabes que no es verdad – ella abrió los ojos y se ruborizó a más no poder.

\- Eh, esto, sí, bueno, lo hice porque me pareció que ella no te interesaba de esa manera y no quería lastimarla.

\- Ah, pensé que igual lo habías hecho porque no querías que yo saliera con otra chica.

\- Eso… quizás…, también es verdad – dijo apoyando sus codos contra las rodillas y escondiendo su cara entre las manos.

\- Yo… tampoco quiero verte con otro chico – comentó él flojito aunque ella pudo escucharlo.

\- ¿De verdad? – él asintió sin mirarla.

\- Entonces… Mmm ¿sí somos más que amigos?

\- Por mí, estaría bien… De hecho creo que ya hay más gente que cree que somos novios que amigos – le dijo intentando calmar la tensión del momento. Él se rio por el comentario.

\- Mi madre estará contenta.

\- Bueno, ya lo está, recuerda que para ella ya soy tu novia.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sonriendo, los dos eran inexpertos en el terreno pareja, aunque no eran tontos, sabían qué era lo que venía a continuación. Ella se mojó los labios y juntó sus manos dejándolas en su regazo. El corazón del muchacho latía a mil por hora. Empezó a girarse levemente hacia Akane, levantó sus dos brazos y los colocó en los hombros de la chica, que cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su agitada respiración. Él se acercó a ella tembloroso pero decidido, inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha para empezar a guiar sus labios hacia la boca ahora entreabierta de la peliazul. Ella levantó sus manos y las posó en el pecho de su ahora novio. Estando a tan sólo unos milímetros de rozar piel con piel…

-¡¿Akane?!

\- ¡Papá!

…

CONTINUARÁ!

El próximo capítulo será el último, sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero quería que este capítulo fuera completo… ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué creéis qué pasará?

ABRAZOS y como siempre gracias por las reviews, los ánimos y todo el apoyo, si queréis seguir comentando, os responderé en el siguiente cap J ¡Buen fin de semana!


	12. ¿Qué promesa?

_Ambos se quedaron mirando sonriendo, los dos eran inexpertos en el terreno pareja, aunque no eran tontos, sabían qué era lo que venía a continuación. Ella se mojó los labios y juntó sus manos dejándolas en su regazo. El corazón del muchacho latía a mil por hora. Empezó a girarse levemente hacia Akane, levantó sus dos brazos y los colocó en los hombros de la chica, que cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su agitada respiración. Él se acercó a ella tembloroso pero decidido, inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha para empezar a guiar sus labios hacia la boca ahora entreabierta de la peliazul. Ella levantó sus manos y las posó en el pecho de su ahora novio. Estando a tan sólo unos milímetros de rozar piel con piel…_

 _-¡¿Akane?!_

 _\- ¡Papá!_

-¿Qué haces aquí y con él a estas horas?

\- Yo… papá no estábamos haciendo nada – se apartaron rapidísimamente los dos.

\- Chico, no creas que no sé lo que tratas, quieres mancillar el honor de mi pequeña.

\- No, señor, le juro que no es mi intención…

\- Vamos a casa y discutiremos sobre el tema – dijo Soun, Akane miró de reojo a Ranma avergonzada, no podía creer que su padre le hiciera algo como eso. Seguramente después de la charla él no querría volver a saber nada de ella.

Ranma se levantó y empezó a seguir a Soun hacia la casa de los Tendo. Akane iba a su lado, los tres estaban callados, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. La chica no podía creerse que su padre la hubiera pillado ante semejante situación, y peor aún, que hubiera estropeado lo que hubiera sido su primer beso, con su primer novio. Un momento único para cualquier chica de su edad, algo especial que debía recordar de por vida, y encima con el chico que rondaba sus sueños desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero ahora lo recordaría de otra manera, todo había sido perfecto, hasta que él apareció. Eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, y más le valía no asustar a Ranma y conseguir que huyera lejos.

Por otro lado, el patriarca estaba aguantando sus ganas de llorar, su niña estaba creciendo, ya se veía incluso con chicos, ¿qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera interrumpido? Peor aún, y si no era la primera vez que su hijita andaba besando a alguien. ¿Quién era este tal Ranma Sato y qué intenciones tenía con ella? Con suerte podría decirle cuatro cosas para que no se sobrepasara con ella y fueran con calma, Akane ya tenía casi 18 años, pero como el plan de Soun no había salido como esperaba, deseaba que ella se resistiera a los chicos hasta los 21 como mínimo.

El de la trenza en cambio estaba sudando, nunca se había imaginado que acabaría la noche así, teniendo que dar explicaciones al padre de su novia, novia con la que no llevaba saliendo ni 20 minutos… Tanto tiempo meditando si quería a Akane, si le gustaba, y ahora que por fin se había decidido, ni un primer beso se habían podido dar. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, tenía que pensar meticulosamente qué decir, él era un experto en meter la pata, y este no era momento para cagarla. Pero en realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo se tenía que expresar… ¿era correcto besar a Akane, no? Esto era lo que hacen las parejas, o eso creía él. Ojalá su padre hubiera dedicado algo de tiempo a explicarle también cómo funcionaba el amor y sus absurdos protocolos.

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia, Kasumi les abrió la puerta y se alegró mucho de ver a Ranma, hacía tiempo que no habían coincidido en persona, y verlo con su hermana la hizo muy feliz ya que sabía lo que él significaba para Akane. Soun pidió a su hija mayor que fuera a buscar a su esposa, que quería que hablaran los cuatro en el comedor. La pareja se sentó todavía en silencio esperando a que llegara la madre de las Tendo, mientras Soun tomaba asiento serio, meditando también sus palabras. Cuando la mujer llegó, Kasumi les trajo un poco de té y se retiró prudentemente.

Cuando la señora Tendo entró, se temía lo peor, ella había intentado guardar el secreto pero sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz, aunque por ahora, estaba equivocada.

-Querida, igual esto te impresionará y sorprenderá, pero creo que es algo que debes saber y que debemos hablar los cuatro. Hace un rato encontré a Akane con este chico en el parque… a punto de be-be-be…

\- Besarnos papá, estábamos a punto de besarnos hasta que llegaste – dijo la joven sonrojada sin atreverse a mirar a sus padres. Ranma sólo podía jugar con sus manos mientras pensaba "tierra trágame".

\- ¿Y…? ¿Algo más? – Dijo la mujer empezando a respirar aliviada.

\- ¿Algo más? ¿Qué querías que viniera Akane embarazada?

\- ¡Papá! No exageres, no estábamos haciendo nada malo… de hecho aún no… no nos hemos ni besado.

\- Tú, chico ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi niña?

\- Yo ah… mmm señor, pues, Akane… me-me gusta, y hoy bueno, le pedí si quería ser ahm, algo más que mi amiga. No piense cosas raras, pienso respetarla y todo eso… no soy ningún pervertido.

\- Eso lo veremos, seguro que andas detrás de los atributos femeninos de mi pequeña.

\- Señor, Akane es la chica más marimacho que conozco, le aseguro que esa no es mi motivación.

\- Ranma será mejor que te calles o no verás la luz de un nuevo día – susurró Akane apretando los labios y los puños.

\- ¿Y ahora qué tiene de malo mi niña?

\- Cariño, no hagas caso. Ranma es un buen chico, seguro que cuidará muy bien de Akane, él me lo prometió.

\- Así es señor, y cuando un Saotome promete algo siempre lo cumple – dijo Ranma seguro de sí mismo mientras la madre se tapaba la cara con una mano.

\- ¿Un Saotome? ¡Lo sabía! Esa trenza te delata ¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa! – Soun se levantó y señaló la salida con el dedo.

\- ¡Papá qué haces! ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Akane se levantó de repente enfadada, no entendía la reacción de su padre.

\- Soun cálmate, deja que Ranma se explique…

\- Señor no entiendo, ¿qué he hecho de malo?

-¿Tu padre nunca te habló de mí?

\- ¿Mi padre? Mmm… no que yo recuerde… No me habló de mucha gente la verdad, a veces hablaba de un amigo suyo con el que entrenó cuando eran jóvenes pero nada más.

\- Efectivamente, yo era el amigo con el que entrenó. Él me hizo una promesa que nunca cumplió.

\- Bueno, eso sí suena como mi padre… Pero aun así, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

\- ¡Tú eras parte de esa promesa!

\- Pero papá… nunca nos comentaste nada de esto…

\- No, quería que lo supierais a su debido tiempo, hasta que un día vi que no sería necesario. A parte de la promesa que nunca llegó, Genma se presentó hará unos meses, tú y Nabiki estabais en la escuela y yo me alegré muchísimo de verle, pero vino solo. Me dijo que Ranma se había perdido en China cuando entrenaban en unos laberintos misteriosos donde el polvo de las plantas lo convirtió en un ser diminuto. Me dijo que seguramente ahora su hijo medía 10 centímetros y que necesitaba dinero para poder localizarlo y curarlo. Le dejé 30000 yenes para ayudarlo, pero coincidió con todo lo de la enfermedad de tu madre y no pude ir con él… - ¿por qué todo el mundo se creía esa sarta de sandeces?

\- ¿Pero por qué la paga conmigo? Quiero decir, no fue mi culpa – dijo Ranma odiando más y más a su padre.

\- Eso no es todo chico, hace unas semanas un panda vino y me entregó una carta diciendo que Genma había fallecido al salvar a todo un pueblo de un meteorito, que estaban recolectando dinero para un monumento en su honor, y yo, apenado por no haber acompañado a mi amigo le di 15000 yenes para que todo el mundo pudiera recordar su nombre. Así que puedes imaginarte los días tristes que pasé al enterarme de la trágica noticia – Akane y Ranma se miraron cómplices con una gota escurriéndose por sus sienes, esta historia les sonaba.

\- No nos dijiste nada de esto papá…

\- No quise molestaros y apenaros más, suficiente teníais con lo de vuestra madre… Pero la cosa no termina aquí.

\- ¿Hay más? – dijo Ranma incrédulo cayendo de espaldas.

\- Pocos días después me encontré a tu padre, vivito y coleando en un bar. Discutimos, nos peleamos y ahora no quiero saber nada más, ni de él ni de nadie de su familia. Es una vergüenza para la escuela de combate libre.

\- Pero señor Tendo, yo no soy como mi padre… le juro que me siento muy avergonzado de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar, créame que tampoco ha sido un bueno conmigo…

\- No quiero escucharte más, y no quiero que te acerques a mi hija, lo siento.

\- No lo dirás en serio papá… Ranma se ha portado muy bien conmigo… yo, yo le qui…

\- Akane, sigues viviendo bajo mi techo y tendrás que seguir mis normas, lo siento pero no puedo fiarme de alguien como él, un hijo es el reflejo de su padre, y su padre es un monstruo.

\- Cielo, cálmate, no ves que ellos son felices juntos. Ranma ha ayudado mucho a nuestra hija, y se llevan muy bien. Entiendo que estés enfadado con Genma, pero no es su culpa.

\- Me da igual, por ahora no quiero que se vean y mucho menos que anden besándose – Ranma sopesó las palabras de ese hombre. En el fondo entendía su preocupación y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de enmendar los errores de su padre.

\- Señor Tendo, conseguiré que vea que soy digno de salir con su hija, y que no tengo nada que ver con mi padre, prometí que cuidaría de Akane y eso es lo que haré. Soy el mejor artista marcial del mundo, un buen representante de la escuela libre de combate, haré que se sienta orgulloso de que salga con ella. Akane, volveré a por ti ¿de acuerdo? – Ranma se levantó, hizo una reverencia a los padres de la chica y salió corriendo por la puerta. Ella empezó a llorar.

\- Te odio, te odio papá… - corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró allí.

\- Cariño creo que te has pasado… él es un buen muchacho…

\- No lo sabemos… lo mismo pensaba de su padre y mira – Soun empezó a llorar – él hirió mis sentimientos, creía que era mi amigo y me usó como a un trapo sucio – su mujer roló los ojos y le frotó la espalda para calmarlo, era un hombre realmente sentimental.

Akane se estiró en la cama y hundió su cabeza en el cojín, no podía creérselo, llevaba tiempo esperando poder salir con Ranma, y justo cuando lo consiguió todo se desmoronaba. Estaba segura de que su madre sabía todo, por eso evitó decirle a Soun que se llamaba Saotome y se inventó todo lo de Sato. Ojalá le hubiera explicado algo de eso, podrían haber disimulado mejor… y ocultarle a su padre el apellido del chico. Pero aun no sabía ni de qué promesa estaban hablando. Quería estar con Ranma, disfrutar de su compañía, conocerle mejor, entrenar con él y saber de su entrenamiento cuando era un niño, del terrible miedo a los gatos que demostró tener, quería abrazarlo, reírse de él y con él, pasear de la mano, besarlo… Probar esos labios que tan cerca estuvieron de los suyos. Rio al pensar en la declaración de Ranma, realmente había sido una declaración poco usual, poco romántica por decirlo de alguna manera, la verdad era que ni la palabra novia había salido de la boca del muchacho. ¿Timidez o inseguridad? Se preguntó Akane. No sabía por qué las dudas no dejaban de pasarle por la cabeza ¿Y si no está seguro de lo que siente? ¿Y si con todo lo de su padre prefiere irse y dejarla atrás? ¿Y si no regresa a por ella? Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos.

La madre de la chica irrumpió en su cuarto, picó y sin esperar respuesta entró. Se la encontró tirada en la cama, casi dormida, con los ojos rojos hinchados, símbolo de que había estado llorando. Se sintió fatal, por ella y por el chico.

Nunca fue su intención que todo terminara así, sabía que su marido era un poco exagerado pero también sabía lo duro que fue para él sentirse traicionado por su buen amigo Genma. Aunque ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la promesa que se hicieron inicialmente, con el tiempo llegó a pensar que quizás no estaba tan mal, que todo tendría que verse. Intentó ocultar ese pacto entre amigos a sus hijas, porque no sabía cómo se lo tomarían ellas, seguramente nada bien.

Se sentó al lado de su pequeña y le acarició el pelo maternalmente, pobrecilla, sabía lo duro que era el mal de amor, y su dulce Akane, ahora ya casi una mujercita se veía devastada.

-Mamá… tú lo sabías.

\- Sí cariño, lo siento…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Creí que era mejor en ese momento… no quería involucraros en cosas que os hicieran alejaros antes de hora.

\- Creo que lo amo mamá.

\- Lo sé… y él a ti también.

\- No estoy tan segura de eso… nunca lo dijo, y ahora todo se ha complicado… ¿y si no regresa?

\- ¡Claro que lo hará! No has visto ya lo orgulloso que es… ni que sea para refregarle a tu padre que es mejor que él, lo hará.

\- En realidad es un idiota egocéntrico que se cree muy guapo.

\- Y lo es, ¿o no?

\- Bueno sí… - se sonrojó - pero no entiendo por qué mi corazoncito lo escogió a él… me ha insultado más veces de las que me ha dicho cosas bonitas – su madre rio.

\- Seguramente tu les has pegado más veces de las que lo has abrazado – Akane le devolvió la sonrisa confirmando su sentencia.

\- ¿De qué promesa hablaba papá?

\- Creo que es mejor que aún no lo sepas Akane, te lo diré, pero no todavía – la joven resopló cansada de tanto misterio.

\- ¿Qué crees que hará Ranma para conseguir el perdón de mi padre?

\- Eso es algo que tengo muchas ganas de ver jaja, no sé cómo se las apañará. Aunque ya sabes que Soun no es muy difícil de convencer.

…

Ranma corrió hacia la casa del doctor Tofu, confundido aún por todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas, su pésima declaración a Akane, su primer beso truncado, su padre chillando, el viejo liándola incumpliendo promesas e inventando historias que aún no sabía cómo se creía la gente, y ahora teniendo que solucionarlo todo si realmente quería estar con ella. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? La primera cosa la tenía clara, no estaba orgulloso de cómo conseguirla, pero no veía otra alternativa. Esa noche cenó con su amigo Ono, le contó que había encontrado a su madre y que ella estaba feliz del reencuentro, que su padre había complicado las cosas pero que finalmente todo había quedado en un pequeño susto. Primero evitó hablarle de su avance en la relación con Akane, pero el doctor, que no era tonto, acabó adivinando que algo había sucedido entre los dos por el brillo de sus ojos. Tofu rio al conocer la sutil manera que Ranma tuvo de pedirle a la peliazul ser su novia, desde luego el don de la palabra no era lo suyo, aunque quién era él para reírse, ya se había atrevido a más que él con Kasumi.

El de la trenza le contó también qué había pensado para conseguir su plan y aunque a Tofu tampoco le gustó la idea decidió que le ayudaría y guardaría el secreto, era mejor que Akane no se enterara por ahora.

….

Pasaron varios días y Akane no tenía noticias de su chico. O se había tomado muy en serio lo de compensar el error de Genma o la había abandonado. Siempre ella pensando mal, tenía que aprender a confiar en él y también en ella, claro que volvería. Pero ella quería verle, qué sentido tenía tener novio si no podía verlo, además ahora era un amor prohibido, más emocionante aún ¿no? Al salir del instituto decidió ir a la consulta del doctor para ver si allí se encontraba el pelinegro. Iba nerviosa, y dudando de si realmente estaba bien ir a su encuentro, su padre había sido tajante, y ella siempre había obedecido, pero sus ganas de estar con él eran superiores.

Llegó allí y entró a la sala de espera, poco después el joven médico apareció y se sorprendió por la visita de la chica, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué había ido. Él le explicó que en esos últimos días Ranma iba y venía sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, que sí dormía allí pero que él tampoco era muy estricto con el chico y no lo controlaba, al fin y al cabo era mayor y libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Apenada, Akane pensó en otro lugar al que acudir, la casa de la señora Saotome. Seguro que Ranma había ido en algún momento y quién sabe si estaría ahora allí. A su llegada Nodoka le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, estaba muy contenta de verla de nuevo, le confirmó que efectivamente Ranma la había visitado, pero que justo en ese instante no sabía dónde estaba.

-Akane-chan, ¿cómo van las cosas con mi hijo?

\- Bien, supongo…

\- Hace días que no lo ves ¿verdad? Ranma me dijo que estaría ocupado con unas cosas… ¿lo echas de menos?

\- Sí… La verdad. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? Verá es que… cuando le presenté a mi padre Ranma, me dijo que su marido y él tenían una promesa que Genma nunca cumplió… ¿sabe a qué se refería?

\- Vaya, pensé que eso lo habían olvidado… Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas…

\- Pero…

\- Por qué no miramos un álbum de fotos de cuando Ranma era pequeño… - la peliazul asintió dándose por vencida, nadie le contaría nada al respecto.

Nodoka apareció con un álbum antiguo, no muy grande decorado con trozos de bambú donde se podía leer el nombre de su hijo escrito en japonés. La joven Tendo abrió la portada y lo primero que vio fue una fotografía de Ranma recién nacido en los brazos de su madre. Era un bebé rechoncho, aunque a pesar de su pronta edad ya se le veía fuerte. La siguiente hoja tenía enganchados varios dibujos (mejor dicho garabatos) donde no se podía reconocer nada, no podías adivinar si estabas viendo un Sol, una coliflor o un globo. Akane miraba enternecida y entusiasmada todas las fotografías de su querido Ranma, y pudo comprobar como poco a poco fue desarrollando esa pequeña larga melena hasta tenerla a punto para atarla en su característica trenza. Pero la imagen que realmente atrajo su atención fue la última foto del álbum, que estaba acompañada de una carta:

 _Querida Nodoka,_

 _Parece que los niños se llevan mejor de lo que pensábamos, tal vez al final sí podamos unir nuestras escuelas._

 _Tuyo,_

 _G.S._

En la imagen podía verse a Ranma haciendo el símbolo de la victoria y sonriendo con los mofletes bien sonrojados mientras una niña con pelo corto y azulado le besaba la mejilla.

-¡Pero si esta niña soy yo!- gritó confundida Akane, Nodoka simplemente le guiñó el ojo.

\- Sssht, yo no te he enseñado nada – dijo la mujer cerrando el álbum y llevándoselo.

…

Akane salió algo aturdida de la casa de los Saotome, con una linda imagen en la cabeza, intentaba recordar el día en que esa fotografía fue tomada, pero no había nada claro, por las apariencias no tendrían más de cuatro o cinco años. Poco a poco empezó a recordar, estaban en una montaña, su padre la había llevado a entrenar, le dijo que sería solo un día y que se trataba de una ocasión especial. Allí se encontró con un hombre y un niño tímido con el que intentó pelear, pero a quien no pudo ni tocar de lo rápido que era. Los dos se adentraron en el bosque y encontraron un árbol cercano con cerezas adornando algunas de las ramas, él se moría de hambre y le pidió ayuda para que entre los dos se subieran y así poder comer algo. Él se colocó de pie en el suelo y ella subió a sus hombros, estiró los brazos para poder recolectar algunas piezas de fruta, pero un pájaro asustado voló de repente y Akane perdió el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al suelo y ella se hizo un rasguño en la rodilla, sin pensárselo dos veces y sin decir nada, Ranma se arrodilló de espaldas a ella y la invitó a subir a caballito, ella tampoco dijo nada, pero accedió a que la llevara hasta donde se encontraban sus padres.

No podía evitar dejar de sonreír, ¿era cosa del destino que se hubieran encontrado de nuevo? ¿Qué significaba esa fotografía y esa carta? La pobre estaba muy confundida y nadie parecía querer darle respuestas. Mientras andaba distraída en sus cosas, le pareció ver una silueta igual a la del de la trenza entrando en un restaurante. Ella corrió hacia allí y se asomó, el letrero decía Neko Hanten, y sólo entrar pudo ver a Ranma hablando sonriente con Shampoo mientras ella lo cogía del brazo.

No pudo mirar más, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y se apoyó contra la pared dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

CONTINUARÁ

…..

Bueno, tras las peticiones de que no acabara aún la historia, he decidido publicar el final en dos partes (quizás tres porque ha quedado un poco largo). Aquí va la primera parte, espero que os guste. Estoy contentísima de que me escribierais diciendo que no querías que acabara, a mí me pasa igual cuando una serie o libro me gustan mucho, no quiero que nunca acaben, y es por eso que me habéis hecho muy feliz. Pero como todo, tiene que terminar, y esta historia está a punto J

Dejo un poco de emoción para el final, aunque habréis intuido la mayoría de cosas, espero que otras os sorprendan J

Quería dejar un par de cosas claras respecto al comportamiento de los personajes. Aunque la historia es relativamente distinta a la original (aprovecho para decir que todos los personajes así como parte del argumento son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi) he querido que las personalidades de Ranma y Akane fueran bastante fieles a los del Manga, es por eso que 1. Su relación avanza lentamente, tened en cuenta que en el anime/manga pasan 2 años y poca cosa ha avanzado entre ellos y 2. Akane es muy insegura porque así lo es también en la historia original, siempre desconfiando de Ranma y de su amor hacia ella. Dicho esto, espero que no os parezca que son OOC en mi historia, no era mi intención y lo he hecho con sumo cuidado: P

Ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda, aquí respondo a vuestras maravillosas reviews, espero que sigáis comentando, ¡ABRAZOS!

 **AbiTaisho:** **Cositas bellas!**

Lizzy Dezzy: Siii, por fin hay un poco de amor entre ellos… aunque los interrumpan…

 **Sabel-sama: Muy bueno, no lo termines ... TT ... Hasle mas capítulos**

Lizzy Dezzy: Seguí tu consejo, y haré más capítulos, bueno de hecho no es que haga más, es que lo publicaré dividido e J

 **Nancyricoleon:** **ay tan pronto va a terminar me gusta mucho tu historia**

Lizzy Dezzy: Bueno, todo tiene que terminar, aunque a mi también me da pena L Me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo J

 **Akanita: Nooooooo! No quiero que termine! Por favor! Esta historia me a encantado, que sea capítulos mas.. Por favor!**

Lizzy Dezzy: Jajaja, bueno tendrás más capítulos finalmente, me alegra un montón que no quieras que termine, de verdad… que te encante me hace muy feliz. ¡Gracias!

 **Guest: Esta bien haz uno largo, si es el final y no demores, felicidades**

Lizzy Dezzy: Finalmente he decidido dividir el último capítulo en varios, porque si no era realmente largo… ¡Gracias!

 **Blaupadme: Jajajajaja ! ! Buenísimo! ! Me ha encantado, una combinación perfecta de comedia y romance. Las excusas de Genmá son geniales y todo el capítulo una delicia, estaba deseando leerte. Tengo la sensación de que te vas superando. Besos! Hasta muy pronto!**

Lizzy Dezzy: Qué decirte, millones de gracias por tus palabras… has dado en el clavo, buscaba exactamente encontrar en este capítulo un buen equilibrio entre romance y comedia, porque de eso va Ranma ½ ¿no?... Espero que te siga gustando la historia y este capítulo, ya me dirás J

 **Annabf1982: Hola!  
La verdad es que siempre he sido reacia a leer historias sobre Ranma y Akane que salieran de la historia original, pero me gustó mucho Un fin de semana muy largo y no pude más que leer el resto de tus historias. Simplemente es genial, me encanta! Cada día miro la web a ver si hay actualización! Y eso que me llegan los avisos por mail :-P!  
Temgo muchas ganas de ver como acaba la historia (Creo que me hago una idea, una teoria, a ver si acierto ;-P)  
Muchas gracias por tus historias! Disfruto muchísimo leyendolas! Tienes mucha mano para ello!  
Muchos ánimos y hasta pronto!**

Lizzy Dezzy: No sabes la ilusión que me hace saber que estás pendiente de mis actualizaciones :D ¿Va por el buen camino tu teoría? Jajaja tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es :O! Gracias a tu por leer mis historias y decir que te gustan, de verdad que eso me anima a escribir más y más. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Alambrita: ¿Cómo que el último? JAJAJAJAJA ains, Soun siempre inoportuno T_T**

Lizzy Dezzy: ¿Qué sería de Ranma y Akane sin interrupciones? Gracias por comentar J

 **Haruri Saotome: Me dejaste sin palabras hermoso capitulo en verdad que lo ame y que te puedo decir tengo sentimientos encontrados por un lado me emociona saber el final pero por otro siento que no quisiera que terminara la historia por que me gusta mucho en espera de la siguiente actualizacion muy buen capitulo**

Lizzy Dezzy: Gracias Haruri J Me alegro de que te guste y no quieras que termine, es un capítulo que me costó mucho hacer porque pasan muchas cosas y es un poco largo, pero esoty muy feliz de que te gustara y me lo digas para darme apoyo J ¡Un abrazo! Y espero que te siga gustando después de este capítulo.

 **Yahiko Saotome: jaja, con unos padres así no me gustaría presentarles a alguien jajaja, muy buen capitulo de verdad, hay muchos secretos aun que ojalá de descubran. Me entristece un poco saber que el próximo será el ultimo capitulo, gran, gran historia, espero que le hagas epilogo**

Lizzy Dezzy: Mil Gracias Yahiko, ya ves que al final no es el último porque me había quedado larguísimo y era demasiado pesado de leer, así que será en fascículos jaja, espero que no os importe. Espero que poco a poco vayas descubriendo los secretos que la historia escondía! J


	13. La cura

Desde que lo vio con Shampoo esa tarde Akane esperó impaciente el día en el que Ranma se acercara a ella para darle una explicación, para que intentara solucionar las cosas o para que simplemente le mostrara un mínimo interés en ella. Pero nada. Un día regresando del instituto decidió pasar por el restaurante donde lo vio con la china, y lamentablemente, comprobó que él volvía a estar allí. Así que a medida que los días pasaban, su furia iba en aumento. Llevaba la cuenta exacta, 10 días desde que su padre los separó, 10 días sin saber de él. Maldito Saotome, empezaba a pensar que su padre quizás no estaba tan equivocado, quizás el joven de la trenza era un mentiroso y un cobarde como su progenitor. "Qué familia más rara" pensaba ella, un hombre que se lleva a su hijo a entrenar por el mundo y luego finge su propia muerte para ganar dinero y una mujer que permite que la separen de su bebé simplemente para que lo conviertan en el chico más fuerte y varonil posible. No cabía duda de que todos estaban para entrar en el manicomio, ¿por qué Ranma tenía que ser distinto? Él era descarado, creído, ególatra, estúpido, fuerte, guapo, protector, divertido, amable… No, no, debía dejar esas preocupaciones de lado, los exámenes llegaban en dos días y su cumpleaños también. Debía concentrarse en eso y olvidarse de ese estúpido que no se dignó a visitarla ni una sola vez. Ni una. Ni media. Cero.

Ranma, por su parte, iba de un lado para otro sin descanso. No había tenido tiempo ni de visitar a su madre y mucho menos de hablar con Akane, no es que no quisiera, es que su padre se lo había prohibido y él no quería que ella tuviera problemas. Sin embargo la echaba de menos, no podía negar que tener novia y no poder estar con ella o abrazarla era una mierda. Y pensar en besarla ya era todo un reto, si ni siquiera una sola vez lo habían probado. Se había decidido, esa misma tarde iría a buscar a su chica a la salida del instituto, podría saludarla casualmente, como si por casualidad pasara por allí, tenía miedo de que ella estuviera algo enfadada puesto que no se habían visto en días y él sabía que ella lo había ido a buscar a la consulta del doctor Tofu. Pero él era un hombre de palabra y no podía faltarle así el respeto al señor Tendo, hasta que él no consiguiera lo que se había propuesto no volvería a ver adrede a Akane sin su aprobación. Pero si se encontraban por la calle como quien no quiere la cosa, entonces no estaba defraudando a nadie ¿no? Pero qué difícil era todo. Para conseguir el perdón del padre de su novia había trazado dos planes; el primero iba viento en popa, le quedaba poco para poder darlo por terminado, el segundo en cambio… iba a ser un poco más complicado aunque se olía que pronto lo lograría también.

A las cinco de la tarde corrió hacia el Furinkan y se escondió encima de uno de los árboles que dan al interior de la escuela. Vio pasar muchos alumnos y empezó a impacientarse hasta que una dulce y conocida voz hizo que se fijara en un grupo de chicas que avanzaba hacia la salida. Se trataban de Akane, Yuka y otra chica a la que Ranma aún no había conocido. Las tres hablaban de manera animada, aunque la peliazul no irradiaba esa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba ver. Parecía un poco decaída, y si era por su culpa no podía permitir que esto continuara así.

Ellas avanzaban por la calle y Ranma iba detrás saltando de tejado en tejado esperando que su novia se quedara sola. Al girar tres esquinas, Yuka y la otra chica se despidieron y el joven Saotome aprovechó para bajar corriendo y cruzarse con ella. Ella lo vio, pero decidió girarle la cara, si se creía que lo tenía tan fácil con ella lo llevaba claro. Siguió andando sin hacerle caso alguno y él la perseguía un tanto nervioso. Susurraba flojito su nombre para no llamar la atención pero ella lo ignoraba, así que no tuvo más remedio que coger a Akane en brazos y de un salto llevarla hasta uno de los árboles que había cerca.

-¡Pero qué haces! – gritó ella intentando deshacerse del agarre del muchacho.

\- Esto… hola Akane – susurró él dejándola con cuidado encima de unas de las ramas. Sep, estaba enfadada.

\- Ranma… - dijo seria alejándose de él y colocando bien su falda.

\- Cuanto tiempo eh… - dijo cabizbajo bromeando y rascándose la cabeza.

\- Vaya, parece que te acuerdas de mi – continuó claramente cabreada.

\- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, simplemente, con todo lo de tu padre preferí alejarme un poco para que no tuvieras problemas.

\- Te fuiste sin decirme nada… y no he sabido de ti en días.

\- Te dije que volvería a por ti...

\- Te fui a buscar a la casa de Tofu sensei y a la de tu madre… y no estabas allí. ¿Dónde has estado estos días? – dijo ella seria cruzándose de brazos esperando que él fuera sincero.

\- Mmmm verás, he estado llevando a cabo un plan para que tu padre entienda que merezco salir contigo – ¿así que no iba a contarle lo de Shampoo? pensó ella.

\- ¿Es que a caso estamos saliendo?

\- Bueno… no lo sé… ¿lo estamos? – preguntó confundido.

\- Desde que te "declaraste" no te he vuelto a ver… y yo te he estado echando de menos como una idiota y tú… tú no has perdido el tiempo… yendo a…- se calló puesto que no quería ser tan obvia.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Al ver que él no tenía previsto confesarle que estuvo con la joven china, pensó que debía tomar la decisión correcta, aquella que la ayudara a mantener sus estudios y hacer que se centrara en lo que debía.

\- Ranma – habló calmada intentando sonar coherente – por ahora creo que es mejor que seamos solo amigos. Después de todo lo de mi madre, de regresar al instituto, de los problemas con mi padre. Creo que me irá bien estar un poco tranquila, dejar que todo vuelva a la normalidad – finalizó apenada.

\- No quieres… ¿estás rompiendo conmigo? – los ojos de Ranma se agrandaron y sus cejas se arrugaron mostrando un claro gesto de disgusto.

\- No hay nada que romper, porque nada llegó a existir Ranma –siguió ella. Iba a cogerle la mano para que él entendiera que todo eso se le estaba haciendo un mundo, pero él apartó el brazo enojado.

\- Está bien, como quieras. Quién querría estar contigo; eres una niña malcriada. No hay quién te entienda.

\- Bien, aléjate de esta niñata y vete con una mujer más femenina, corre.

\- ¡Estás loca!

\- ¡Y tú eres un insensible! – ella soltó un largo suspiro donde se podía ver su pesadumbre – por ahora, volvamos sólo a ser amigos, por favor.

\- Si es lo que quieres, es lo que seremos.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, así que Ranma decidió coger de nuevo a Akane en brazos y bajarla del árbol. La soltó con suma delicadeza sobre el suelo a pesar de su enorme enfado y tristeza, se miraron un momento a los ojos despidiéndose en silencio, no queriendo apartar sus miradas sabiendo que eso podía ser un adiós. Finalmente sin decirse nada más los dos cogieron caminos separados para regresar a sus cosas.

El joven Saotome no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, Akane rompiendo con él, sin motivo alguno. ¿Pudiera ser que nunca estuvo realmente interesada en él? Quizás había ido todo demasiado rápido, quizás debió dejarle un tiempo para calmar su situación. Seguramente él no debía haber actuado así y entender que ella necesitaba espacio, pero cuando empezaban una discusión los dos ardían y su carácter explosivo los hacía estallar. Sin embargo él la quería, y él era un hombre de palabra, le demostraría al señor Tendo que era merecedor de su hija, aunque ella no le quisiera. Decidido volvió al Neko Hanten donde Shampoo lo esperaba. No podía llegar tarde.

La peliazul sin embargo regresó lentamente hacia su casa secándose las lágrimas que traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos. Había sido duro tener que romper con él. No era su intención inicial, no quería hacerlo, pero entre la acalorada discusión y al ver que no le contaba lo de Shampoo, se desmoronó. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ver a Ranma en "brazos" de otra sería tan terrible, si ella había ignorado a los chicos toda su vida, a qué venía ahora esa exageración. Las dudas regresaban a la cabecita de Akane, que no dejaba de preguntarse si había cometido el peor error de su vida. Como mínimo parecía que habían "terminado bien", que pese a todo seguirían siendo amigos. No se perdonaría nunca no volverle a ver, lo había dejado hacía apenas 10 minutos y ya se arrepentía. Pensó que quizás fue lo mejor para los dos, quizás aún no se sentía preparada para una relación así con él si no sabía ni cómo controlar sus celos, quizás seguía siendo esa niña inmadura que no sabe qué quiere.

….

Al día siguiente la muchacha de pelo azulado asistió con desgana a clase. Los hechos del día anterior le pasaban factura y su tristeza empezaba a hacerse palpable en sus ojeras. Y la cosa no iba a mejor, debía correr hacia casa para prepararse para el examen del día siguiente, pero caminando por las calles que la llevaban de regreso al dojo se encontró con la última persona a la que quería ver en ese instante.

-Anda, por fin encontrar a chica fea que robarme Airen.

\- Hola a ti también Champú – dijo Akane con sorna.

\- Ser Shampoo idiota. ¿Dónde esconder a Ranma?

\- Eso deberías saberlo tu. Se ha dedicado a pasar los días contigo, no conmigo.

\- Los celos sentarte muy mal, estar más arrugada de lo que deberías para ser tan joven.

\- Lo que tú digas, déjame en paz quieres – la amazona sacó sus bombines y le impidió el paso a Akane.

\- ¿Tú estar sorda o qué pasa? ¿Dónde estar Ranma?

\- ¡Que no lo sé! ¿Pero no ha estado contigo?

\- Ranma trabajar para mí cada día desde hacer 10 días, él decir que tener que pagar una deuda para hacer feliz a alguien. Pero esta mañana yo no verle más y nosotros tener mucho trabajo en el restaurante – Akane abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a correr sin despedirse de la pobre amazona que la miraba atónita.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, cómo he podido ser tan idiota. Estúpidos celos, ¿desde cuándo soy tan celosa? Ranma estaba haciendo esto por mi, para pagarle a mi padre… no si tendrá razón al decir que soy una niñata malcriada. ¡Idiota!" pensaba Akane mientras corría despavorida hacía la consulta del doctor Tofu. El día anterior ella había discutido con él y lo habían dejado, pudiera ser que esto estuviera relacionado con su desaparición. O peor, pensó en la posibilidad de que Ranma volviera a sentirse mal, quizás se había vuelto a desmayar si había hecho un esfuerzo demasiado grande trabajando estos días. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el joven de la trenza estuviera simplemente descansando o que se hubiera quedado dormido o que un gato estuviera en la puerta de la consulta haciendo guardia para que él no pudiera salir de allí. Tal era su deseo de que él estuviera bien que sin parar de correr empezó a autosugestionarse diciendo cosas como: si giro la esquina y veo un pájaro es que Ranma está sano, si chuto esta piedra y da contra la pared no le ha pasado nada… Y así hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. Olvidó los modales que le enseñaron en casa y sin anunciar su llegada ni quitarse los zapatos fue abriendo todas las puertas del edificio hasta dar con Ono en su despacho, quien nervioso removía algunos papeles antiguos esparcidos encima de su mesa.

-¡Akane! – gritó sorprendido Tofu mientras se levantaba de la silla y la veía entrar sin aliento.

\- ¿Dónde… está… Ranma? ¡Dígame que está aquí! – preguntó nerviosa la peliazul recomponiéndose.

\- Se ha ido esta mañana, ayer descubrió donde está su padre escondido y dijo que tenía que dar con él para solucionar lo vuestro.

\- Uf… menos mal, está bien – suspiró aliviada cayendo agotada de la carrera encima de la silla.

\- Akane, Ranma está en peligro. Está muy débil, estos días ha hecho un sobreesfuerzo inhumano trabajando demasiadas horas y el lugar donde se dirige supone una amenaza para él. Descubrí en este pergamino que él no está del todo curado, que necesita algo que yo no sé donde encontrar.

\- No entiendo, Ranma estaba curado… - dijo preocupada.

\- Su padre está escondido en la casa del viejo que le echó el hechizo, he estado leyendo sobre la técnica que usó con él toda la mañana, si Ranma se acerca a él, ese hombre puede intentar activar el drenaje de vitalidad que intentó hacerle en el pasado consiguiendo que su energía finalmente se traslade a su cuerpo.

\- No puede ser, entonces ¿puede regresar al estado en el que estaba cuando lo conocí?

\- Peor, puede que ese hombre succione toda la vida del chico estando débil como está. Hay la posibilidad de que el viejo no sepa nada de esto y no intente nada… pero debo avisar a Ranma.

\- Voy a por él, sé donde vive ese maldito ermitaño, fui con Kuno no hace mucho.

\- Akane es peligroso deja que vaya contigo – Tofu se giró para coger su chaqueta pero al voltear ya no había nadie enfrente suyo.

La joven Tendo corrió por las calles de Nerima dirigiéndose hacia la mugrienta casa de Happosai. Agotada acabó cogiendo un taxi para poder llegar con mayor rapidez. La puerta estaba rota y abierta, así que con máximo cuidado se adentró por el oscuro pasillo. Era incluso más siniestro de lo que recordaba. Las paredes tenían moho y el olor a humedad era inaguantable. Decorando las paredes había todo tipo de ropa interior femenina, sostenes, braguitas, panties… Los muebles brillaban por su ausencia, y tan sólo algunas revistas porno hacían su papel como alfombras. Andando de puntitas por el asco que el lugar le transmitía oyó finalmente un ruido en una de las habitaciones y con cautela se asomó para ver qué sucedía. Distinguió a Happosai sentado en una esquina y a Ranma de pie al otro lado.

\- Chico te he dicho que lo siento, ¿qué más quieres?

\- ¿Que qué más quiero? Estuve cuatro meses en un hospital de mierda pensando que cada día podía morir, o lo que es peor aún, pensando que morir era mejor que vivir como lo hacía. Lo que quiero es venganza.

\- Oh pero Ranma, mira a este pobre anciano, cof cof, yo sólo lo hice sin saber que saldría mal.

\- Quieres decir que tú no sabías que mi energía no vendría hacia ti ¿no? Eres tan inútil que intentas robarme mi vitalidad y ni siquiera te sale bien.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? ¡Ah! La preciosidad de pelo azul que vino ese día te lo contó. Ojalá fuera sostén para sujetar ese par de…

\- No sigas esa frase, no menciones a Akane en tu vida maldito viejo – Ranma corrió hacia él y lo agarró por el cuello.

\- Oh, el frío Ranma Saotome se nos ha enamorado.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Dónde está mi padre? – amenazó el joven.

\- ¿Tu padre? ¿Genma es tu padre? ¡Claaaro! Los dos os apellidáis igual. Como no caí antes… ¿Cómo sabes que está aquí.

\- Me encontré a un grupo de chicas asustadas delante de un onsen, todas decían que un panda y un enano las espiaron y robaron toda su ropa interior, no fue muy difícil atar cabos.

\- Guapo y listo, es una pena que ya no te transformes en chica… el pelo rojo te quedaba mejor – dijo con una mirada lasciva Happosai recordando su figura femenina.

\- ¡Deja ya de decir gilipolleces viejo pervertido!

Ranma estampó a Happosai contra una de las paredes de la habitación, pero el hombre usó la inercia del golpe para empujarse de nuevo hacia Ranma con sus piernas. Rápidamente el joven de la trenza esquivó su ataque y saltó para empezar un asalto con sus puños direccionando sus golpes hacia el viejo. El hombrecillo se movía con gran rapidez, para su avanzada edad su velocidad era asombrosa. Ranma pensó que sabía demasiado de artes marciales para ser el médico/brujo que dijo ser tiempo atrás. Siguieron persiguiéndose por el cuarto un buen rato, lanzando y esquivando patadas y puñetazos. El de la trenza empezaba a preocuparse, necesitaba una técnica que consiguiera acabar con el viejo, pero nada parecía sorprender al hombrecillo, era como si él conociera todos sus trucos. Ranma empezaba a notarse cada vez más cansado y no sabía el por qué, se había esforzado, pero desde luego no había llegado a su límite.

-¿De qué conoces a mi padre? – dijo en un momento de descanso.

\- ¿No lo has adivinado aún? Yo fui su maestro. Por eso nada de lo que hagas puede asombrarme.

\- ¿Su maestro?

\- Ahora me dejas muy triste Ranma… ¿tan poco importante fui para tu padre como para que nunca te hablara de mi? Buaah buaah – hizo un puchero el minihombre.

En un rápido movimiento se acercó a Ranma y le tocó el pecho de manera veloz, fue una corta interacción, pero fue suficiente para que el chico quedara tendido en el suelo.

-Y ahora, el toque final, esta vez no fallaré pequeño Saotome, por fin volveré a tener la vitalidad de un cachorrillo muahaha – anunció maléficamente Happosai a punto de inyectarle un extraño líquido verde al muchacho.

\- ¡Apártese de mi novio! – Akane corrió y se colocó encima de Ranma impidiendo que el hombre llegara a tocarlo con la jeringuilla.

\- Sweeto eres tú. A pesar de que me gusta ver tu belleza, lárgate bonita, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Nunca, aléjese de Ranma y ni se le ocurra intentar nada con esa inyección.

\- Oh pero es para ayudar a un pobre viejo, ¿quieres que sea débil? Cualquier hombre de mi edad querría la vitalidad de este chico. Tan sólo quiero que me dé un poquito de la suya. No tenéis que ser tan egoístas.

Happosai saltó contra el techo y rebotó yendo directo hacia Ranma, Akane no tuvo tiempo de actuar y en menos de dos segundos el hombre ya le había inyectado a Ranma ese asqueroso líquido. El de la trenza se giró de la impresión y pudo ver la silueta de Akane, sorprendido y como pudo se levantó quedando a su lado. Al ver a la chica sonrió contento de que ella hubiera ido a por él, pero el hechizo empezó a hacer efecto y volvió a caer al suelo. Notó como sus fuerzas se disipaban. Otra vez no, se repetía él. Empezó a respirar con dificultad y ella velozmente se sentó de rodillas a su lado cogiéndolo por los brazos. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ranma sé fuerte, voy a sacarte de aquí siendo tú mismo otra vez – le susurró al odio. - ¡Deme la cura ahora! – gritó Akane desesperada dirigiéndose a Happosai.

\- ¡No! – Dijo el hombre abrazándose así mismo delatando el escondite de la cura.

\- No juegue conmigo, sé que la lleva encima… puedo parecer una buena chica, pero como diría Ranma también puedo ser una gran marimacho si me lo propongo.

\- ¿Qué hará una niña como tú?

\- Esto –la peliazul sacó de su mochila un sujetador de color dorado.

Se trataba de una pieza de lencería perfecta. Un sostén talla 95 con copa C, decorado con un precioso encaje bordado con hilo de oro. Los tirantes tenían piedras preciosas incrustadas que lo hacían brillar a lo lejos y sus hebillas tenían un baño de oro blanco. Akane cogió el sujetador por sus extremidades y amenazó con estirarlo al máximo intentando partirlo en dos.

-¡No, no! Mi tesoro no… - dijo Happosai mientras unas lágrimas asomaban sus ojos.

\- Démela y su sostén sobrevivirá.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido…?

\- Muy fácil, no se tiene que ser Einstein para adivinar que su pasión es la ropa interior. Cuando os encontré aquí, me quedé detrás de la puerta intentando ver cómo podía ser de ayuda hasta que vi en la habitación de enfrente algo brillar entre la oscuridad. Esto estaba colocado en una vitrina, que he roto por cierto, y bueno, el resto es historia.

Happosai dudaba, empezó a escuchar como Akane estiraba más y más el tejido de su querido tesoro, pero no podía permitirse perder su energía por eso. De repente sin esperárselo un panda apareció por detrás y agarró al hombrecillo por la espalda sacudiéndolo con fuerza consiguiendo que le cayera otra jeringuilla en el proceso. Akane corrió hacia allí y la cogió rápidamente.

-¡No te atrevas niña! – gritó Happosai – Genma suéltame, vas a lamentar esto el resto de tu vida.

La joven inyecto con suavidad la cura en Ranma, justo en el mismo sitio donde el viejo lo había hecho. Notó como los músculos del chico se tensaban, pero después su respiración regresó a la normalidad. Al girarse vio como el oso tenía maniatado a Happosai y mientras sostenía una pancarta que decía "Tranquila, Ranma estará bien en unas horas". Ella asintió y se dirigió hacía los dos, cuando tuvo enfrente su objetivo, cogió el sujetador y lo destripó en su cara.

-Esto por decir que quería ser sostén para sujetar mi par de… - soltó los trozos de la pieza al suelo mirándolo con desprecio – señor Panda o mmm señor Saotome, ayúdeme a llevar a Ranma al médico, se lo debe.

Genma asintió y sin gran dificultad cargó a su hijo para dirigirse hacía la consulta de Tofu.

…

Pocas horas más tarde Ranma se levantó de la cama de una de las unidades de Ono un poco dormido pero lleno de energía de nuevo. Miró a su lado y vio a Akane sentada en una silla reposando su cabeza encima de su brazo en el colchón cogiéndole la mano. Sonrió al recordar aquella vez que se desmayó en el hospital y ella se quedó con él a pesar de que su madre también la necesitaba.

\- Vaya, esta escena me suena – dijo risueño apretando los dedos de la peliazul.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo estás? – se lanzó a sus brazos y él le correspondió tímido abrazándola también.

\- Bien, bien. Gracias a ti. Al final tendré que llamarte mi salvadora – dijo entre risas apretando el agarre.

\- Me alegro tanto de que estés por fin curado – dijo separándose de él sonrojada. Él le acarició el pelo.

\- ¿Vas a explicarme ya qué diablos te pasó ayer? – preguntó Ranma haciendo referencia a por qué había roto con él el día anterior.

\- Pues verás… cuando te fui a buscar te vi en el restaurante, con ella, con Shampoo y los celos… pudieron conmigo – admitió cabizbaja.

\- Akane deja que te explique… no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, pero tienes que entender que lo hice por ti – ella lo miró con atención – arg, pensaste cosas que no eran ¿cierto? – ella asintió apenada – Trabajé a diario más de 14 horas en el restaurante de Shampoo para ganar suficiente dinero y poderle devolver a tu padre lo que mi viejo le robó.

\- Trabajar para Shampoo tampoco era tan malo, ¿por qué dices que no estás orgulloso?

\- Esto… mmm… para ganar más dinero, digamos que a veces me disfrazaba.

\- ¿Te disfrazabas?

\- Siendo chica tienes mejores propinas ehem – dijo sonrojado desviando su mirada.

\- Ranma, estabas haciendo todo esto por mi, y yo, yo pensé que me habías engañado con ella – dijo tapándose la cara avergonzada.

\- Bueno, hay algo de bueno en eso, cuando estás celosa, estás más guapa – dijo cogiéndole ambas manos para poder verle el rostro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color carmín.

\- Esto, ahm, yo… puede que yo el otro día hiciera algo de lo que tampoco estoy muy orgullosa – él la miró curioso – cuando fui a casa de tu madre me enseñó un álbum de fotografías de cuando eras pequeño y en la última hoja había una foto que acabé robando…

\- ¿¡Le robaste a mi madre!?

\- Es esta… ¿te suena?

Akane sacó la fotografía donde aparecían los dos de pequeños, ella besándole tiernamente la mejilla y él haciendo el símbolo de victoria con los dedos. Ranma la miró y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego se puso colorado y finalmente clavó sus ojos en la chica.

-Sí me suena, y no te enfades por lo que te diré pero esta niña, fue, bueno, fue mi primer amor.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo ella intentando disimular sus mejillas coloradas.

\- Bueno, me la presentó mi viejo el día que nos fuimos a entrenar creo… ella vino con su padre aunque no recuerdo demasiado de lo que pasó, sé que lo pasamos muy bien y bueno, pensé que a pesar de ser un poco marimacho era muy bo-bonita. No me atreví a hablar mucho con ella y no la volví a ver nunca más, pero sé que durante un tiempo no dejé de preguntarle por ella a mi padre y él me decía que no temiera, que en un futuro nos reencontraríamos. Y la verdad es que hasta hoy no he sabido nada.

\- ¿No te recuerda a alguien ni un poquititito?

\- ¡Ja! Ahora que lo dices se parece un poco a ti.

\- Eso es porque esta niña, soy yo – la cara de Ranma iba de la fotografía a Akane, de Akane a la fotografía.

Genma apareció y cogió la foto, la miró con determinación y alzó su mirada hacia la chica.

-Te equivocas muchacha, esta es la prometida de Ranma, Akina Tendo.

\- ¡Esta niña soy yo! ¡Akane Tendo! – dijo señalando la foto con furia.

\- Un momento ¿mi prometida? – preguntó Ranma flipando.

Genma se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó la sien como si estuviera tratando de recordar.

-Akane Tendo… Akina Tendo… ¿Akane Tendo?... Akuna Tendo… Amm es verdad, ¡era Akane Tendo!

…..

CONTINUARÁ

…..

Vale, perdón, no tengo excusa alguna, simplemente me atasqué. He escrito este capítulo dios sabe cuántas veces… entre que se borró el original en verano y que no estaba contenta nunca con lo escrito se me ha pasado el tiempo. Pero finalmente me ha convencido y creo que está listo para que disfrutéis leyéndolo. Iba a publicarlo todo en este capítulo y que fuera el final, pero creo que será mejor dividirlo en dos again porque en este ya ha sucedido suficiente cosa. No queda demasiado en realidad, así que el siguiente será corto, pero cerrará definitivamente la historia.

Siento si ha pasado tanto tiempo que tenéis que releer parte de la historia para recordarla, pero pensad que si os gustó en su día, supongo que no supondrá un esfuerzo demasiado grande volverla a leer :P

¡Gracias a todos por la paciencia, por los comentarios, por los follows, por los favorites, por leer mis historias! ¡por todo! sois geniales. Sin más espero que os guste.

¡ABRAZOS ENORMES! :)


	14. Prometidos

_\- ¿No te recuerda a alguien ni un poquititito?_

 _\- ¡Ja! Ahora que lo dices se parece un poco a ti._

 _\- Eso es porque esta niña, soy yo – la cara de Ranma iba de la fotografía a Akane, de Akane a la fotografía._

 _Genma apareció y cogió la foto, la miró con determinación y alzó su mirada hacia la chica._

 _-Te equivocas muchacha, esta es la prometida de Ranma, Akina Tendo._

 _\- ¡Esta niña soy yo! ¡Akane Tendo! – dijo señalando la foto con furia._

 _\- Un momento ¿mi prometida? – preguntó Ranma flipando._

 _Genma se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó la sien como si estuviera tratando de recordar._

 _-Akane Tendo… Akina Tendo… ¿Akane Tendo?... Akuna Tendo… Amm es verdad, ¡era Akane Tendo!_

\- Entonces… ¿Ranma y yo estamos prometidos? – los dos jóvenes se miraron perplejos.

\- Bueno, lo estabais hace mucho tiempo, le prometí a Soun que regresaría con Ranma de su entrenamiento cuando él tuviera 16 años y así poder casaros, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y al final nunca me presenté con mi hijo.

\- No, en su lugar fingiste tu muerte y le robaste. Tienes que ir a casa de los Tendo y disculparte con todos, eres una vergüenza viejo. Y luego irás a hablar con mamá, ¿cómo se te ocurrió decirle que su hijo había muerto?

\- Ya sabes como es Ranma… era eso o que matara a tu pobre padre.

\- ¡Era mejor que te matara! – gritó el de la trenza desesperado.

\- Señor Saotome, ¿tiene idea de los problemas en los que nos ha metido? – preguntó Akane fingiendo paciencia.

\- Perdonadme chicos, no era mi intención… ha sido bonito el reencuentro Ranma, pero si me disculpáis tengo que irme a…

\- ¡Ni pensarlo viejo! Tú te vienes a casa de Akane a pedirle perdón a su familia. No huirás otra vez.

\- Pero chico…

\- No hay peros que valgan. Por tu culpa su padre no nos dejó… - Ranma se puso colorado al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, como hablar de la frustrante situación en la que se encontraron cuando iban a besarse – da igual, ¡que vayas a disculparte! – lo cogió por la solapa de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia la calle, la peliazul los seguía contemplando la escena.

Sin perder más el tiempo los tres se fueron hacia la casa de los Tendo. El de la trenza tiraba de Genma, que rezagado intentaba escaparse a la mínima que podía. Finalmente llegaron a su destino y Akane entró para pedir a sus padres que se dirigieran al dojo. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, Ranma y Genma entraron agachando sus cabezas. Soun se levantó enfadado y su esposa le sujetó el brazo para que dejara hablar al chico.

-Señor Tendo, le dije que solucionaría lo que mi padre hizo y por eso hoy vengo con dos cosas. La primera son los 45000 yenes que él le robó fingiendo su muerte – dijo ofreciéndole un fajo de billetes – y lo segundo es entregarle a este hombre para que haga con él lo que quiera – el joven de la trenza hizo una reverencia y empujó a su padre hacia Soun.

\- Genma… Eres la persona que más me ha decepcionado en mi vida. Te traté como a un hermano y me pagaste con la peor moneda. Me traicionaste y estafaste, y no sólo eso sino que rompiste nuestra promesa… - dijo mientras empezaba a soltar unas amargas lágrimas.

\- Soun, amigo, no sabes como lamento todo lo que hice… estaba necesitado y actué mal, no sabes como me arrepiento – decía sin dejar de arrodillarse y rogar perdón.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – preguntó el del mostacho.

\- Mi hijo me obligó a venir.

\- ¿Sabes por qué? – repitió Soun.

\- ¿Porqué va de héroe por el mundo? – dijo Genma algo confundido.

\- No, porque quería demostrar que él era merecedor de salir con mi hija Akane.

\- Entonces… ¿nuestras escuelas aún pueden unirse?

\- Creo que sí Genma, nuestro sueño se hará realidad – dijo Soun abriendo sus brazos para que el calvo lo abrazara. Akane y Ranma se miraron sin entender nada.

\- Un momento… ¿me estáis diciendo que ya está? ¿Que todo este rollo de que no quería saber nada más de mi o de mi padre ya no le preocupa más? – preguntó el pelinegro desconcertado.

\- Oh el día que vi como casi besas a mi hijita se me fue la cabeza, es mi pequeña sabes, tenía que poner a prueba a mi futuro yerno, y ahora que he recuperado el dinero, que mi amigo está sano y a salvo, y que he visto que eres un hombre de palabra, no veo por qué tengo que seguir enfadado.

La pareja empezó a apretar sus puños y una aura roja empezó a rodearlos. ¿Todo ese tiempo que tan mal lo habían estado pasando había sido para nada? Ranma se había jugado la vida y Akane había cortado con él sin motivo. Se sentían humillados y utilizados, sabían que la familia Saotome era un poco absurda, pero ahora resultaba que la Tendo no se quedaba atrás. Mientras los dos hombres se abrazaban y celebraban esa extraña reunión y algo más que ellos no comprendían decidieron salir disimuladamente del lugar. La única que se dio cuenta fue su madre y ésta le guiñó el ojo dándole consentimiento para que los dos se fueran y hablaran de lo que tuvieran que hablar. Akane cogió la mano de Ranma y lo llevó hasta su habitación, Kasumi los vio pasar, pero se escondió en la cocina y sonrió.

Una vez allí, la peliazul se sentó en la cama y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Ranma. Los dos estaban nerviosos y ninguno sabía cómo abordar el tema. Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo; habían empezado a salir, su padre se lo había prohibido, ella cortó con él, ella descubrió que se conocían de pequeños, él encontró a su padre y finalmente supieron que en un pasado habían estado prometidos. ¿En qué situación se suponía que estaban ahora? Ambos abrían la boca para empezar a decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerraban dejando escapar palabras que no querían salir.

-Bueno… - dijo ella finalmente.

\- Bueno… - continuó él.

\- Gracias por devolverle el dinero a mi padre.

\- Gracias a ti por salvarme de Happosai.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir allí sólo? Era peligroso.

\- Te recuerdo que tú fuiste antes que yo…

\- Pero fui con Kuno.

\- Oh claro, y ese tipo es tan fuerte como yo. Con él estabas a salvo – dijo irónico el de la trenza.

\- No he dicho eso, pero no fui sola.

\- Era algo que tenía que hacer por mi mismo de acuerdo… siento que no saliera como quise pero ahora ya está todo solucionado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos intentando calmar sus visibles nervios.

\- Ranma… ¿qué opinas de … ya sabes?

\- De lo de nuestro pasado comprom…

\- Sip - dijo ella sin dejar que terminara la frase.

\- Que son tonterías. Nuestros viejos no riegan bien Akane, hacen promesas absurdas, roban, fingen, mienten… no hagas caso de algo como eso.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Y… ¿qué hay de nosotros?

\- Bueno, sé de alguien que rompió conmigo – dijo él mirando la puerta algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Podemos olvidar eso?

\- ¿Qué rompiste conmigo? – ella asintió sin mirarlo – Está bien pero entonces creo que me debes algo.

Ranma se giró y cogió una de las manos de Akane, lentamente subió su otro brazo y colocó delicadamente sus dedos en el mentón de la peliazul. Hizo voltear su rostro para que lo mirara, entonces suavemente empezó a acercar sus labios a los de su chica, ella inspiró fuerte y cerró sus ojos nerviosa. Inconscientemente inclinó su cuerpo para facilitarle el camino al de la trenza. Él empezó a dudar de si mismo y la determinación que segundos antes había tenido se esfumaba rápidamente. Akane lo notó porque su mano empezó a sudar y a temblar levemente, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perderse otra vez su primer beso con Ranma Saotome, no señor, era algo con lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando. Con fiereza y seguridad cogió el cuello de la camisa de Ranma y lo empujó hacia ella para acabar con el espacio que los estaba separando. Él abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y pudo ver como sus pestañas chocaban con las de ella en un increíble encuentro que se elevó a perfecto cuando notó como sus labios rozaban suavemente los de Akane. El sabor de fresas del chicle que anteriormente la joven Tendo había masticado inundó los sentidos del pelinegro que complacido por la experiencia quiso acercarla aún más a él. Con la mano que antes sujetaba dudosa la barbilla de su chica agarró su espalda y la estrechó más hacia él. Sus pechos se encontraron y ella emitió un pequeño gemido lleno de asombro. Ninguno de los dos querían separarse, pero seguir con el simple roce de sus labios empezaba a ser absurdo, así que guiado por un instinto que él no creía tener profundizó con delicadeza ese beso empezando a jugar con sus lenguas de tal manera que ella nunca creyó posible. La mano de Akane buscó la trenza del chico porque parecía que cualquier milímetro que los separara acabaría con ellos, y eso no era posible, necesitaban estar cerca, y la verdad es que querrían seguir así por siempre, diciéndose con esos besos lo que con palabras parecía no sabían expresar. Tantas emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo estaban saliendo en ese preciso instante de una manera tan posesiva y cariñosa que provocaba que ambos tuvieran miedo de desunirse y que eso no volviera a repetirse. Pero el repentino calor de la habitación y la falta de aire hicieron que finalizaran sus caricias con un último beso, tierno, suave, hermoso, dejando simplemente reposar sus labios, notando la calidez que por fin habían encontrado en el otro. Se alejaron y se miraron a los ojos, sintiéndose acalorados y sonrojados, pero notando un brillo especial en su mirada.

Se calmaron un poco y arreglaron sus respectivos cabellos que en aquellos momentos lucían bastante alborotados. Una vez habían terminado de acicalarse, Akane sonrió y todavía sin hablar alzó una de las mangas de la camisa larga de Ranma para comprobar que él seguía llevando las muñequeras que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Apretando sus labios con vergüenza él se quitó una de las muñequeras y se la colocó a ella en su muñeca. Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró confundida.

-Ya sabes… para que todos sepan que yo… y tu… - ella se sintió tan feliz por la pseudo-declaración que saltó a los brazos de Ranma.

Los dos bajaron de la mano por las escaleras, emitiendo pequeñas risitas sin ningún sentido que desde luego provenían de los nervios que ambos acababan de pasar con toda la increíble situación y sobre todo por ese increíble beso. Al llegar al comedor vieron que no había nadie, así que decidieron ir hacia el dojo donde antes los habían dejado a todos.

Al llegar las luces estaban apagadas y todo lo que podían escuchar eran pequeños cuchicheos que evidenciaban que alguien se estaba escondiendo allí. De repente se hizo la luz y un gran "¡sorpresa!" retumbó en sus oídos. Abrieron bien los ojos y vieron a toda su familia, incluida Nodoka quien se había unido a la fiesta, tirando confeti y levantando una pancarta donde se podía leer un "Felicidades Ranma y Akane Saotome". Los dos enrojecieron hasta límites insospechados y entonces Kasumi abrió una botella de champagne distrayendo a los asistentes con el ruido que el tapón hizo al salir disparado. Las madres de ambos corrieron a abrazar a sus hijos que no entendían nada de nada.

-¿Alguien nos puede explicar qué significa todo esto?

\- Ranma, mañana te vas a casar con Akane.

\- ¡¿Qué voy a qué?!

\- ¡Estáis todos locos! – gritó la peliazul.

\- Cariño, cuando erais pequeños vuestros padres prometieron que os casaríais cuando fuerais mayores para poder seguir con las escuelas y así ser herederos del Tendo dojo y haceros cargo de él. Con todo lo sucedido la promesa se rompió pero hace apenas unos minutos, cuando vimos que os queréis, decidimos tirar adelante con el compromiso. Ahora Akane es tu prometida Ranma – explicó Nodoka con gran normalidad.

\- Exacto, mañana mi niña cumplirá los 18 y ya podréis casaros sin problema.

\- No voy a casarme con nadie – confesó directa Akane.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que me casaría contigo? – respondió ofendido Ranma.

\- Oh nadie, claro que no te casarías con una marimacho como yo, ¿verdad?

\- Ni tú con un idiota como yo ¿no?

\- ¿Pero no decíais que este par estaban enamorados? A mi me parece todo lo contrario – decía Nabiki dibujando flyers para la supuesta boda.

\- Mamá, ¿podemos hablar? – Akane miró desafiante a su madre, quien asintió y junto con ella salió al jardín y se sentó al lado del estanque koi.

-Hija, sé que quieres a Ranma.

\- Mamá eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿una boda? Os habéis vuelto locos. Nos prometisteis antes de que tuviéramos siquiera uso de razón, esto no está bien. Creía que eras alguien con más sentido común – dijo la peliazul algo decepcionada.

\- Cariño, sabes que no te obligaré a nada, si no quieres casarte con Ranma lo entiendo, pero he visto en tu mirada como lo quieres, y como él te quiere. Cuando estuve en el hospital me prometió que cuidaría de ti si algo me pasaba, me sentí tan bien sabiendo que te dejaba en sus manos, no podría explicártelo. Una madre siempre sabe lo que es mejor para su hija, y creo que él es el indicado.

\- Te lo agradezco mamá, pero creo que todo esto está yendo muy rápido, deja que lo conozca mejor, que disfrutemos de nuestro reciente noviazgo, ya nos han complicado bastante la vida hasta ahora.

\- Te entiendo, hablaré con tu padre y el señor Saotome, aunque piensa que ellos no serán tan fáciles de persuadir – finalizó de manera maternal acariciando el pelo de su pequeña.

Las dos entraron en el dojo y tras una conversación muy extensa y exhaustiva con los patriarcas de ambas familias al final se decidió que la boda se pospondría hasta que ellos decidieran casarse, pero que por ahora y para ellos ambos estaban prometidos. Nodoka propuso que lo mejor sería que Ranma se mudara con ella entre semana pero que pasara los fines de semana con los Tendo para que se pudieran conocer mejor y aprendieran lo que la convivencia implicaba. Estuvieron negociando un buen rato y finalmente estos fueron los términos que todos acabaron aceptando. El joven de la trenza se despidió de su novia y de su familia y fue a buscar sus cosas a la consulta del doctor Tofu para llevarlo todo hacia la casa de su madre. Nodoka por su parte partió hacia su hogar seguida por Genma, quien no tenía donde dormir, aunque de su futuro poco se había hablado, la matriarca de los Saotome comentó que tenía que consultarlo esa noche con su catana.

….

Al día siguiente Ranma se dirigió hacia casa de su ¿nueva prometida? y después de un largo abrazo por parte de su futuro suegro por fin subió a la habitación de Akane. Picó a la puerta y ella le abrió, apareció preciosa con su vestido rosa, el que su madre le había regalado un par de semanas antes. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un pequeño clip decorado con una flor de tulipán y unos tacones bajos a juego de color beige, además de un lindo collar pegado al cuello plateado. El chico de la trenza la miró de arriba abajo y se sonrojó al verla tan bonita. Ella sonrió al ver el color carmín apoderarse de las mejillas de su novio y mordiéndose el labio lo abrazó tiernamente rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura y colocando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro suspiró como una niña enamorada.

-Fe-felicidades Akane – dijo él colocando su mano en la cabeza de la peliazul.

\- ¡Te has acordado!

\- Claro, qué clase de novio sería si no lo hiciera.

\- Creí que con todo el lío de estos días te habrías olvidado.

\- Qué va, además he preparado algo. Vamos.

\- Pero mañana vuelvo a tener exámenes.

\- Oh señora empollona sé que aprobarás, ¿Cómo te han ido hoy?

\- Bueno bien…

\- Prometo traerte temprano para que puedas estudiar, en un par de horas volvemos.

\- Está bien – dijo confiada.

Cogió a la chica en brazos y saliendo por la ventana travesó parte de la ciudad de Nerima por los tejados. Finalmente llegaron a una feria donde se celebraba un pequeño festival en honor a uno de los templos. Había todo tipo de tenderetes, de comida, de juegos, de amuletos, y también un pequeño apartado con algunas atracciones. Ranma y Akane pasaron la tarde riendo de un lado para otro, cazando pececitos, comiendo nubes de azúcar, intentando ganar peluches.

El Sol empezaba a esconderse detrás de las colinas y Ranma decidió que antes de irse quería subir con Akane a la noria. Una vez sentados en el interior de una de sus cabinas, el de la trenza le dio un pequeño paquete a su chica, quien con cuidado lo abrió emocionada. Se trataba de un par de muñequeras como las que ella le había regalado, pero en éstas podías leer las iniciales A y T. Ella sonrió y cogió una y se la colocó en su muñeca y la otra en la de Ranma. Ambos se miraron y poco a poco se acercaron para darse un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias Ranma, esto significa mucho para mi.

\- De-de nada, no hace falta que lo lleves cada día pero cuando entrenes… pues podrás usarlas – ella asintió contenta.

\- Ahora que vivirás con nosotros los fines de semana… ¿crees que podrás entrenar conmigo?

\- Yo no pego a chicas Akane…

\- No te pido que me pegues, sólo que me enseñes tus técnicas.

\- En ese caso supongo que podría enseñarte cosas básicas.

\- ¿Cosas básicas?

\- Oh vamos, no estás a mi nivel, te queda mucho para ser buena como yo.

\- ¡No seas tan engreído! – dijo golpeándole la cabeza con el puño.

\- Auch, no deberías portarte como una marimacho, así no encontrarás marido.

\- No me hace falta, mis padres ya me han encontrado uno, uno idiota además.

\- Ja, ja, ja qué graci… - antes de que pudiera continuar Akane se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo había acallado con un pasional beso que Ranma dejó a Ranma sin habla.

\- Cuando hablas todo tu encanto se pierde… - dijo ella muy cerca de su boca.

\- Si me callas así siempre no me opondré – dijo Ranma respirando con dificultad para luego volver a besar con ansias a su novia.

Por suerte para los dos la noria se movía con gran lentitud y pudieron disfrutar de esas nuevas sensaciones por un largo rato. Los besos y las caricias cada vez se iban perfeccionando más, estaban experimentando y conociendo mejor qué era lo que más le gustaba al otro. A Ranma jugar con el cuello de Akane y a Akane morder el labio de Ranma. Quién les hbiera dicho hacía unas semanas que los dos se encontrarían así, tan felices de pasar las horas el uno junto al otro alejados de cualquier hospital.

-Ehem, ehem, ¿pueden bajar? La vuelta ha terminado – los dos se apartaron y vieron a un chico sonrojado esperando a que ellos salieran de la cabina para dejar subir a los niños que estaban haciendo cola. Entre risas y sonrojos ambos bajaron y fueron hacia casa.

Al llegar allí, la matriarca de los Tendo vio como Ranma acompañaba a Akane a la puerta y le invitó a cenar con ellos ya que era el cumpleaños de su hija y lo más normal era que lo celebrara con su prometida y toda la familia. Le dijo que además podría quedarse a dormir y estrenar la habitación de invitados ya que a partir de ahora sería la suya. Él accedió. Akane fue a estudiar y él decidió entrenar en el dojo que se suponía algún día heredaría. Le hizo muchísima ilusión entrenar allí, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Estando en el hospital desechó cualquier posibilidad de seguir peleando y conociendo nuevas técnicas, pero parecía que ahora podría llegar a ser el gran artista marcial que siempre quiso ser. Después de un agotador entreno le preguntó a Kasumi y con su permiso fue a tomar un baño. Se relajó y empezó a pensar en como había cambiado su vida desde que conoció a su novia. Cuando él creía que su vida ya no merecía la pena ella lo animó a salir del hospital y mejorar, y ahora ya no sólo estaba curado, sino que además vivía con su madre y se había vengado de Happosai. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, estaba saliendo con su salvadora. Sonrió complacido al ver que todo iba bien, sabiendo que desde ahora lucharía para que todo fuera a mejor. Empezó a salir de la bañera cuando vio como se abría la puerta y Akane aparecía desnuda tapándose solamente con una pequeña toalla que apenas cubría sus partes. Él quedó estático y mudo, ella quedó igual. Cuando reaccionó salió poco a poco del baño y una vez detrás de la puerta gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma se vistió rápido y la siguió.

-¡Akane espera!

\- ¡Aléjate pervertido!

\- ¿A quién llamas pervertido?

\- ¡Tú miraste todo mi cuerpo, pervertido!

\- Espera, si fuiste tú la que entró en el baño.

\- Es distinto cuando una chica ve a un chico.

\- Pero no niegues que tú también has echado un buen vistazo a mi cuerpo. Además yo estoy mejor que tú.

Ella se sonrojó y los dos giraron sus ojos para ver a toda la familia mirándolos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué? – gritaron a la vez.

\- Sois la pareja perfecta – dijo la madre de Akane.

La cena pasó sin más, comieron pastel y cantaron el cumpleaños feliz. La peliazul regresó a su habitación para estudiar un poco más. Antes de ir a dormir Ranma pasó por la habitación de su chica y algo tímido picó para disculparse. Ella no le abrió así que decidió ir hacia la ventana y entrar desde allí. La vio sentada en su escritorio estudiando con el ceño fruncido, golpeó el cristal suavemente y ella levantó la mirada y extrañada le abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?

\- Vengo a disculparme… - dijo jugando con sus dedos.

\- No hay nada por qué disculparse…

\- Sí, porque antes te mentí.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿En qué?

\- Sí te miré en el baño… y no creo que estés mejor que yo… - dijo sonrojado.

\- ¡Pervertido! –gritó ella roja como un tomate lanzándole un libro a la cara.

\- No hay quien te entienda marimacho.

\- Te dije que hablas demasiado… y cuando hablas solo empeoras las cosas.

\- ¿Vas a acallarme ya o qué? – Akane sonrió y se acercó a él lentamente. Colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de Ranma y le dio un tierno y duradero beso en los labios que hizo derretir al de la trenza. La cogió con ambos brazos de la cintura y la sentó encima del escritorio, donde siguieron besándose un buen rato. Repasando mentalmente todo lo que habían vivido y entregándose por completo al momento, los dos pensaron que ahora ya no había nada ni nadie que les impidiera seguir con ese romance que tanto trabajo les había costado disfrutar.

FIN

…

Oh sí, por fin lo terminé… Gracias a todos por seguir y apoyar esta historia. Espero que el final os haya gustado J

Puede que me retire unos días, llevo 8 capítulos de una nueva historia, una comedia sin mucho sentido que me apetecía escribir siguiendo el final del manga, pero aún no sé si lo publicaré por aquí, depende de cómo avance la historia.

¡De nuevo gracias a todos por estar siempre ahí apoyando a los que escribimos por amor a Ranma! ¡Abrazos enormes per tots!


End file.
